


1000 Years

by CelestialSymphony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 69,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSymphony/pseuds/CelestialSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is a 20-something nobody programer.  On April 13th he suddenly has the uncanny urge to go out to the club, but neither Feferi or Aradia will go with him.  When his DJ friend, Dave Strider, sends him to the bar for shots he runs into Eridan who offers to buy him a drink.  Little does Sollux know but this isn't the first time they've met, and love can cross lifetimes ... at least according to Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Night Out

Sollux looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.  He smoothed out the front of his crimson button-down shirt.  He glared at the top button, left open because he did NOT like to feel like he was choking.  The same reason he never wore a tie, he always felt like a noose was being slung around his neck and that any moment it would inexplicably tighten and choke the life right out of him.  He undid the next three buttons, leaving his chest exposed.  His frown deepened into a concentrated scowl.  His skin was too pale.  Even with the hint of olive from his Japanese ancestry, it just wasn’t enough to cover up the rest of his Angelo-ungodly-pasty-white glow.  He spent way too much time indoors, and he never took his shirt off outside no matter how hot it was.  He quickly re-buttoned two buttons, leaving the top two unbuttoned before again smoothing out the shirt.  Then he noticed his necklace was obscured by the shirt so he undid one of the buttons.  While normally odd numbers bugged him, three buttons allowed his necklace to be visible.  Just a simple hand-beaten metal coin with a little Roman Numeral Two embossed into the silver, it had been a present from his mother on his birthday, the last one she had been alive for.  He smirked as he idly fingered the worn metal before returning to his reflection.  Yes, the necklace was showing and just enough skin too.

 

Sollux unbuttoned the sleeves and rolled them up; it was going to be way too hot at the club to have them down.  But with the sleeves rolled up the shirt could NOT stay tucked in.  It looked too formal and too geeky.  Unsnapping his faded blue jeans, Sollux pulled the red fabric from the denim confines before readjusting his bee print boxers (His LUCKY bee print boxers) and re-snapping the jeans.  He glanced in the mirror again and turned one way and then the other, but his frown still persisted.  He glanced over at his phone that was sitting on the sink.  No new messages.  Feferi was working a late shift at the dinner and Aradia wasn’t feeling well.  Karkat never even responded.  Typical.  What was the point in going out if no one was going with him?  Besides he had a huge stack of work orders next to his computer that needed done.  But it was Friday night, and moreover if he fired up his computer he’d spend the night surfing tumblr and Beta Testing the new World of Warcraft expansion instead of working.  No, a night out was what he needed.  And Dave might be at the club.  He seemed like a pretty chill dude and might even let him into the DJ booth to mess with the programing for the lights, though he’d have to avert his eyes if the blonde started making out with his “bro” again.  Ok so last time it wasn’t making out, it was practically fucking.  And if John thought HE was embarrassed, it was a good thing Sollux had just bowed out gracefully.  He hadn’t gone back for two months, afraid to look Dave in the face.  It was cool if the aloof-DJ-ninja-cool-kid liked boys, but Sollux didn’t and that just wasn’t a comfortable situation to be around sometimes.

 

Looking into the mirror, Sollux finally ripped his glasses from his face and yanked open the cabinet, reaching around on the top shelf till his fingers touched on a small plastic case.  He never wore contacts.  At least behind glasses people wouldn’t really look too closely at his eyes and see that they were different colors, even if just slightly.  But with contacts, that shield was gone, and tonight was a night to live dangerously.  Though he wished at least Aradia was going with him.  He would have loved to have spent the night grinding against her on the dance floor, staring into her deep brown eyes and kissing her lushes red lips. He turned a saline-glazed glance towards his phone and absently bit his lower lip.  Maybe he should text Aradia and see if she was feeling any better.  No.  She had been adamant about not wanting to go.  He turned back to the mirror and stared at his own reflection for a moment or two before reaching under the cabinet and pulling out some styling gel.  That’s where he stopped himself.

“What the actual fuck?” He laughed sardonically at his own reflection.

 

He started putting the gel away, but decided Fuck It; this was his night to enjoy himself.  Squirting a little into his hand, Sollux ran his fingers through his tangled brown hair till it took on that messy look that was all the style these days.  Not that he would know anything about style.  Replacing the bottle back onto its shelve; Sollux glanced around deciding if there was anything else he needed.  When his eyes landed on the can of Axe body spray, he didn’t even think before he swiped up the can and sprayed an X across his chest and gave his back a quick spritz too.  Feeling his pockets to double check he had his wallet and his keys, the brunette grabbed his phone off the sink and exited the bathroom before he could decide to change his mind about his appearance.  Again. 

 

***

 

The music thrummed against Sollux’s skin, pressing in on him like being deep underwater, but he sort of enjoyed the feeling.  It was like being wrapped in a warm cocoon of sound, a place where he could forget the worries of the outside world and recuperate.  When he had arrived, almost immediately he had caught Dave’s eye and got flagged over to the DJ’s booth.  Now he had a nifty little V.I.P. badge that hung loosely around his neck which would let him in the booth with just a flash to the kinda sweaty looking bodyguard.  Sollux thought his name was Equius or something crazy sounding like that.  European if he remembered what Dave said correctly.  Dave also said people called him The Horse, and not for any nomenclature reasons either.  The blonde had assured him that “Dude is hung” and Sollux was perfectly okay with leaving it at that, though the general curiosity would claw at the back of his thoughts whenever he passed the muscular man. 

 

After spending some time in the booth with Dave, Sollux got the urge to move and had excused himself from the booth, promising Dave he’d be back with a shot for him.  The brunette had tried to squeeze his way onto the dance floor, but there was just never an opening and he was forced to stay on the outskirts.  Not that he really minded.  With Feferi and Aradia having left him high and dry there wasn’t really anyone to dance with.  Dancing with total strangers just was too awkward for the typical social recluse.  Soon Sollux found himself leaning against the bar, attempting to get the bartenders attention which was currently turned to some bimbo red headed chick who was showing him way too much cleavage.  Sollux waited for a few moments and was about to give up when a voice caused him to turn.

 

“Wwhat ya havvin’?” The slight stutter was what first caught his attention.

 

The guy was about his height, maybe just a little taller, with broad shoulders.  He was lean, accentuated by his form fitting black shirt and tight jeans.  Swimmer’s build.  Sollux would kill for a body like that, but his gangly form just wasn’t built for muscle definition like that.  Plus his sedentary lifestyle was one he preferred and going to a gym had always seemed like a waste when he didn’t have an ounce of fat he could afford to lose.  Sollux let his eyes drift up lazily.  The guy had a firm set jaw, thick black framed glasses, and ebony black hair about medium length with a bright purple streak running like a skunk stripe from his bangs backwards.  Great.  An emo gay guy.

 

“Thorry, not interethted,” Sollux turned back to the bar and silently cursed at the bar tender to hurry up.

 

“Come on,” The guy’s smirk didn’t fall, “At least let me buy you a drink.”

 

Sollux wasn’t one to turn down free alcohol and this wouldn’t be the first gay guy he’d gotten a drink out of, but this time he felt inclined to be upfront, “Not gay dude.”

 

“Oh,” That made the other man’s smile fall a bit and for some reason that troubled Sollux more than it should have, “Wwell the offer still stands.”

 

“Fine,” Soullux chuckled a bit bemusedly.

 

The man smiled broadly and snapped his fingers twice.  The bar tender turned to look annoyed at whoever had called him in such a manner but then rushed over quickly leaving the red headed bimbo looking confused and hurt.  Sollux couldn’t help but smile at it.

 

“What’ll it be?”  The bartender seemed eager to take their order now, whereas five seconds ago he didn’t even know Sollux had existed.

 

“Twwo Honeycombs,” The  ebony haired man ordered and turned a sparkling gaze towards Sollux, his Violate eyes twinkling.

 

Sollux stood there baffled.  Almost no one ever ordered Honey Liqueur, and it had only been with his regular visits that they kept any in stock (Well that and a word or two from their star DJ).  How this purple streaked fahonista knew they kept it perplexed him.  Keeping a wary eye on the other man, Sollux accepted the drink when the bartender slid it across the faux marble.  He made sure the other guy tipped back the drink before he let the sweet liquor pass his lips.  The sugar that coated his mouth washed away his momentary suspicions as the burn of the alcohol warmed his gut.  As he set the glass back down he watched his black haired patron pull out a wad of cash to pay the tab and tip the bartender.  So that was why the guy came running so quickly, he knew this dude was loaded.  The man turned his violate eyes back to Sollux, a slight glaze now present in their sparkle. 

 

“I’m Eridan by the wway,” The man extended his hand and Sollux shook it curtly.

 

The name did something to his brain.  Or maybe it was the alcohol.  Either way he was having one of those fuzzy, non-real, déjà vu moments.  It almost kept him from picking up on the next thing the man said.

 

“So, Sol,” His smile was bright and relaxed, “Howw about another drink?”

 

Sollux’s brow furrowed, “How did you know my name?”

 

“Wwhat?” Eridan laughed, but the nervousness was evident to Sollux who stood up straighter and took a step back, “You just told it to me.”

 

“No, I didn’t,” Sollux breathed and took another step back, “Wow, look at the time, I gotta go.”

 

And with that the brunette turned heel and quickly fled back to the DJ’s booth, chancing a glance back to see if he’d been followed, but the man still stood at the bar looking confused and heartbroken.  Sollux barely remembered to flash his badge at Equius before he burst through the door of the DJ’s booth.  He was confronted by a sapphire pair of eyes.

 

“Oh, Hi Sollux,” John beamed.

 

Sollux tried to smile back, but it must have come out more like a grimace because John’s face fell.  Sollux was about to apologize when Dave turned from his equipment.

 

“Yo, what gives?”

 

“Huh?” Sollux looked really confusedly at the blonde.

 

“I thought you were bringin’ me back a shot,” Dave explained, “Woah, dude, you ok?  You’re all sweating and pale and shit.”

 

“Yeah,” Sollux laughed anxiously, “I’m jutht…not feeling well.  I think I’m gonna thkip out.”

 

“Alright dude,” Dave shrugged, but his brow was still furrowed a bit in worry, “Text me that you got home ok?”

 

“Yeah,” Sollux was feeling dizzy suddenly, like he might vomit; it was suddenly too hot and cramped in the small booth.

 

“Feel better!” John called out as Sollux quickly exited the booth.

 

Brushing past Equius, Sollux made his way to the back exit, constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t being followed.  He saw no sign of Eridan, and for some reason he felt both relieved and disappointed.  As he jumped into his car and turned the key to rev the engine to life, he began to try and calm himself.  Rationalizing this was better than primal fear.  He was pretty regular at the club, and just because he hadn’t seen Eridan before didn’t mean anything.  The club way pretty big, and there were always a ton of people there.  Besides, Sollux kept to the DJ’s booth, or with Feferi or Aradia when they came, he never really cavorted with the general crowd.  Sollux let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  He had been stupid.  Eridan probably had seen him a couple times and asked around about him.  It wouldn’t be hard to get out of the bartenders what his name was or that he always ordered the same drink.  Sollux actually smirked a little, no one had ever gone that out of their way to try and impress him.  But there was just a nagging feeling in the back of his head, something he couldn’t put his finger on.  Maybe it was the post-winter-anxiety of the onset of spring (It was April after all). Maybe it was because it was Friday the 13th.  Sollux tried to shake it off, no matter the cause. When he got home he texted Dave(He knew if he didn’t he’d get a phone call at around 4a.m. just to make sure he wasn’t dead in an alley) and headed straight for bed, suddenly and inexplicably tired.  The last though that crossed his mind before he fell asleep were Eridan’s sparkling purple eyes and the way he said his name.  Sol.


	2. This is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux has been sent across enemy lines to assassinate the smug Captain of the American forces.

The grass was thick around him and sweat beaded under his helmet, but he didn’t dare wipe it away. He didn’t dare move. Another explosion, some screams, the rat-tat-tat of machine gun fire. Reflexively he gripped the barrel of his Ariska bolt action rifle, listening for any movement nearby. He was well behind enemy lines now, he just knew it. The tunnel had been dug long before the American’s had landed. Americans. Sollux licked his cracked, dried lips as his pulse raged on. Something moved nearby. A leaf? It was hard to tell, everything made him jumpy, his pulse pounding in his ears. It was too damn hot, too damn sticky, too damn crazy to be out here fighting. Their Allies had abandoned them or had already fallen to the enemy, yet the Emperor called for them to fight on, for the glory of the Rising Sun. Sollux took a deep breath and chanced a glance upwards. It would be evening soon. 

Slowly, Sollux moved forward.  He couldn’t tell how much time passed, it could have been seconds, it could have been hours, but the sounds of explosions had drifted further away from his position, only the occasional sound of machine gun fire causing him to freeze in his advance.  After a few cautious moments, he would start advancing again.  When he reached the boarder of the foliage, it was well into dusk, a deep purple painting the sky as the suns last blazing yellow strip dipped below the cerulean ocean.  Sollux crouched and waited and watched.  His mission had been clear; Kill the commanding officer at all costs.  Reconnaissance had discovered that a Captain was leading this patrol, an upstart not too well liked by his subordinates.  Sollux himself had intercepted the radio communications and cracked the code to discover the location of the base of operations.  When the rank of the officer had been divulged, Sollux and a handful of others had been sent to take him out.  The Captain was deemed important enough to be assassinated but not high ranking enough for them to send in the experts for the job. 

 

The mission had gone badly from the start.  The tunnels had mostly collapsed from the heavy artillery bombardment or were overrun by the Americans.  Sollux’s team got their information mixed up and ran headlong into a battalion outnumbering them two to one and all hell broke loose.  His team scattered, most being mowed down by machine gun fire, and Sollux likely would have joined them as corpses littering the ground had not the earth given way under his feet and he was sent tumbling into a partially collapsed tunnel.  Thanking the ancestors for the fortune, he proceeded through the blessedly abandoned passage till it emptied him out near the beach where the commander’s tent was erected.  After pinpointing his location and receiving a brief communication to continue his mission at all costs, Sollux had swallowed his fear and took slow, steady steps towards the beach and his target.

 

Now it was dark, and the guards were almost non-existent, the main force pushing on through the island at their Captain’s orders.   A lone soldier passed close by, but his weapon was hefted onto his shoulder, his eyes fixed ahead of him, not bothering to search the surrounding foliage.  As the soldier marched on, Sollux wet his cracked lips.  There were some crates that stood just against the side of the tent.  If he could make it to them, he might be able to locate his target inside and take him out.  Leaving was another matter.  He had been prepared that this would be a suicide mission and that he likely wouldn’t be returning but praised as a hero posthumously.  Sollux swallowed before making a strikingly crazy decision.  With one last look at the soldier who was sauntering away, Sollux hefted his weapon on his shoulder and adopted the casual stroll of the man who had just passed him, nonchalantly making his way across the beach.  Either by instinct or intuition, the ploy may have saved him his mission, for as he strode onto the beach, he saw that the Captain wasn’t as ill-guarded as it appeared to be.  There were three machine gun pits dug into the sand pointing towards the foliage he had just come out of.  The now dark, cloud covered night hid all finite details and made his skin resemble that of any soot covered American, it would be hard to distinguish him as friend or foe.  One gun turned towards him but upon seeing him, the young man inside just nodded and continued on his guard of the foliage line.  Sollux took it as a sign of good fortune and continued on past the line of defenses. 

 

The inside of the tent was lit and Sollux could see a few shadows moving around inside, but there seemed to be no one guarding the entrance flaps.  Making sure he was clear, Sollux ducked behind the supply crates and listened intently to the conversation going on inside the tent.

 

“So wwhat your sayin’ is that I should wwait?”  Even with his broken understanding of the language, Sollux could still hear that the voice was haughty and perturbed.

 

“Just till reinforcement arrive, old chap,” Came the smart reply.

 

“No,” The other man snapped, “I don’t care about wwhat protocol you wwere used to in the British army, Lieutenant English, but wwe Americans don’t wwait for someone to hold our hands.”

 

“And I suppose this had nothing to do with your father being a senator or the need to prove yourself?”  The softer voice sighed.

 

“Howw dare you be so impertinent!” A bang and the rattle of metal told Sollux a table or some other such surface had just had a fist slammed into it.

 

“Captain, may I speak freely?”

Sollux’s ears perked up.  So the Captain was in this tent.  Now how to get to him…

 

“Like ya havven’t been already?” The snootier man sighed, before continuing, “Permission granted, Lieutenant.”

 

“You’ve been on edge all day, sir.  What’s wrong?”

 

The question never got an answer, because at that moment, there was an explosion further down the beach, lighting up the night sky with a fiery red ball that rolled towards the monstrously black, star and cloud dappled heavens.  There was yelling and gunfire and Sollux cursed whichever of his idiotic company members had decided to attack the obviously wrong position.  The two men emerged from the tent in a hurry.  One was a lean young man with thick, coal black hair and glasses.  The other was a little taller, his shoulders broad and his jaw set firm, his hair also a rich ebony color that shone almost purple in the glow of the dying explosion.

 

“Go find out wwhat the fuck that wwas,” The taller man barked.

 

“Sir, yes sir!” The Lieutenant snapped in response and joined the few soldier who were scurrying along the beach to join the investigation. 

 

Sollux moved so quickly, he nearly frightened himself as he drew his knife and found himself with his chest pressed to the Captain’s back, the sharp metal black pressed firmly into the man’s neck.  Sollux forced his voice to life, but kept it to a forced whisper, his halting English crude and effective through his gritted teeth.

 

“You quiet,” Why he didn’t slit the man’s throat on the spot he couldn’t figure out other than it just felt like the wrong thing to do, orders or not.

 

Instead of going rigid like any normal person would with a razor sharp implement pressed to their flesh, the Captain turned his head ever so slightly, the blade cutting into his flesh and trailing a bead of blood that glowed like an amethyst in the firelight.  He looked out of the corner of his eye and Sollux nearly gasped, never had he seen eyes so purple.  Then the man spoke.

 

“Hey Sol,” an almost delighted smirk pressed itself into the man’s lips, “Wwondered wwhen I wwould be seein you today.”

 

Sollux didn’t move, he was too dumbfounded.  The man spoke again, turning further and gently pushing the knife away from his neck.

 

“Oh come on Sollux, you don’t think you could fool me, did ya?”

 

And just like that, Sollux was running.  His feet kicked up sand behind him as he pounded his way back towards the undergrowth.  The man shouted behind him to wait and come back as machine gun bullets whizzed past Sollux’s head, the Captain calling for an immediate cease fire.  Sollux dove into the jungle fauna, the purple eyed captain and two soldiers hot on his heels.  Ducking through trees and bushes, Sollux finally found himself back at the tunnel entrance that had brought him here, but found it blocked by another collapse.  Turing his back on the rubble, Sollux had no time to swing his weapon down from his shoulder before the Captain was on top of him, knocking the piece aside and sweeping Sollux’s legs out from under him.

 

“That’s enough of that, Sol,” The man almost laughed happily.

 

Sollux growled and began to curse, “Eridan I…”

 

The Captain’s eyes grew wide and moistened, “Sol!  You remember!  You…”

 

Just then, one of the soldiers who had been trailing the officer burst from the trees and laid the butt of his gun firmly against the side of Sollux’s head and sent him spinning into oblivion. 

 

Sollux sat up with a start.  His head was pounding and he turned his bleary eyes to the bright green digits of his bedside clock.  4:13a.m. It had all been a dream.  A very vivid one too, and Sollux swore under his breath at the throbbing in his head.  A soft sound and a rustle of sheets caused Sollux’s brow to wrinkle as he tried to piece together exactly where he was.  It was when she spoke that he became fully aware of his surroundings.

 

“Sollux?” Aradia’s voice was groggy as she rolled over and pressed her warm, naked flesh into Sollux’s.

 

“Jutht a bad dream, AA,” the brunette let his head hit the pillow again an pulled the woman into him as memories of strained sounds and pleasure danced in his memory, the fading smell of sex still noticeable in the room, “Jutht a bad dream.”

 

“Mm,” she hummed, already falling back asleep, her warmth pressed into the man’s side.

 

It took Sollux considerably more time to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too cliche, the dream thing, because there are going to be a lot more of them lol I tried my best to have you all going WTF? till he woke up hehe


	3. Chai Tea Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux goes to Dualscar's Diner to meet up with his friends and discuss this stranger Eridan.

The tapping was a constant flow of sound as Sollux’s fingers flew over the keyboard. The inspiration had hit about 4a.m. and the clock on his laptop said it was almost noon, but when he was in the groove, Sollux could go for hours on end without so much as a break for the bathroom. The fury of his keystrokes became louder as a smile slowly developed across his lips. With a final click of the save button, the brunette slouched back in his chair. Done. And with a week till the deadline. That gave him plenty of time to let it run a diagnostic for problems and work on some of his own projects. 

His phone beeped at him from somewhere on his desk. Slogging through the collection of half empty pop cans and sucker wrappers strewn across his desk, Sollux searched for it lazily. His fingers came into contact with something firm and square and he pulled it out. It wasn’t his phone, but a still wrapped strawberry-honey gourmet sucker. With a triumphant “Yes!” he tore the wrapper off and popped the sticky-sweet candy into his mouth and continued his search. This time he withdrew his phone and tapped at the screen to bring it to life. He had a new text message. It was from Karkat.

HEY FUCKTARD IM AT THE DINER AND YOUR DJ FRIEND IS PISSING ME OFF

Sollux sighed, moving the sucker to the other side of his mouth with his tongue before flipping open the keyboard and responding.

on my way KK

His stomach growled at him a bit and he told it to reign it in, they would be getting food shortly. Grabbing a pair of jeans from the foot of his bed, he slid them on, careful not to zip himself up in the metal. One had to watch out for such things when going commando. Throwing on a white tank, Sollux ran his fingers through his hair, making sure it wasn’t too terribly messy before stuffing his phone and wallet into his pockets and slipping on a pair of flip-flops. Bounding down the three sets of stairs that led up to his apartment, Sollux felt a carefree energy wash over him. It was going to be a good day. Unchaining his bike from the rack, Sollux hopped onto the squeaking metal seat and took off at top speed, heading downtown. 

A trickle of sweat evaporated quickly as the wind rushed by him. Briefly closing his eyes, Sollux could swear he smelled salt water as the warm air rushed across his skin. The idea of sailing on a ship suddenly crossed his brain and it felt weird, like something he remembered being described in a book or a movie. Before he could ponder further, a loud sudden car horn torn his eyes open and he swerved to avoid the oncoming traffic he’d wandered into. He shouted apologies as middle fingers and colorful words were aimed at him. Rounding a city block, Sollux smiled as a small silver building came into view. The neon sign lit up in bright purple Dualscar’s Diner. Sollux quickly dismounted his bike and jammed it into the metal rack which held several more two wheeled vehicles, and a random unicycle. 

The interior of the diner was retro styled just like the building itself, though the name made it obvious the owners were of a younger generation. As he entered the door, Sollux was greeted by the chiming bells attached to the top as well as a chorus of welcomes from the staff, including a nod from the glazed eyed cook. Sollux nodded back with a smirk. Gamzee was Karkat’s best friend and one the reasons he and the short crabby boy had even become friends. Suddenly, the other reason spoke up as she caught sight of him.

“Sollux!” Feferi beamed from around the half-door to the kitchen.

Her hair was a long tangled mass of black and her pink, thick framed glasses accentuated the roundness of her face. Feferi was round other places, in fact she was rather curvy, and Sollux loved every curve on her body. They had been friends since high school, and sometimes a little more. When Feferi had decided to move into the city, Sollux followed. He had found a decent paying programing job, she landed at Dualscar’s Diner. While at first it seemed he had the better end of the deal, he hadn’t advanced beyond his starting rung, whereas Feferi had quickly climbed the echeladder, investing part of her paycheck back into the diner, and was now a partner in the business, though she still preferred to work as a waitress on the main floor.

She bounced up to the brunette and planted a wet kiss on his cheek, “Usual?”

“God yeth pleathe,” Sollux’s stomach growled loudly and Feferi gave him a wry smile.

“You’ve been working yourself too hard again,” the young woman clucked, “Go join the boys.”

“Thankth FF,” Sollux smirked and made for a table crowded with three noisy men.

“DOUBLE EMPIRE STATE WITH FOUR CHICKS, ADD BEES, HOLD THE TREE!” Feferi shouted to the kitchen and was echoed by Gamzee’s drawl.

“Double State, Four Chicks, Bees no Trees, Mother Trucker,” Sollux laughed openly at Gamzee’s adapted cursing. He’d been threatened to clean up his mouth or to find a new job, so he’d become very creative with his cussing which just made it hilarious to hear and still kept the Gamzee flair.

“Fucking finally,” Karkat grumbled as Sollux slid into the booth next to him, the short boy scowling at him as he gave a nod to Dave and John sitting across the table.

“Dude thome of uth have work to do,” Sollux pursed his lips.

“Oh yeah,” Karkat scoffed, “Sitting naked in a dark room with just your laptop and weird porn playing in the background.”

“I told you that wath jutht one time,” It was true he typically did his work naked when at home, but he didn’t need to share that, “And bethides, you should have knocked.”

“So how hung is he?” Dave spoke up, a smirk playing across his lips as he laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them.

“Like a pencil,” Karkat sneered.

“Fuck you, and fuck you,” Sollux addressed first Karkat, then Dave before throwing in, “No, Dave.”

Dave snapped his fingers in mock disappointment and waggled his eyebrows at Sollux, “One of these days, man, I’ll show you a good time.”

“Oh please, Strider,” Karkat rolled his eyes, “Mister Bangs-Every-Girl-He-Sees? Dude gets more pussy than Charlie Sheen.”

“Ikth-nay on the uthy-pay,” Sollux elbowed Karkat playfully in the side as Feferi approached her arms full of steaming food.

She set down a stack of twelve pancakes, a heaping plate of scrambled eggs, six pieces of toast, and a warm ceramic jar of honey as she named them, “Double Empire State Pancake Stack, Four scrambled eggs, Triple Toast, and honey instead of syrup.”

“Damn dude,” John gawked from beside Dave, “Where the hell do you put all that?”

“Thankth,” Sollux smiled up at a sunny Feferi before pouring the honey over his mountain of flapjacks.

As Sollux began to literally stuff his face with sticky sweet goodness, Karkat’s pocket began playing a poppy tune and he tore at his pocket as he jumped up in the booth and climbed over the back, exiting the booth and heading for the door as he pressed his phone to his ear. Sollux only glanced after him before shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. John giggled.

“Must be Nepeta,” his cheeks flushed as his smile widened, “He finally gave in and went out with her and surprise surprise! He had a blast. She’s really cute.”

“Cuter than me?” Dave turned, smiling playfully at John.

“Never!” John looked shocked and kissed Dave reassuringly.

“Speaking of cute,” Dave’s cheeks flushed a bit as John snuggled into his side, an older couple nearby giving them a shifty glance, “Who was that hot little piece of ass you were flirting with at the bar the other night?”

Sollux swallowed, his pancakes already half devoured, “I dunno. He mutht have been there before becauthe he took the trouble to learn my name.”

“Aww,” John winked, Sollux scowled in return.

“Nah, man,” Dave mused, “I check out every piece of hot ass that dances on that floor and I’ve never seen him before.”

“Really?” Sollux’s brow furrowed before shoving more eggs into his mouth.

“Well look at you dude,” Dave scoffed, “You’re a babe magnet. You have a steady job, you can put food away like no other, you’re good with electronics, and you’re pretty damn hot. You’re almost perfect!”

Sollux was about to disagree when Feferi appeared beside him and set a steaming drink down, “Hey Mr. Perfect, try this.”

“What ith it?” Sollux sniffed around a mouth full of toast, “Thmellth good.”

“Chai Tea Latte,” Feferi shrugged, “New kid got the Espresso machine working and made one for me.”

“Mmm,” Sollux hummed as the spice tingled his tongue and warmed his insides, “Pretty good. How’th the new guy working out anywayth?”

“Well he’s a little picky,” Feferi rubbed at a stain on her apron, “But he’s got some good ideas. And I think he’s gonna buy Gerry’s share of the diner. Guy is loaded.”

“Why work here?” Dave quickly amended, “Not that it’s a bad place! But I mean if he’s loaded…”

“Why do you DJ?” Feferi pulled a face, “He seems pretty in the know, maybe he can keep us up to date and get a younger crowd in here.”

The doorbell rang and Feferi excused herself to greet the new customers. Sollux finished his stack of pancakes as Dave stretched and yawned.

“Speaking of younger crowds,” Dave stifled another yawn, “Some of us need sleep so we can entertain the throng of horny twenty-somethings tonight.”

“Oh yeah,” Sollux chuckled, “College Night.”

“You comin’?” John grinned at the brunette.

“Maybe,” Sollux shrugged, “We’ll thee how I feel.”

“Cool,” Dave stretched a fist across the table and Sollux bumped it, “Duces.”

As the blonde and his black haired boyfriend sauntered out of the diner hand in hand, Sollux mulled over the idea of joining them at the club that night. He could use the thrill of the club, the stress relief, and maybe he could see this mysterious Eridan again and get some questions answered. He sipped his Chai Tea Latte. Damn this was good. He’d have to tell the new guy thanks when he met him.


	4. Bring Me To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux is a Union Soldier captured aboard a Confederate Ship. Why are these dreams so vivid?

The steady creaking of wood roused Sollux, though he didn’t open his eyes right away. There was a pungent smell in the air. Saltwater and something fouler. Sweat maybe. And a hint of gunpowder. His face itched, but as he moved to scratch he found his hands were tied securely behind his back. He became more aware of his surroundings. His muscles ached, particularly his biceps, shoulders, and chest from where he had slumped forward in the chair and his arms had pulled to keep him in it. He twisted his arms behind him causing the rope to cut into his wrists. As his eyes became adjusted to the darkness, he could barely make out the wood of the keel and the bars that made the wall of his cell. The slow rocking told him they were in still waters, possibly Charleston Harbor. His tongue darted out to wet his dry, cracked lips and he tasted the iron tang of blood. That must be what was making his face itch so damn badly. At least they had been civil enough to remove his uniform coat, the heat down in the brig was stifling. As he tried to shake the fuzziness from his brain and recall the past few hours, Sollux heard heavy boots approach. 

They started almost directly above his head, faint at first, then landing onto the very planks that made the deck above him. Slowly, steadily, the clomp of the boots receded away from him for several tense seconds. Sollux tried to judge the length of the ship by the number of steps. Seventy Eight. Eighty Two. Eighty Five. This ship had to be massive! Sollux tried to recall the list of ships in the Confederate fleet but names just eluded him. Scraping Metal. No, keys in a lock. A door opened some distance away and the faintest of orange glows painted the wood several yards away, like a russet sunset. Then boots to creaky, half rotted steps. One. Two. Three. Four. Sollux ran his tongue over his lips again and tried to straighten himself as best he could, though his muscles screamed in protest. The orange glow became brighter, painting the detailed ribbing of the wood that made the skeleton of the ship. Suddenly a lantern appeared from behind a wall, the smoke-stained yellow of the flame causing his eyes to flinch shut, his dark vision lost. 

The lantern approached, accompanied by the plodding of hard leather on decayed timbers and Sollux’s mind raced for a moment fearing a phantom devil was approaching. Then his rational brain took over and told him someone had to be carrying the lantern. He had to stop letting the stories of the other men spook him. Stories of southern devils that would appear out of the woods and take Union Soldiers to feed on their flesh made good campfire yarns but were just that, tall tales. The swish of a cloak caught the light as the shape of a man developed from the shadows. As Sollux’s eyes adjusted further to the change in the light, a smooth, youthful face appeared above the lantern. As the man reached the wall of bars, he hung the lantern on a peg the stuck out from the walls, letting the light flood over him and allowing Sollux to size up his captor. 

The man was tall and lean, his shoulders broad and accentuated by a flowing swath of a deep mauve cloak complimenting his ashen Confederate uniform. His hair was black and long, swooping back and sticking up at odd angles, most likely from where the sea spray had wetted then dried in his hair. His face was angular and sharp, his jaw set, and a pair of thin wireframe glasses hung on his nose. When he shifted away from the light, the glare moved from the lenses and Sollux nearly gasped at the startlingly purple eyes that shone from behind the spectacles. He never took his eyes off Sollux as his keys jangled and the bolt of the lock made a noisy protest, the door squealing as it swung inward. 

As the man approached, the sweet scent of cedar brushed across Sollux’s face, forcing away the pungent smell of brine and decay. Sollux prepared himself for a pistol to be drawn, or maybe a dagger. He’d prefer a led slug in the chest than cold metal on his throat. But the man made no move for a weapon, instead he inspected Sollux with an even gaze, though the corners of his mouth curled up ever so slightly. Finally, the man spoke.

“Howw are you feelin’?” He sounded pleasant enough, and only a slight southern accent crept into his speech, along with a very mild stutter.

Sollux had to swallow hard and remember to respond, he hadn’t expected any questions, let alone one as amiable as this one, “My fathe itcheth.”

“That wwould be the blood,” The man frowned before reaching towards his pocket and Sollux closed his eyes. 

So he WAS going to shoot him after all. But when the feather light touch of soft fabric tickled the side of his face, his eyes shot open and he jerked away with a confused sneer, “What the hell?!”

The man stood slightly bent over with a handkerchief clutched in his hand, dried red flakes of blood now staining the white fabric, his lips pursed, “Wwell I wwas tryin’ to help.”

“What do you want from me?” Sollux spat, leaning away as the man tried to wipe more blood away, though he entertained the thought of letting this Confederate officer clean him up just for the laugh he’d get out of it later.

“Pardon me for tryin’ to be civvil,” The man straightened himself once more, “Are you hungry? Need the privvy? Cold?”

“Cold?!” Sollux scoffed, “It’th like a damn furnathe down here.”

“Suit yourself,” he turned abruptly and began to walk away and Sollux almost called for him to wait, but the man just grabbed a stool that was laying on its side nearby and placed it upright in front of the bound soldier before seating himself in it with a flourish of his cape.

They stared at each other for a long moment before the other man spoke, his voice soft and curious, “Wwhat do you remember?”

“You mean before thith?” When the man nodded, Sollux looked away, trying to jumpstart his memory, “I wath thcouting for General Sherman…”

“Before that,” the man interrupted.

“We were in Atlanta…” Sollux tried to recall.

“Before that,” he interrupted again.

“I wath at the battle of…”

“Before that.”

Sollux looked at the man incredulously before sarcastically continuing, “I thinged up for the army…”

“Before that.”

“I grew up in…”

“Before that.”

“I wath born,” Sollux’s voice raised in anger as the man interrupted him repeatedly.

The man was quiet for a moment, then nearly whispered, “And before that?”

“Before what?” Sollux bellowed, “If thith ith thome kind of torture, it won’t work. If thith ith…whatever thith ith, I won’t tell you anything.”

The man sighed and rubbed his temples before muttering, “I thought by noww…”

“Well you thought wrong,” Sollux interrupted him for a change, “If you think you little gameth can break me, Ampora, you are dead wrong. I…”

“Howw did you knoww my name?” The man interrupted him, his head snapping up, his eyes suddenly gleaming.

“What?” Sollux thought quickly but could honestly not remember how he had known this man’s name was Ampora. Maybe he had read it on the mission briefing, there were only so many ships and only so many officers and the metals on his uniform signified he was a Commodore and they were few and far between.

The man moved closer and Sollux couldn’t look away from those lilac eyes, the sparkle made him shiver despite the heat. They grew steadily closer until the smell of cedar and the man’s warm breath rolled over Sollux, making the shivers intensify. Again he asked, “Howw did you knoww my name?”

Sollux swallowed, “I don’t know.”

Ampora smiled and then their lips were touching. It was awkward. It was warm. Suddenly the room was too hot. Way too hot. Uncomfortably hot. Smotheringly hot. Sollux gasped for air and his hands flailed, contacting fabric and he tore at it, gasping for breath as he emerged from the pile of blankets and pillows. Shaking off the haze of the dream, Sollux fumbled for his phone on his night stand. It was just after 9pm. He had an hour till he was picking up Aradia and taking her to the club. Sollux flopped back onto his pillow mound and stared at the ceiling. The dream seemed so real, and it was rare he had dreams so vivid, and he never had dreams about kissing another man. Sollux shook it off and removed himself from the stuffy confines of his bed. He needed a shower.


	5. Call Me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan finds Sollux drunk at the club and takes him home.

Sollux knocked back another shot of honey liquor and licked his lips with a sad little hum, savoring the burning sweet as he added the glass to a small stack of others. Catching the bartender’s eye, Sollux gave her another nod, signaling for more as he leaned heavily on his elbows, the faux marble of the bar cool under his flushed skin. When he heard the glass clink down he quickly snatched it up and downed it, signaling for another before she could step away. She gave him a sideways look, but poured another shot none the less. Sollux took the little glass and slid it across the bar so he could look directly down in it. He tried to see his reflection, but the thrumming of the bass kept it from settling into a smooth surface. Sollux sighed heavily before lifting the glass to his lips and tossing his head back, adding another victim to the nearly half bottle in his belly already, the glass corpse tossed aside with its comrades. Sollux buried his face in his hands again.

“Sol?” For as loud as it was in the club, the voice was muted.

Sollux turned his head ever so slightly, making the world spin a bit, as he took in the man who had interrupted his sulking. The purple streak in his hair immediately signaled that it was the guy he’d practically run from last time he was there. The man wore a deep purple shirt this time, his jeans a bit looser and faded black, his thick framed glasses perched on his nose, his eyebrows knitted together in worry. Sollux tried a smile but it came out more like a grimace. The noise was too loud and the heat too much, but he knew if he tried to get up he’d just collapse onto the floor and likely not get up for a while, so the bar stool was preferable.

“Wwhat the fuck happened to you?” That should have been offensive, coming from a total stranger, but the familiarity mixed with the worry was almost comforting.

Sollux sighed heavily, “Nothing.”

“May I sit?”

Sollux actually chuckled, “Yeah man, not like I own the plathe.”

Sollux noticed the man taking a seat by the slight shadow he cast over him. They sat there for a long time without speaking to each other, the noise of the club nearly drowning out the bartender when she finally came over and asked the other guy if he wanted a drink. Sollux’s fuzzy brain nearly registered he could order another drink and imbibe into oblivion when he felt a warm hand placed gently on his back and a soft voice near his ear.

“Sol? Sit up, let’s get some wwater in ya.”

Sollux lifted his head and found a cheap plastic cup being pushed into his hand, the already forming condensation pleasantly cool. He frowned at it and tried to push it away, but the other man insisted.

“Don’t be your typically stubborn self,” The man chided, “Drink this. You’ll be damn lucky if you don’t already havve alcohol poisonin’.”

Sollux frowned but took the glass anyways, mumbling before taking a drink, “Thorry.”

“For wwhat?” 

The chill of the water mixing in his body lightened the fog that hung around him a bit, “For running away the other night? Forgetting your name? For being drunk? Take your pick.”

“Eridan,” The man smiled as he signaled for another glass of water, “My name’s Eridan.”

A chill ran down Sollux’s spine but he wrote it off as the liquor, “Tho, may I athk how you know my name? You shorten it like we’ve know each other for yearth. I hate nicknameth jutht F-Y-I.”

“You wwouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Eridan smiled sadly and pushed the new plastic cup towards Sollux.

“Try me,” Sollux turned to Eridan, lifting the new cup to his lips and taking a deep swig, the cold water clearing his head even more.

“You’re gonna think I’m crazy,” he was stalling for time and Sollux knew it.

“Maybe I already do,” The brunette smirked playfully, “Or maybe I’m crathy too. No way to know unleth you tell me.”

Eridan sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair, “Wwell to be perfectly up front and honest wwith you, this isn’t the first time wwe’vve met.”

“Tho like college? Can’t be high thchool, and that’th one hell of a memory if it’th from grade thchool,” A pain began to form behind his eyes, the liquor catching up to him.

“Wwell,” Eridan seemed nervous and twitchy, “You see…”

Sollux waited for Eridan to finish, but when the young man just kept staring forward and not talking, the brunette laid a gentle, coaxing hand on his shoulder. Eridan turned and looked surprised, his eyes watery and deep amethyst. When his hand connected with the other man, Sollux felt an almost electric current run through his digits, rush down his arm, spike his heartbeat, before rushing back down and into the quickly warming spot of contact. The fleeting urge to kiss him tugged at Sollux’s brain but he shook it off as something he’d seen from some crappy romance movie. 

“Go on,” Sollux finally chuckled removing his hand from the other man’s shoulder, the electric feeling ceasing, but the vibrations still affecting his heartbeat.

“Wwe kneww each other before this life,” Eridan swallowed hard and looked away from Sollux.

“You mean like patht life palth?” It sounded completely absurd and maybe it was the alcohol but it almost didn’t surprise Sollux.

“Somethin’ like that,” Eridan shifted in his seat.

“LAST CALL EVERYONE!” Dave’s voice came over the music before the bass thrummed louder than before.

“Fuck,” Eridan looked relieved by the distraction, “Is it 2a.m. already?”

“Mutht be,” Sollux frowned down at his half empty glass of water.

“Wwell I hope you don’t plan on drivvin’ home,” The stern gaze had a hint of hope to it.

“Nope,” Sollux exclaimed sitting up before catching himself on the bar, the world spinning, “Aradia took my car, tho I’m planning on crawling home. Either that or begging Dave to take my drunk ath there.”

“Fuck that douche,” Eridan wrinkled his nose, “Come on, I’ll take ya.”

Sollux hesitated as Eridan jumped off his barstool, but when the man turned back to him with his violet eyes and sparkling smile and purple streaked hair, the brunette just had to chuckle, “Sure.”

As Sollux attempted to slide of his seat, the earth suddenly came rushing towards his face. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he tumbled downward, and Sollux had a quick second to reflect how his terrible decisions that evening had led to exactly this fate, and he was resigning himself to kissing the floor when a strong pair of hands shot out a caught him. Sollux was surprised at how strong Eridan was and smiled drunkenly up at him. Eridan righted the brunette and slung his arm across his broad shoulders so Sollux could lean onto him for support, and lean Sollux did. Eridan had to practically drag Sollux from the club. As they passed the DJ’s booth, Dave broke into an uncharacteristically wide smile and gave a whoop and Sollux managed to raise a middle finger to the blonde, consequently making him lay his head onto Eridan’s shoulder to counteract the motion. Soon they were out of the hot, loud building and into the cool spring night air. Sollux kept his head buried against Eridan’s shoulder as they limped across the asphalt. When Eridan led him up to the side of a sleek, black BMW Z4 2012 edition Sollux felt like rolling his eyes. Man this guy was loaded. He was pretty sure he’d paid his tab for him too before they left and that was no small amount. Sollux tried to figure out how many drinks he’d had and at a couple dollars a shot, but the numbers weren’t adding up properly in his drink addled brain when he felt Eridan lean him against his car before opening the door.

“Alright,” Eridan looked at him seriously, “If for any reason ya feel like vvomittin’ ya tell me immediately so I can pull ovver. I ain’t havvin’ you ruinin’ my leather interior.”

Sollux nodded his assent before Eridan helped him into the car. Once he was secure, the other man got in the driver’s side and started the vehicle. The ride was smooth as silk as Sollux instructed where to go, keeping his eyes closed for fear the motion outside would send his stomach reeling. When they turned onto his street though, Eridan let out a slight chuckle.

“Honeysuckle Wway? Shoulda figured.”

“Apartmenth were cheap,” Sollux mumbled as he sat up, immediately regretting the decision as his stomach lurched violently.

Eridan parked the car and hopped out but as Sollux tried to do the same, the world sped up like a treadmill and his feet just could not stay planted on the earth. Luckily Eridan was there in time to catch him again as they fell in a heap against the side of the car.

“For the love of Cod,” Eridan sighed before bodily scooping up the leaner man bridal style.

Sollux didn’t protest, but instead wrapped his arms around Eridan’s neck and nuzzled into his shoulder, humming against the heat of the contact. Eridan smelled of saltwater taffy, and Sollux thought that was extremely fitting, though why he couldn’t exactly place. When they got to the door of his apartment, Sollux groaned as Eridan lowered his feet to set him up.

“Calm dowwn,” Eridan tsk’ed, “Givve me your keys.”

Sollux fumbled for his pocket but his fingers just wouldn’t function. With a crimson face and an exasperated sigh, Eridan batted away the drunk man’s hand and tentatively reached into Sollux’s jean pocket and fished out the keys, sticking them into the lock with a slightly embarrassed huff before pushing the door open and re-hefting his companion. A set of stairs immediately inside the door made Eridan stop and contemplate how he was going to get the man up when he spied a couch across the darkened main floor. With great care he deposited his clingy ward onto the sofa. Sollux groaned as he was laid onto the couch and weakly reached back for the comforting warmth of Eridan. The other man disappeared and Sollux faintly heard cupboards opening and the sound of the faucet running before Eridan came back into view holding a glass of water and the kitchen waste basket and set them within reach of the inebriated brunette.

“Alright,” Eridan sighed, his eyes suddenly tired, “Wwell I guess I’ll be goin’ noww and let ya sleep this off.”

As Eridan turned to leave Sollux quickly reached out and caught his hand, “We had a fight. Aradia accuthed me of thleeping around again. I love her and I don’t, ya know? I jutht…”

Sollux pulled Eridan’s hand till the other man knelt beside him. The overwhelming urge to kiss the purple eyed man welled up again in him but Sollux bit it back, instead reaching to the side table, groping until his fingers found a long cylindrical object which he pulled back in triumph. A Sharpie. Popping off the cap, he opened Eridan’s hand and shakily wrote his cell phone number.

“Call me thometime?” Eridan smiled and leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Sollux’s hair.

“Night, Sol.” Eridan stood and quietly left the apartment, closing the door carefully behind him.

Sollux sighed and rolled onto his back as his stomach rumbled in protest, the fleeting thought that he should have kissed him echoing in his mind.


	6. Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux is having another dream. Maybe he shouldn't have drank so much last night.

Sollux’s head swam as he tossed and turned. He was too hot. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The sound of a horse whinnying made him uncover his eyes and asses the room around him. The floor was a rich dark wood, hand carved and nearly seamless. The walls were white washed with some fine filigree, and the room was generously furnished with a desk and several chairs. The sofa he was sitting on was of a fine purple velvet. Then he noticed the lace on his sleeves, pushed up around his elbows to reveal a hand beaten gold bracelet with a strange insignia on it reminiscent of two lines of waves. Aquarius. His shirt was untucked from his tan breeches, his stockings discarded with his brown riding boots next to the settee. The high arched window was open letting in a warm breeze and the pungent smell of corn and manure as the orange light of the setting sun slanted across the floor. Sollux’s throat was suddenly too dry and he called out.

“Meena?” 

“Comin’ sur!” A muffled voice sounded from somewhere nearby, accompanied by hurried footsteps until the door creaked open and a woman with mocha colored skin entered, he head bowed, a trickle of sweat glistening on her cheeks, “Sur?”

“My throat ith dry,” Sollux explained and the woman quickly lifted her full skirts in a quick and sloppy curtsy and exited the room, “I heard a horthe.”

“Lord Ampora’s returned, sur,” The young woman reentered the room with a clay mug and pitcher, pouring water into the mug and handing it to Sollux, “I’m sure he’ll be wantin’ ta see ya, sur.”

The cool water felt relieving to Sollux parched throat as he downed the mug before handing it back to the servant woman who set it on the side table with the pitcher, “And I him.”

“Anythin’ else, sur?” Meena bowed her head once more.

“Yeth,” Sollux stood and tucked his hand under the servant woman’s chin and lifted her face till her black, uncertain eyes met his, “You look extheptionally beautiful today.”

Meena flushed as he placed a well meant kiss to her forehead, “Th-thank you, sur.”

“That will be all,” Sollux smiled as he released the still blushing woman, “You may tell him I’ll thee him now.”

The woman curtsied once more, this time with a little more grace and attention, before whirling in a swoosh of fabric and exiting the room. Sollux chuckled to himself before crossing to the far wall where hung a polished silver mirror. He had two cowlicks, one on each side of his head towards the back which he tried to smooth out but neither would cooperate so he left them. He had just adjusted his sleeves and tucked his shirt back in when the sound of heavy riding boots on wood floor planks approached him. With one last look into the mirror and a small smirk, Sollux turned to the open door to greet his visitor. 

His breeches were cream colored, giving way to white stockings and dark brown leather riding boots. The ruffles on his sleeves and cravat accented his lithe torso as well as his gold lined vest. His skin was a creamy white, the sign of someone who spent little time in the sun. His eyes were a bright orchid and they smiled at the sight of Sollux as his voice came, commanding but gentle.

“I’m glad you’re still here.”

“You’ve been gone a while,” Sollux played idly with a bobble on the desk.

“Wwar is brewwin’,” The young man closed the door behind him, making sure the latch was securely in place before slowly crossing the room to Sollux, “The King wwants somethin’ to be done about those dissidents in Boston.”

“They have every right to be angry,” Sollux raised an eyebrow, “Not all of uth are born into privilege.”

“Please, not noww,” the fatigue in his voice was clear, “I knoww your loyalties lie to the Colonies.”

“Ath should yourth,” Sollux placed a hand on the other man’s cheek, “Eridan? You look extheptionally beautiful today.”

Eridan smiled and leaned into the touch, “You say that evvery day.”

“And I mean it,” Sollux’s smile dropped and suddenly his lips were pressed to Eridan’s.

Eridan wrapped firm arms around the brunette as ebony locks fell loose from their ribbon-tied confine, Sollux tugging on the silk tape and running his fingers through the sweat dampened hair. Sollux groaned and pulled Eridan’s hot lips to his neck as the other man’s thigh pressed between his legs to the growing bulge in his breeches. Eridan tore at his vest and shirt till his creamy skinned chest was exposed and heaving, the fabric flapping loosely at his sides. Sollux attacked the lightly haired chest with fervent kisses as he backed Eridan up to the settee and coaxed him down with warm kisses. Pulling his own shirt over his head and tossing the garment aside, Sollux climbed into Eridan lap and began to kiss his bruised lips even harder. Eridan pushed Sollux away and lashed out at his exposed chest, sucking on the tanned flesh and brown nipples, making Sollux moan loudly.

There was a sudden sound, the door handle rattling, the door banging. Sollux sat up, drenched in sweat and short of breath. He was in his apartment, small slats of morning light filtered in through the blinds. The sound of an engine outside. Looking around Sollux spotted his keys sitting on the coffee table. It was Aradia. She must have dropped his car back off after leaving him high and dry last night. Last night. The urge to vomit suddenly overwhelmed him and he reached for the receptacle Eridan had left so conveniently within reach and wretched. His entire body was on fire. As reached to the table and his fingers brushed against the condensation drenched glass of cool water. Swishing a little around in his mouth to ride himself of the taste of shame and bad decisions, Sollux swallowed the rest of the cool liquid down and laid back on his couch. A beep signaled he’d received a text and he searched the floor nearby where he had cast-off most of his clothing in the night, rifling through the pockets on his jeans until he found his phone and a message from an unfamiliar number.

Tylenol wworks best for hangovvers ~Eridan

He doubled his W’s and V’s in his texts to sound like his stutter. What a pretentious ass. Sollux risked moving from the couch long enough to make it to the kitchen and some much needed drugs and more cold liquid salvation before plopping back down on the cushions and attempting to return to the dream he was having. He couldn’t really recall any details of it other than it had been very nice and that he hadn’t really minded the heat.

“Dream on,” Sollux scoffed as he tossed the blanket from the back of the couch onto the floor and closed his eyes.


	7. Ordianry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux goes to visit Feferi at Dualscar's Diner, but when the walk home doesn't go quite as planned, he finds himself alone and Eridan is the one there to be his friend when he needs one.

Just a day. Just an ordinary day. It had taken Sollux all of Friday to recover from the massive hangover that plagued his brain and stomach. He swore he’d never drink again but secretly knew that promise wouldn’t last. Saturday he picked up Aradia who apologized for being so assuming and treated him to a movie as penance. Sunday they spent all day in bed having amazing make-up sex. Monday, with lack of a new project to work on, Sollux ran some errands, bought some upgrades for his computer, and grabbed the latest series of comics. Tuesday was spent applying the upgrades to his computer and reactivating his World of Warcraft account and power leveling a Troll Druid. Needless to say, he was feeling a little restless and home stuck when Feferi texted him on Wednesday evening inviting him to the diner for some best friend hang out time.

Sollux parked his bike in the usual spot as the sun dipped behind the diner. The bells on the door jingled as Sollux entered the nearly deserted eatery. Feferi beamed a smile from a booth at the far end where she was wrapping silverware and signaled for him to join her. Sliding into the booth, Sollux quickly grabbed up a fork and knife and began rolling them in a napkin.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Feferi giggled at him.

“Sure,” Sollux smiled warmly back at her, “How about one of thothe Chai thingth you made the other day.”

“Coming right up,” Feferi slid out of the booth and stepped behind the counter, “So what’s new with you?”

“Thame old thame old,” Sollux added his roll of silverware to the basket of other completed sets and grabbed supplies for another.

“How’s Aradia?” the brunette tried to sound nonchalant but Sollux could hear the contempt in her voice and it made him sigh a laugh.

“Oh you know how she ith.”

“Have another fight?” 

“Not thinthe the other night,” Sollux sighed, adding another completed set to the pile, “But it wath a bad one.”

“What about this time?” Feferi set down the steaming cup of coffee colored liquid and slid in next to Sollux who moved over to make room for her.

“She accuthed me of thleeping around again.”

“Well I can’t say I blame her on that end,” Feferi giggled and playfully shoved Sollux, “Any woman who knows you knows you can’t keep your dick in your pants.”

The man gave her a sideways smirk and for a flash remembered just how sweet her lips tasted and how she looked in the throes of passion, her hair mussed and a sheen of sweat on her brow as she bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. She had been his first and longest lover as well as his oldest and dearest friend. They continued to wrap in silence till Sollux spoke up.

“I haven’t been theeping around on her though,” his voice was quiet.

“You almost sound disappointed,” Feferi mused.

“FF, come on,” Sollux turned to her, “Am I really that bad?”

“Yes,” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Whatever,” He huffed and grabbed another set of silverware.

“Do you love her?”

“I dunno,” Sollux sighed and leaned back in the booth, swinging his arms across the back and facing the ceiling, “I mean I like her but…well she’th nice and all…the thex is really good.”

“Ok now that’s a little T.M.I. for me,” Feferi jabbed Sollux in the side and he recoiled to nurse his ribs, “Sollux, if you don’t like her then don’t lead her on.”

“That’th jutht it,” the brunette exhaled, “I think I’m comfortable ith all.”

There was a long pause before Sollux blurted out, “I wath thinking about marrying her.”

Silverware clattered to the table so loudly it made Sollux jump. Feferi began to mumble apologies as she retrieved the scattered utensils, her face quickly flushing pink. 

“Jethuth FF,” Sollux snorted, “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll be…” Feferi fumbled with the flatware as she attempted to regain composure, “I’ll be just fine. Marry her, huh?”

“I dunno, maybe?” Sollux shrugged as he grabbed a set of silverware and began wrapping it idly, “What do you think?”

“Well you should follow your heart and not rush into anything you’re not ready for.”

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, Sollux pausing to sip his now cooled drink. Glancing out the window, Sollux watched as the shadow cast by the building stretched far in the setting sun before being swallowed by bigger shadows. A young couple walked by hand in hand and Sollux sighed. Feferi was right and he shouldn’t rush into anything, but he was beginning to get a sense of urgency like time was slipping past him and he needed to accomplish all those things you are supposed to do to become a full-fledged adult. Suddenly one of his dreams came wisping back though his mind, a warm beach in the Pacific waiting for the sun to set.

“I’ve been having dreamth,” Sollux mused.

“Oh?” Feferi perked up at the subject change.

“Yeah,” he turned back to her, “They’ve been pretty vivid, too.”

“Like the ones you had after your mom…” Feferi trailed off, recalling the nearly prophetic dreams Sollux had admitted to her that he’d had right before his mother’s death.

“Yeth. Well, no,” Sollux corrected, “Thethe are jutht ath vivid, more tho in fact. But thethe oneth theem to be like memorieth. Like thomething that happened long ago.”

“What happens in them?” Feferi put down her silverware and turned in the booth to face Sollux.

“I can’t really remember,” Sollux huffed irritated, “They are tho thtrong when I’m having them but then fade quickly afterwardth. But the thame guy keepth popping up in them. I think it’th that guy from the club the other night?”

“Maybe it’s just because he was fresh on your mind?” Feferi coaxed.

“Maybe,” The man shook his head unconvinced, “It’th really the name that keepth popping up.”

“What name?”

“Hith name ith…”

The door suddenly rang and Feferi turned around with a happy chime, “Eridan!”

Sollux whipped around in his seat. Sure enough, standing there in loose khakis and a Dualscar’s Diner graphic t-shirt stood the man who’d taken him home from the club the week before. Feferi continued to chatter next to him as she slid out of the booth to stand.

“Eridan, you’re just in time to meet my best friend!” She beamed happily.

“Sol?” Eridan breathed in disbelief.

“Hey there,” the brunette smirked sheepishly.

“You two know each other?” The young woman looked between the two men, confused.

“You could thay that. Tho you’re the new guy here?”

“Yeah, he’s the one who bought out Gerry’s share,” Feferi explained, “And he’s my relief for tonight. Wait here while I get my stuff and you can walk me home?”

“Sure,” Sollux rose from his seat and nodded as she disappeared into the back to get her things.

“Howw’s the head?” Sauntering over, the newcomer set his backpack into an empty bar chair.

“Fine now,” the man rubbed his neck absently, “The Tylenol really helped, though. Thankth.”

“Not a problem,” Eridan gathered up the wrapped utensils and took them behind the counter, “And the lady friend?”

“She apologithed and brought my car back,” He chuckled.

“Good,” Eridan checked over his shoulder before turning back, “Look, if you’re not doin’ anythin’ tonight, this place gets really fuckin’ borin’ and I swwear if I havve to listen to Gam tell me about miracles one more time I’m gonna punch him.”

Sollux openly laughed, “Well let me get FF home and we’ll thee how I’m feeling, ok?”

“No pressure or anythin’,” the other man mumbled, “I mean I did take ya home the other night, it’s not like you owwe me or anythin’.”

“Thmooth,” Sollux started to glare but then Feferi emerged from the back with her hoodie slung over her arm and her giant purse over her shoulder and his features leveled out.

“Ready?” She beamed up at him and Sollux nodded as she turned back to Eridan, “Have a good night!”

“I’ll try,” Eridan shrugged.

 

***

“Gerry just got tired of doing it,” the sun had set as Feferi and Sollux walked the few city blocks to her apartment building, Sollux with his bike.

“But weren’t you and he kind of a thing?” their conversation had rounded to this point just as they entered the drive to Feferi’s complex.

“Not really,” she blushed, “We went out a couple of times, but that didn’t pan out. I guess there just isn’t a man out there for me right now.”

They had reached her apartment door and Sollux just stared at her for a long moment. Her hair was a mess of dark brown curls, her skin creamy and smooth, her curves generous yet not unappealing. Quite the opposite in fact. Dropping his bike in the grass, Sollux slowly walked closer to her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

“Sollux,” She blushed and turned her eyes away but then his lips met hers and she made a weak noise and pressed against him.

Reaching around, Sollux grabbed ahold of Feferi’s butt and ground his hips against her as she draped her arms around his shoulders. Loose curls of chocolate tumbled in a waterfall over both their backs as they deepened the kiss. The wind whipped around them and the leaves rustled overhead, the warmth from the day still seeping from the earth, and all seemed to be perfect like a dream. Until Feferi started pushing him away. Sollux reluctantly relinquished her lips, a soft groan escaping his throat. She smiled and ran a fond hand through Sollux’s tussled hair.

“I’m sorry,” She breathed, a heavy sadness infused in her words, “I shouldn’t have.”

“You hate Aradia anywayth,” Sollux chuckled as he tried to go in for another kiss but Feferi held him back.

“No, you horny ass,” She sighed, “I mean I can’t.”

“Why not?” Sollux scoffed, “You thaid there wathn’t a man for you, tho I’m proving you wrong.”

“No,” the young woman huffed, her eyes tearing up, “You aren’t. In fact you’re proving me all too right. Sollux, you’re my best friend and yes once we were lovers but those days are over.”

“But they don’t have to be,” Sollux tried to sooth her but she jerked away from his touch like it burned her, and it hurt him.

“God damn it, Sollux,” Feferi’s voice turned angry as she gestured to her apartment, “There isn’t a man for me out there because there’s a woman for me. Right here.”

The world seemed to stop moving and Sollux suddenly felt like he’d been punch in the gut, “What?”

“I’ve been trying to tell you for weeks now, but I just couldn’t find the nerve,” Feferi turned away, unable to face him as tears streamed down her face, “And then we kissed and we shouldn’t have and now…now…”

Sollux wanted to grab her and hold her tight, to tell her it was ok. Instead he just stood there, looking away because he couldn’t bring himself to look at her. Even after he heard the door to her apartment quietly open and close, her hiccupped sobs dying behind the metal, he stayed planted to the spot for what seemed like hours. When he did move, it was like he was in a dream, a fuzzy normal dream where nothing makes sense and nothing is clear. He picked up his bicycle from where it was in the grass and walked in a daze, unaware of where his feet were taking him. It wasn’t until the purple neon lights nearly blinded him that Sollux realized he was back at Dualscar’s Diner.

Jamming his bike into the rack, Sollux paused with his hand on the door. How could he have been so stupid? Feferi was his best friend but she had felt like she couldn’t tell him this simple fact. Why was she so ashamed? He wasn’t inhospitable to gay people or else he wouldn’t hang around Dave and John. He just didn’t understand it and he wanted to turn around and go beat on her door and tell her he still loved her no matter what and that he was sorry but it was a little late for that. Movement inside caused him to look up. Eridan was wiping down tables, a rather bored look painting his features as he surveyed the empty diner until his eyes landed on Sollux standing at the door. Giving a brief start, Eridan broke into a smirk which quickly fell when he signaled for Sollux to enter but the brunette didn’t move. Crossing to the door, the other man opened it with a confused look.

“Sol?”

He collapsed into Eridan’s arms suddenly and so unexpectedly that the other man let out a small yelp. Sollux didn’t cry, just held the other man close, crushing him tighter against him until slowly, softly, Eridan wound his arms around Sollux and began rubbing soft soothing circles on his back.

“Hey,” Eridan’s voice was comforting, “Come on noww. It’s ok. Come on, let’s go sit dowwn.”

Sollux nodded, not trusting his voice as Eridan led his not to a booth but through the swinging doors, past the kitchen where Gamzee sat on a milk crate bobbing his head to the music coming from his iPod headphones, and into the small back office. Sitting Sollux in the worn swivel chair, Eridan kneeled down in front of him, smiling comfortingly.

“Can I get ya anythin’?”

Sollux nodded, “Yeah, one of thothe Chai tea thingth.”

Eridan laughed out loud, “All right, just a sec.”

Sollux relaxed in the chair as he watched Eridan leave the room, heard him pass Gamzee and remind the other man of his need to do the dishes so they could go home on time tonight, go through the swinging door, and begin to get out supplies for the drink. Wrapping his arms around himself, Sollux looked at all the pictures on the walls as the sound of Eridan steaming the drink and Gamzee running the dishwasher bombarded his ears. They were pictures of the diner before and after the remodeling, favorite customers, and of course the staff, several of those being of Feferi. Sollux pulled out his phone, he had to text her, but then when his phone flashed to life his eye were assaulted with another photo, this one of he and Feferi with their arms wrapped around each other, Sollux with his tongue sticking out and Feferi with her eyes crossed and cheeks puffed out. The brunette dropped his phone on a stack of papers and buried his head in his hands, leaning against the desk for support. 

When Eridan reentered, he set a steaming mug next to Sollux and then pulled up a small stool and sat facing the brunette, again rubbing soft circles on his back, “So wwanna tell me wwhat’s wwrong?”

“FF jutht,” Sollux sighed heavily, “She told me thomething and I kinda freaked out a bit I gueth?”

“She told ya about Jade finally?” Eridan smirked.

“How the fuck did you know?” Sollux sat up, turning an indignant glare at the ebony haired man.

“Wwell cause Jade’s in here all the time.”

“Tho am I!” the brunette huffed.

“Then howw come there’s no pictures of you up there and like a bunch of Jade?” Eridan gestured to the wall and slowly Sollux noticed the same black haired girl with thick glasses appearing in several of them right next to Feferi, “And howw come I ain’t seen you in here before tonight? I’vve been in here for almost twwo months noww.”

“I dunno,” Sollux shrugged, “I gueth I’ve been buthy.”

“Maybe that’s the problem,” Eridan nudged him playfully, “Gotta livve wwhile ya can.”

The door chimed signaling customers entering the diner and Eridan stood, “You can stay here as long as ya need.”

“Thankth,” Sollux watched Eridan leave the office before taking a sip of his spicy drink, humming around the warm taste in his mouth.

Sollux sat sipping his drink and quietly watched the clock tick from 9:30pm to 9:40pm to 9:50pm as Eridan took care of the customers who’d come in and a phone call or two for carry-out orders as Gamzee worked the grill, Eridan stopping by the office door just to check on him every few minutes. When the digital clock flashed 10:00pm, Sollux heard Eridan lock the front door and the distinct click of the open sign chain being pulled. Sollux finished his drink and handed the porcelain mug to Gamzee as the man came shuffling in, his glazed eyes searching for any stray dishes. Eridan gave him a soft smile as he came in a retrieved a deposit envelope before disappearing up front again. Gamzee again came by, this time with his bag slung over his shoulder and his typical goofy smile as he drawled. 

“Have a good night, mother trucker.”

Sollux guffawed as the tall man slinked off. Soon, Eridan appeared in the doorway and leaned against the metal frame with a tired sigh.

“Make ya a deal,” Eridan extended his hand, offering it to Sollux, “If you wwalk me home, I’ll drive you to your place.”

“Whatever,” Sollux rolled his eyes but took the offered hand anyways, pulling himself up with the man’s assistance.

They exited the darkened diner and Sollux grabbed his bike from the rack, walking quietly next to Eridan. After a few blocks, Sollux murmured.

“Thankth for everything.”

“Hm?” Eridan turned his head as if shaken from a deep thought, “Oh, no problem. Just looked like ya really needed a friend.”

“Well you’ve thertainly done one hell of a job,” the brunette chuckled, “You’ve gotten to thee the full thpectrum of my quirky perthonality.”

“Not the first time,” the sigh was happy and content.

“What do you mean?”

“Remember I told you the other night?” Eridan shot him a glance but then turned back, “No, you probably don’t.”

“Oh right,” Sollux recalled fuzzy memories of the bar conversation, “Patht life shinnaniganth.”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

They were quiet as Eridan took a turn down another road, the buildings giving way to nice houses with manicured lawns before Sollux found his voice again, “Tho you wanna tell me about thith patht life?”

“Another time maybe,” he waved the question off with a tired yawn, “Suffice to say wwe’vve been through a lot together.”

The silence prevailed yet again until Eridan turned up the drive of a nice multileveled brick house. Sollux whistled low at the detailed brick walkway and twisting wrought iron lamppost. Even for the neighborhood they were in, this house was decadent. Feferi wasn’t kidding when she said this guy was loaded. Eridan typed in his code into the keypad and the garage door opened noisily revealing the BWM he’d taken Sollux home in the week before as well as a beat up old pick-up truck, a stark contrast to the nearly pristine, sleek piece of machinery sharing space with it.

“Load up your bike,” Eridan stifled another yawn.

“Actually I’ll jutht ride home, you look really tired.”

“You sure?” Eridan couldn’t hide another yawn escaping his lips, “It’s like five miles back to your place or somethin’.”

“Really, it’th ok,” Sollux smirked, sliding the kickstand of his bicycle down and sticking out his hand for Eridan to shake.

The charcoal haired man took his hand and shook it firmly, though his smile dropped just slightly. But Sollux didn’t let go of his hand. There was a tingling warmth where their hands touched causing Sollux’s skin to crawl and itch, but in a good way. His head began to swim and he felt the overwhelming feeling of déjà vu. Then he was leaning in slowly. Eridan licked his cracked pink lips and Sollux began to tremble. They were so close, and Eridan slid his hand up Sollux’s arm, accepting him in an embrace as their bodies came closer together and their lips nearly touched. But then the brunette stopped and instead rested his forehead against Eridan’s.

“I’m thorry,” he scoffed, his arms wrapping around Eridan’s waist and holding him close, “I can’t. I’m not…”

“Shh,” Eridan sighed, “Go home, and I’ll see you again soon.”

Sollux simply nodded and Eridan pulled him close in a tight embrace before releasing him and backing into the garage. The brunette stumbled to his bicycle and kicked up the stand, hopping onto the cool seat. With a final glance back at Eridan he slowly pedaled down the driveway and off into the night, picking up speed as he heard the garage door closing, afraid to look back and see the young man looking longingly after him. He wasn’t gay. He didn’t like guys. But then why had he nearly kissed Eridan? Sollux pedaled faster, letting the cool evening air whip across his face and cover his fleeting urges with the force of his excursion on his muscles as he flew home. It had been an ordinary day, after all. Just an ordinary day. Sollux looked to the sky and sighed.


	8. Uncharted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night, another dream about Eridan.

Sollux’s lungs burned as he ran, picking up speed as the grand mansion came into view. The burly guard at the gate readied his riffle, but upon recognizing the young man lowered it once more and allowed him to race past with a nod. In front of the house, a carriage was being packed with several large trunks as the horses nickered impatiently, chomping at their bits. Sliding to a halt, Sollux looked to the servants who grunted and tilted their heads back into the house. The brunette bowed his thanks and raced into the manse. Bounding up velvet lined stairs and past expensive portraits, Sollux’s bare feet padded along the carpeted wooden floors leaving dusty foot prints behind him. When he heard muffled commands from down the hall, Sollux knew where to find his query. 

The young man nearly ran headlong into two servants who exited a nearby door carrying a heavy trunk. He excused himself amid curses and grunts and finally arrived at the door he sought. His heart sank instantly as he saw another young man dressed in a trim velvet riding coat lacing up his boots. Sollux felt tears sting his eyes and whipped them away quickly before finding his voice.

“Pyotr’th Grand Embathy?” His voice was choked and he hated the sound of it, “Tho the rumorth were true.”

“Sollux,” The young man whirled around, his breeches tight against his thighs cutting a dashing figure clad in purple as his long black hair swept across his shoulders, his eyes gleaming aubergine against his pale complexion. 

“Tho thith ith it?” Sollux’s face contorted into a glower, “Jutht up and gone? Do thvidaniya.”

“You knoww that I am bound to go wwith him,” He crossed to his dressing table and grabbed a satin ribbon, brushing his hair back and gathering it.

“Damn it, Eridan,” Sollux slammed his hand into the door frame, “Look at me.”

“Do you think this doesn’t hurt me?” Eridan turned on his heels, his black hair flying back out wildly, his eyes shimmering, “Do you think I wwant to leavve?”

“Tell him no,” the brunette shook as his rage began to give way to sorrow, “Tell him you can’t.”

“It’s not that easy!” Eridan bellowed even as tears streamed down his face, “You don’t simply tell the Tsar ‘no, I can’t go on your little advventure because my friend doesn’t wwant me to’.”

“But you might not come back!” Sollux’s anger flared again before another sob caught his throat, “How can you jutht abandon me?”

“Oh don’t you evven start that,” Eridan’s voice hitched, “I’ll be back in a year or twwo.”

“But what about the thtuff you told me?” Sollux pleaded, “I’ve been dreaming, Eridan! I’ve been dreaming of thrange landth and thranger people. And I’ve been hearing the voitheth! You told me we didn’t have much…”

“I knoww wwhat I said,” Eridan growled, “And don’t you think I’vve been agonizin’ ovver wwhat to do?”

There was a long silence and Eridan turned back to his dresser, grabbing a jeweled brush and running it through his hair before Sollux suddenly blurted out, “Take me with you.”

“You knoww I can’t do that,” Eridan tied his hair up with the ribbon.

“Why not?”

“Look at you!” Eridan turned back to him, “You’re obvviously a commoner. Evven if he doesn’t knoww you, your clothes…givve you…awway…”

Suddenly Eridan ran out into the hall and shouted for one of his servants who came racing before he instructed, “Bring me hot wwater and towwels and be quick about it.”

“Eridan, what are – Whao!” the brunette cried as the other man grabbed him by the hand and dragged him further into the room to a large wooden chest and armoire before flinging open the cabinets and tossing garments at Sollux.

“These should fit you and I think I havve and extra pair of boots around here somewwhere,” the slender man flipped through a few dusty garments in the back of the tall wooden wardrobe before emerging with a gold trimmed yellow jacket, “Ah ha! This old thing wwill do the trick.”

“Eridan?” Sollux began to protest before a servant entered with a basin of water and several soft cloths which the noble instructed be set at the dresser and then shooed the servant out before closing the door then turning on the brunette with a wicked grin.

“Noww for those,” Eridan’s eyes gleamed and he briskly approached Sollux, grabbing his shirt and quickly pulling it over the man’s head and off his body.

“Eridan!” Sollux let out a startled yelp, grabbing for his shirt which the other man tossed into a corner, “What are you doing?”

Eridan reached to the fastening of Sollux’s pants but had his hand swatted away, “Look Sol, do you wwant to come wwith me or not?”

“At leatht tell me what you’re doing before you thtrip me naked!” Sollux demanded, again deflecting Eridan’s hands as the man reached for his pants.

“If I can make you look like you’re a noble, then Pyotr will gladly take you wwith us,” Eridan explained, the gleam in his eyes sending a chill down Sollux’s spine.

“Do you think it’ll work?”

“Just trust me,” Eridan breathed reverently, his warm breath spilling over Sollux who nodded and allowed the other man to remove the last of his clothes.

Retrieving a cloth and dipping it in the hot water, Eridan carefully began to wash away the bits of dust and grime that clung to Sollux’s body and face. Grabbing stockings and breeches, Eridan helped Sollux into the unfamiliar garments. Wetting his hands, he ran them through Sollux’s hair before grabbing his brush and pulling at the knots until the brown strands where uniformly plated and slightly waved as they fell around his ears. Eridan helped him into the shirt as he instructed him on the few points of nobility that would be needed to convince the Tsar at first glance that he belonged there. He would be presented as Eridan’s cousin, of slightly lower station but a trusted traveling companion. He was to keep as quiet and submissive as possible. Eridan told him how to receive the royal and to avoid the other lords as much as possible until they were well on their way. After the boots were laced, the shirt tucked, the breeches tightened, and the stockings straightened, Eridan slid the yellow coat onto the other man, before turning him around and making sure everything was hanging right.

“Eridan?” Sollux breathed softly.

“Hm?” The noble was checking the buttons and pulling at the seams till they formed sharp angles and snapped when he tugged the collar.

“Thank you,” When Eridan turned a smile up to him, Sollux closed the distance and kissed him softly.

Eridan’s eyes widened then a smile creased them and they closed as he kissed him back softly before pulling away, “You look perfect.”

There was a knock at the door and a muted voice on the other side, “Sir, the carriage is ready.”

“Ready?” Eridan whispered, resting his forehead against Sollux’s.

“Ready,” Sollux smiled.

Sollux’s eyes fluttered open. It was still dark but he felt so content, the wisps of the dream still fogging his eyes as a smirk played on his lips. But as the fog lifted and reality set back in, his smile faded and turned into a worried frown. Sliding out from under the blankets, Sollux padded quietly to the bathroom for a glass of water, the brisk air feeling good against his bare chest. After he downed the cool liquid, Sollux contemplated his reflection as his mind tried to justify why Eridan had appeared in his dream. Why he had kissed him. This was all new territory for him. Grabbing the comb that sat on the sink he brushed his hair down so it covered his ears and the brown locks formed a gentle wave. This only proved to deepen his frown, so he mussed his hair and returned to bed, though his mind didn’t quiet for some time as he tried to piece together why Eridan had been invading his most vivid dreams as of late.


	9. Fidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux has a little solo session in the shower before meeting up with Eridan for lunch and attempting to patch things up with Feferi.

An annoyingly loud series of beeps jolted Sollux awake and he groaned, slamming his hand down on his phone on the nightstand beside him. Pulling it to his face so his sleep and genetic impaired eyes could comprehend the meaning of the rude intrusion to his sleep, Sollux squinted at the blocky letters telling him he had a new e-mail marked urgent. Groaning again Sollux rolled over and ran his hand along the ground, his fingers brushing the rough carpet till they met cool hard plastic which he grabbed hastily and pulled onto his bed. Flipping the laptop open, Sollux turned away from the blinding light of the screen and fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand. Sliding them onto his nose, the brunette let his fingers lazily tap on the keys until his e-mail popped up. 

Working from home had several severe advantages and Sollux liked every one of them. But in return, he had to answer every e-mail his boss sent to him within a reasonable time, so they’d worked out a system where she’d flag the messages as Urgent and he had linked an alert to his phone. When the note popped up, Sollux had to squint at the annoyingly hot pink text AND decipher the jumble of words that stared up at him mockingly. How Roxy had managed to become the top level programmer in the company was beyond him but the point was she had so he had to answer to her, and her coding was downright impressive when Sollux had looked into it. Managing to decipher the severe mistyping and WONK’s, Sollux groaned again. His next workload was ready and he had to swing by the office to pick up some paperwork to accompany it. How archaic. 

As the shower hissed to life and steam bellowed from the glass enclosure, Sollux tossed his glasses onto the back of the toilet and stepped out of his boxers and into the shower. The second the water hit his skin, Sollux let out a pleasure grunt, the heat seeping into his body and relaxing his muscles. Letting his head lull forward, the brunette watched rivulets of water pour down his chest, across his belly, and splash onto the tuft of coarse brown hair before coursing down his legs and into the swirling drain. Once his mind became less sleep addled he reached for the combination shampoo and body wash, thanking whatever God had inspired the lazy ass like himself who invented it. Once his hair was good and lathered he ran his soapy hands over the rest of his body, his fingers idly lingering on his dick which indolently swelled in response to contact. Smirking, Sollux decided that ignoring the wants and needs of his body would be a terrible idea and that wanking one out in the shower would be a very good start to the day.

Dipping his head under the water, the brunette turned his back to the spray once more as he reached for more soap, using the slippery bluish liquid to slather his now nearly hard dick. Cradling the shaft with his left hand, the man ran his right hand up his torso, grazing over his nipple and playing his fingers across his shoulder before tracing back down again. He closed his eyes as his hand slowly stroked up and down his cock while images of Aradia entered his mind, her hair splayed and her eyes squeezed shut as he slowly thrust into her. Her breasts where small but perky, the pink nipples begging him to suck at them and play over them with his tongue and he picked up the pace of his stroking. But the images were stale, and he scrunched his face as his vision changed. Soft cascading curls of bronze entered his mind as his hand picked up the pace. Skin soft pink and indulgent moans to match every thrust, Feferi had liked it when he fucked her because he could hit the right spot, his glans rubbing against her with every stroke. He knew her body well. But again the images were stagnant and his dick deflated slightly as he screwed his face up tighter, gritting his teeth in an attempt to rush orgasm.

Then suddenly they were there. Eyes of Byzantium, crystalline and sharp, hooded with soft bronzed lids and heavy black lashes. Suddenly his erection was aching, like warm granite in his palm and Sollux moaned aloud as the water cascaded down his body. Lips of pale pink formed soft words. No. His name. And it made him moan again. He felt other hands on him, phantom touches caressing his back and chest and Sollux bit his lip as his pace increased. Gripping the washcloth bar on the shower wall, Sollux pitched forward before bending his back, a name escaping his lips in a moan as he pumped faster. Eridan. Sollux didn’t think, couldn’t think, he only felt as the buzzing of a warm hum in his ear and shades of imagined hands took over for his hands, stroking and pulling and twisting. Sollux braced himself against the sides of the walls as his legs shook and he slammed his back into the stall. He was moaning so loud his own voice reverberated back to him in the shower but he didn’t care. He could have been screaming, he didn’t know. All he knew for sure was that he was so terribly close to cumming and his hands weren’t anywhere near his cock. Dreamed memories of lips on his neck, a granting of permission, and tremors wracked Sollux’s body, the music of his cries of passion as his seed poured from the fire in his belly brought him to his knees under the pounding water. Sollux knelt there panting and whimpering as the aftershocks ran rampant through his body, languidly subsiding.

As the afterglow wore off, Sollux feebly got to his feet and washed off, pushing every thought what had just occurred far from his mind. With a slight wobble, he stepped out of the enclosure and toweled himself off before stumbling to his room and dressing. It was when he was regaining his strength and sliding into a fresh shirt that he heard his phone buzz. Snatching it up, he had to take a steadying breath as Eridan’s name danced across a digital envelope. He didn’t know what had just happened. Nothing had happened. Sollux had taken a shower. So what? He’d jerked off in the shower. Who cares? He’d imagined Eridan while having the best orgasm of his life. Yes, a little strange but who doesn’t have weird thoughts every now and again? Sollux slid his phone open.

Hey you awwake?

See? Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a regular question.

Yeah ju2t headiing two work

Didn’t realize you actually had a place to go

Only when hell freeze2 over

I thought it wwas a little chilly today

Ehehe 

So not to sound nosey or anyfin but havve you talked to Fef yet?

No

Shit. That was something he should definitely have done last night. 

Wwell I think ya need to say somefin to her

Yeah

I havve some errands to run but maybe wwe could do lunch?

2ure

Awwesome I’ll text ya around noon-ish

Cool

Sollux tossed his phone onto his bed and slumped down next to it with a sigh. Talking to Feferi had never been a problem for him but now he just couldn’t bring himself to even text her and ask if she was ok or send her a funny joke like nothing had changed. It hadn’t, right? 

Sollux pulled up to the small office building and looked down at his phone. Feferi’s name still sat in the Contacts box but the message part was blank. He slid his phone closed with a huff and stuffed it into his pocket. After pushing a few coins into the meter, the man walked into the office building, backpack slung over his shoulder. Nodding to the receptionist, Sollux headed down a small hallway lined with doors that opened into clusters of cubicles or large consultation offices. When he got to the doorway labeled TECHNICAL PROGRAMING AND SUPPORT, the brunette ducked in and quickly darted to a small bank of cubicles at the end. The amount of dust on his desk was a sign to how many times he actually came to work. It would have been just a blank cubby space if not for the stack of manila envelopes set neatly on the file cabinet with a hot pink sticky note on top in the shape of a cat head.

Sollux sloughed off his bag into the unused desk chair and unzipped it open, stuffing the materials inside before zipping it up again. He was about to shoulder the bag and slink back out when the pop of gum and an amused hum sent chills up his spine. Slowly turning around, Sollux found himself face to face with a tall, slender blonde in a white business suit and pink scarf leaning against the flimsy cubicle wall, coffee mug full of a clear liquid that clearly stunk of vodka. A crocodile grin spread across her face as her alcohol infused breath poured out in a chuckle.

“You weren’t gonna even stop to say hello?” Roxy’s eyes glimmered like a cat converging on a cornered mouse and Sollux gulped.

“Jutht got thome thtuff to do today,” Sollux remembered all the awkward advances and sometimes blatant offers for copy room trysts the sultry blonde had assaulted him with when he had started with the company as an intern.

“You’re no fun,” She pouted playfully batting her eyes at him an exuberant amount of times.

“You know me,” the man chuckled nervously, hefting his book bag back onto his shoulder, “All work and no play.”

“Makes Sollux a dull boy,” Roxy winked at him but slid aside to allow him out of the confined space and Sollux took the opportunity to leave unfrisked, “I need those back by next Wednesday.”

“Sure thing,” Sollux nodded and made a hasty retreat, sighing with relief as the sound of popping gum and too warm of chortles faded behind him.

Once he was in his car, Sollux took a deep breath and relaxed. Making a trip to the bank, then to the city building to take care of a pesky parking ticket he’d gotten his tenth warning about, and finally to Eyemart to get his glasses tightened and adjusted; Sollux was starting to get really hungry when his phone buzzed to life with a new text message.

Panera sound good?

Fuck ye2 ii need a bread bowl

Meet me there in twwenty

Sollux eyed Eridan’s salad with unmasked disdain. Eridan returned the gesture to the other man’s steaming bread bowl laden with potato soup. They looked disbelieving at one another until Sollux’s lips quivered then turned up into a smirk before bursting out laughing, Eridan attempting to hide his own giddiness at the redundant situation and failing miserably. The men both ate their meal in relative quiet until Eridan breeched a subject of mutual interest and discussion.

“So’d ya talk to Fef yet?”

“No,” Sollux swallowed and sighed into his soup, “I tried to textht her but I couldn’t think of what to thay.”

“Wwell textin’ is lame anywways,” Eridan rolled his eyes, “Wwhat ya need to do is call her. Or better yet go ovver to her place. She doesn’t wwork today.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’ll go over well,” Sollux mimicked a happy tone, “Hey FF, thorry for being a total ath yethterday to your big old lethbo announthement. Let’th go catch a movie.”

“It’s a start,” Eridan smirked.

“Oh you can’t be theriouth,” the brunette looked up stunned.

“Wwhy not?” Eridan sighed indignantly at the grimace he got, “Wwell then howw about an advventure?”

“What are you talking about?” Sollux’s perplexed frown made Eridan shake his head.

“Ya knoww for bein’ her best friend ya sure do miss a lot. I mean she’s only been talkin’ about goin’ to that wwaterpark for wweeks noww. Splash wwatevver or somefin like that.”

“Holy shit that doeth open thith weekend,” Sollux’s eye lit up, “Eridan you’re a geniuth!”

“Been tryin’ to tell you that all along,” Eridan grumbled.

“Shut it,” Sollux started planning, “She can bring her girlfriend or whatever…”

“Jade,” Eridan prompted.

“Yeah and I’ll have to take AA or there’ll be hell to pay,” the brunette looked up, “Hey you should come too!”

“Me?” Eridan chuckled, “You sure you wwant me around this little intimate gatherin’?”

“Hey I may need you to help keep the peathe between FF and AA,” Sollux chuckled, sliding his empty plate to the edge of the table, “They don’t exactly thee eye to eye.”

“Fair enough,” The ebony haired man shrugged, “But first ya gotta go see Fef and apologize like a proper gentleman and best friend.”

“Thankth ED, I owe you one,” Sollux jumped up from the table and pulled Eridan up into a hug, causing the other man to chuckle in surprise but hug him back.

It wasn’t until he realized that he was still hugging Eridan that Sollux felt the awkward stairs of the other patrons and pulled away with a blush and murmured apologies. Eridan just laughed it off, though the tips of his ears were tinged a purple-red. However when he put the car in park in front of Feferi’s apartment the gravity of what he was about to do sunk in and he began to have second thoughts. Third thoughts. Hell fourth fifth and sixth thoughts weren’t so out of the question. But Sollux managed to swallow all the nagging voices in his head and get out of the car. He paused with his hand raised to the door. Taking a deep breath, he rapt gently on the metal. Nothing. He waited a few moments before knocking again. This time there was a singsong voice Sollux didn’t recognize asking him to politely hang on a second. When the door swung open, Sollux was greeted by long plaited shadowy locks and emerald eyes and a bright smile. The smile faded instantly as the young woman recognized the man at the door and she took on a concerned look.

“Ith FF,” Sollux took a deep breath, “Ith Feferi here?”

“Depends,” the young woman looked him over skeptically.

“Look, you mutht be Jade and I’d love to have a proper introduction but firtht I have the motht amathing betht friend a guy could athk for to grovel before and beg that she forgive me for being thuch a shitty douche,” Exhaling, the young man looked as penitent as he could muster.

“Fine,” Jade gave him a haughty appraisal, “But if you fuck this up? Well let’s just say I’m qualified in military grade weapons and I know places where they’ll never find the body.”

“Underthtood,” Sollux swallowed and that earned him a pleased smirk from the young woman.

“Feferi,” Jade turned back into the apartment, “It’s for you.”

Stepping away from the door, Jade disappeared and was replaced by the familiar curvy figure with a bouncing tangle of curls. When she saw who was standing at the door, the spring in her step disappeared and turned into a steady pace toward the door, only pausing to turn a nod to the unseen Jade before striding outside and pulling the door closed behind her. She stood there with her arms crossed and her lips pursed. Sollux gathered up his courage and humility and mumbled an apology.

“I’m thorry FF,” clearing his throat, the young man brought his head up to meet Feferi’s steady gaze, “I should have thiad how happy I wath for you. I should have made you feel like you could have told me from the beginning. I don’t know how or why we thtarted drifting apart but you mean too much to me for me to jutht thtand by and let that happen.”

Sollux paused and when Feferi didn’t respond he continued, “I know I wath an ath, and if you can’t forgive me, at letht…”

Sollux stopped as Feferi choked back a sob, tears rising in her eyes as a smile spread across her lips, “Are you listening to yourself? Of course I forgive you.”

And suddenly her arms were around him and when did he start crying? It didn’t matter. She had forgiven him and that was all the world to him.


	10. I Must Be Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux finds himself in another set of dreams. But are they just dreams? They're starting to feel more like...memories...

A warm breeze ruffled Sollux’s hair as he lay with his eyes closed, dozing softly. A muffled sound reached his ears. People. He groaned and rolled over, trying to find a more comfy position where the sheets weren’t as scratchy or the bed nearly as lumpy. The braying of a horse brought an irritated groan from his throat and he shifted again. Then there was the sound of hard leather soles on dry creaky wood as someone shuffled around below him and Sollux groaned again, huffing as he flopped onto his back and let his eyes flutter open.

The cross timbers and thatched roof with hazy beams of dusty light caused a bewildered smirk to cross his lips. Ah, another dream. Stretching, Sollux sat up and examined his surroundings. No wonder the bed had felt lumpy, it was a hay mattress covered with a quilted wool blanket. The floor planks were smooth and bare and several other beds littered the small space. A table sat nearby with an earthenware bowl and a half melted, unlit candlestick. A desk with a few rolls of parchment stood next to a narrow doorway which spilled into a steep staircase. Looking himself over, his shirt was long and tan colored, the sleeves bellying out into embroidered cuffs and lacing up the front. And that seemed to be all he was wearing. Locating a pair of linen breeches nearby, he quickly stuffed himself into them lest someone walk in on his nakedness.

“Sol?” A voice called from down below.

“Eridan,” Sollux breathed, a smile cascading across his lips.

“Sol? You awake?” Footsteps on the floor below, then creaking as someone approached the steps.

Sollux stood and crossed quickly to the stairs, leaning out the door frame and gazing down to the man who stood only a few steps from the bottom, beaming up at him. Eridan’s hair was short and black, his clothes still finely tailored though of an obviously lower quality than in Sollux’s previous dream. Dream? Sollux shook off the slight fuzziness in his head and bound down the steps, pining Eridan against the wall and pressing his lips warmly to the other man’s. When he pulled back, a sparkle lit the purple orbs that smiled down at him. 

“Ith he done?” Sollux bounced, giddy and impatient.

“Done, casted, and,” Eridan withdrew a scroll of parchment from his jacket, “Here’s your role.”

Sollux stared at the scroll in silent awe before reverently removing it from Eridan’s hand and untying the chord, rolling open the top portion and reading aloud, “Much Ado About Nothing? And I’m playing…Beatrithe?!”

“Yes,” Eridan chuckled at the sour look Sollux gave him, “Noww don’t start that, Sol. Your face is young and soft. And you havve to start somewwhere. That looks to be a pretty big part, too.”

“I gueth tho,” the brunette let his face drop a bit before perking up, “Who are you playing?”

“Benedick,” the ebony haired man puffed out his chest a bit, “The second lead. And you and I are playin’ across from one another.”

Sollux’s face lifted again into a smile, “Well come on then! Let’th go practithe!”

Rushing past a chuckling Eridan, Sollux bounced down the last few steps and into the small common room of the player’s house. Another young man sat at a table picking at a piece of bread and reading a scroll of his own, his caramel skin smooth and his brown hair swooped back and pulled into a loose braid, a small grey cat asleep at his feet.

“You don’t mind if we practithe do you?” Sollux inquired when the young man looked up at his enthusiastic entrance.

“Uh, no not at all,” the boy squeaked, “I was just going over my part too.”

“Tav here is playin’ Margaret,” Eridan chuckled as he entered the room, “See? You’re not the only one playin’ a girl.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled nervously, “You’ll do great, Sollux! I have, uh, every confidence in you.”

Sollux beamed, “Thankth, Tavroth.”

The young man just smiled weakly back and returned to his script as Sollux unrolled his and eyed through it quickly, “Look! We’re in the first thene together!”

“Told ya, Sol,” the dark haired man rolled his eyes, “This isn’t a small part. Noww, remember wwhat wwe discussed about your lisp. Slow dowwn, deep full breaths, you can control it.”

Sollux nodded and took a deep breath and Eridan smiled, “Good. Ready?”

“Ath I’ll,” Sollux stopped and took another breath before restarting, “As I will ever be.”

Eridan’s smile broadened before he unrolled his parchment and cleared his throat, launching into the first scene, “If Signior Leonato be her father, she would not have his head on her shoulders for all Messina, as like him as she is.”

“I wonder that you will still be talking, Signior Benedick,” Sollux took his voice into a falsetto, slowly pacing the words to bite around his lisp, “nobody marks you.”

“What, my dear Lady Disdain!” Eridan retorted with vibrato and Sollux awed at how his stutter left when he was performing, “Are you yet living?”

“Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedick?” the brunette began to pace around the other man, a slight female swagger to his hips as he circled his query, “Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come in her presence.”

“Then is courtesy a turncoat. But it is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you excepted,” Standing still, Eridan stiffened his shoulders and raised his nose into the air, “And I would I could find in my heart that I had not a hard heart; for, truly, I love none.”

“A dear happiness to women,” Sollux became vaguely aware of the room beginning to shift in color and make, the walls slowly blurring away to the open air, “they would else have been troubled with a pernicious suitor. I thank God and my cold blood, I am of your humour for that: I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me.”

The sound of multitudinous laughter layered under their banter as Eridan continued, “God keep your ladyship still in that mind! So some gentleman or other shall 'scape a predestinate scratched face.”

Sollux noted he was now in a softly flowing brown dress and Eridan in a Spanish coat, the scrolls gone from their hands as the words poured forth naturally, “Scratching could not make it worse, an 'twere such a face as yours were.”

The crowd, for Sollux could now see that there was in fact one, let out jeers and howls. The dream again flashed forward. The sun was near setting and a few dark clouds had since rolled in over the circular open air theatre. Several men stood on stage in Spanish coats and swords, and Eridan crossed taking Sollux’s hand.

“A miracle! Here's our own hands against our hearts. Come, I will have thee,” Eridan leaned in closer and Sollux’s heart skipped a beat, “But, by this light, I take thee for pity.”

“I would not deny you,” Sollux smirked, soaking in the crowd’s reaction, “But, by this good day, I yield upon great persuasion; and partly to save your life, for I was told you were in a consumption.”

“Peace! I will stop your mouth,” And Eridan was kissing him much to the crowd’s delight, before pulling away and whispering just so Sollux could hear, “Great job tonight. I love you.”

With the last lines of the play, the gathered patrons let out shouts of approval and the company bowed before them. Just at that moment, the skies opened up and a deluge poured forth, quickly soaking all those inside the theatre. Eridan rushed to Sollux’s side with a bright smile and grabbed his hand, shouting over the downpour.

“Come on, Sol!” And they hurried to the stage door that lead into the players house.

Sollux laughed as he ran, hiking up the heavy linen skirt. As he crossed the threshold there was a bright flash of lightning and he shielded his eyes. When he removed them he was not in the playhouse. His mind raced and tried to put together the scene laid out before him but another flash and a sudden jerk and the man was sent sprawling to the ground. No, to the deck. A chuckle and a wet but warm hand on his arm lifted him and he found himself looking at a very soaked yet still smiling Eridan.

“Fijo allí, amigo,” the purple eyed man chuckled, “La tormenta es fuerte!”

Sollux looked up at him confused, “What?”

“I said the storm is really strong,” Eridan chuckled tugging Sollux along the rocking deck, “Wwe need to lash the cargo dowwn.”

They were indeed on a ship, but one unlike Sollux could ever recall seeing. A suddenly large wave crashed over the deck and both men shook their heads with a laugh before a voice called down to them, “Be quick on those ropes, men!”

Sollux turned a glance to the wheel of the ship high above him to see a squat man with broad shoulder and long grey hair wrestling with the polished wood. He was wearing a coat much like the men on stage had been. Sollux looked around again and noticed that neither he nor Eridan were dressed as they had just been but rather had on short, thin linen shirts and breeches which clung to their bodies as the rain and waves battered their ship. Sollux looked up again to the man at the helm and gasped as realization rolled over him.

“Columbuth?” and his head hurt suddenly as flashes of lightning tore through the sky.

“Sol?” Eridan grabbed his arm as the brunette’s knees buckled, “Sol, come on we have to…”

Suddenly another rock of the ship and Sollux slammed into the deck hard, his head cracking as it contacted the salt soaked wood. The world spun as the roar of wind and water filled his ears and he was trying to get up and a frantic voice was calling his name but he couldn’t get his limbs to move and he began to panic. Suddenly Sollux sat bolt upright as a crash of thunder shook his bedroom. His chest heaved as he wheeled his head around before the fog of the dream suddenly lifted. Relaxing back onto his bed, Sollux let out a relieved sigh as he heard rain smacking against his apartment window. These dreams were getting serious. A chill ran up Sollux’s spine as a very clear thought ran through his mind. Maybe they weren’t just dreams. But then the rational part of his brain kicked in and he shook off the feeling and laughed at himself. Of course they were just dreams. He rationalized it even further with Eridan’s presence in each one. How could the same person be in each memory if that’s what they were? All the dreams had so far been across a number of centuries in time. Grabbing his blanket, Sollux pulled it up around his chest and rolled over as another clap of thunder rolled through the room. But he didn’t fall back asleep for a long time, the echoes of the dreams playing in the back of his mind while he tried to rationalize it all out.


	11. Ready Set Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventure to the water-park turns into a fight between Aradia and Sollux

Sollux practically bounced as the small caravan of cars rounded to Feferi’s apartment complex. Aradia let out a little sigh from the passenger’s seat but Sollux chose to ignore it. Nothing was going to spoil this day. He’d made the plans with Feferi, inviting Jade, Eridan, and Aradia as well. Feferi got so excited that she accidentally blurted it out to Karkat who then decided he and Nepeta should go as well. Dave was not one to be left out of the loop and of course where Dave went, John went. And then out of the blue, Equius showed up with the DJ and his boyfriend. So the little crew headed out to pick up the last of their party before heading to the water park. Before Sollux could even park the car, Feferi was skipping out the door; bag slung over her shoulder, hair a tangled mess. Jade came quickly behind her, beaming a huge smile when she saw the brunette get out to open the door for them. Tossing their bags in the trunk along with his and Aradia’s, Sollux signaled to everyone they were ready and the three cars filed out of the parking lot, hitting the highway in force. It was a 40 minute drive even in the best of traffic.

Feferi and Jade bounced around in the back seat as Sollux turned up the radio and even Aradia bobbed her head to the music. After a little bit, Jade sparked a conversation up with the woman in the front seat and Sollux’s shoulders relaxed as the two seemed to get pretty chummy with one another. When Jade mentioned Archaeology; Aradia about leapt in the back seat with her to talk about some recently uncovered Egyptian burial site. Glancing into the rearview mirror, Sollux met Feferi’s gaze and the skin around her eyes scrunched up in a way Sollux knew meant she had the biggest, goofiest grin on. The energy in the car lulled only for a short time until they saw the flashing blue and orange sign as well as the tallest slide tower. Feferi began fidgeting in her seat and even Aradia seemed to lift a smile as they got off the highway and traveled the short distance to the park entrance. 

Jade insisted on shelling out for the parking fee since Sollux had driven them there. Parking, Sollux waited till Karkat and Dave had both parked as well before getting out and grabbing their bags from the trunk. The small group approached the entrance and was surprised to find the line not too terribly long. There was a short argument as Sollux insisted on paying for himself, Aradia, Feferi, and Jade until the girls finally gave in, the man citing the bonus from his recent project completion was burning a hole in his pocket. Approaching the changing rooms, Sollux purchased two lockers and handed Aradia one key before disappearing with the other boys into the men’s changing room. Sollux was glad there didn’t seem to be any younger kids in the large changing area because Dave and Karkat were anything but quiet.

“Stop trying to get a look at my junk, Strider,” The shorter man growled.

“Psh, please,” Dave rebuked, peeling off his shirt and somehow managing to keep the shades in place, “Bet you have a tiny dick. Now Equius is probably hung like a horse.”

“You would be correct, Strider,” The man chuckled darkly, bringing a sudden disgusted look from Karkat.

“I kinda wanna see,” John giggled and blushed.

“Hey now,” Dave warned as his boyfriend giggled.

As Sollux put on a pair of red and blue swimming trunks, he looked over to where Eridan had slid modestly into one of the provided stalls and shook his head. Turning back to the group, his ear tips got suddenly hot as the giant bodyguard who always stood outside of the DJ booth stood there fully naked, his cobalt swimsuit tossed over his shoulder, while John giggled, Dave licked his lips exaggeratedly, and Karkat buried his face into his red board shorts. Equius really was rather well hung. The latch slid back and Sollux welcomed the opportunity to look away, and anticipating Eridan’s reaction was somehow making him grin like an idiot. When the man stepped out he simply took in the scene with a slight quirk of his eyebrow before grabbing his things and heading out of the changing rooms. Sollux, however, simply sat and watched him go. The guy was toned, his shoulders cutting in sharply to a well-defined back, his abs just slightly bumped with muscles, and the lavender skin tight shorts clung to the smooth curve of his ass and thick, powerful thighs. Shaking himself back into reality, Sollux quickly finished gathering his clothes and joined Eridan outside even as the other men finished goofing around and exited to wait for the ladies as well. 

Feferi was the first to emerge, a black one piece hugging her curves with a magenta stripe down each side, a mini frill around the waist tastefully accentuating her hips. Jade bounced out next with a hunter green two piece, chatting excitedly with Nepeta in lime green boy shorts and bikini top complimenting her darker complexion. When Aradia exited in a skimpy red tie-bikini, Sollux had to remember they were in public and swallow back the cat calls his mind was producing. Feferi waved when she caught site of the boys and giggled at them.

“Aww Dave,” She cooed, “You and John match!”

Sure enough the boys were wearing the exact same style of trunks, save John’s were blue with red accents and Dave’s were the inverse, “Yeah Dave was going to wear a speedo but thank god I talked him out of it.” 

“He was afraid someone would see my hot little ass and off him just to get me.”

John rolled his eyes but shyly kissed Dave’s cheek before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling the blonde to the nearest water slide. The group generally kept together throughout the day. First they did several water slides, then a couple of tube rides, before settling into the wave pool. Sollux enjoyed splashing with Dave and John until the bell rang and a general cry sounded as the waves began and they’d ride them in with laughs and splashes and, on one trip, making sounds Karkat likened to “Retarded Belugas” as the three wiggled their arms even more. After a particularly big wave crashed over him, Sollux shook his head and laughed, taking in the scene around him. John and Dave were taking turns dunking each other while Karkat and Nepeta might as well have been attached at the hip, hugging closely in the shallower water. Shifting his gaze to the plastic beach chairs, Sollux found Feferi sitting on the same chair as Jade, the two cuddling as they chatted to Eridan. Close to them sat Equius who was looking out over the fake beach, and Aradia who lay alone, eyes closed, soaking up the sun.

Sollux’s eyebrows knit together. She hadn’t been too keen about the wave pool so she’d stayed out to tan a little. But she’d been really standoffish all day and while he’d been trying to ignore it, seeing the other couples happily together made him anxious. Emerging from the water, Sollux approached his lover and bent down to kiss her cheek. She popped open and eye and he smiled.

“Hey, wanna go hit up the lathy river?”

“Sure,” Her answer wasn’t the enthusiastic one he’d been hoping for but he tried to keep his smile up.

“Mind if I tag along?” Equius’ voice was deep and Sollux’s initial reaction was to say something rude, though why he couldn’t come up with. 

“Not at all,” Aradia had beat him to it before he could make a jerk out of himself, her voice chipper and inviting and why did that bother him a little?

As they wadded into the nearly deserted water course, Equius secured a few inflatable rings for them and, after some adjusting to find the best lounging position, they were off down the slowly moving current. Turning his tube so it bumped into Aradia’s, Sollux found her hand and linked fingers with her, giving a light squeeze. She didn’t squeeze back, but allowed their fingers to remain intertwined. When Equius’ tube bumped into hers, she giggled and let go of his fingers as she twirled under one of the water features, surprised giggles bubbling out of her as the water splashed down. When their tour of the waterway came to an end; the three emerged to find the others lazing around, John eagerly bouncing for another round of waterslides and Karkat offering to take anyone home who was ready to hit the road. That’s when shit hit the fan.

Sollux decided to lean in for a kiss and Aradia pushed him away with a, “Stop it.”

“Why?” Sollux scoffed, his patients for the way she was acting having officially run out, “Am I not allowed to love on my girlfriend?”

“Look, just stop it,” Aradia snapped causing a few of the others to grow quiet and turn a look their way.

“You have been in a mood all day,” Sollux huffed.

“Look maybe she…,” Equius stepped up next to Aradia and that lit Sollux up like a firecracker.

“Fuck off, muthleth,” the brunette bellowed as more eyes turned to the trio, “She’th my girlfriend, tho take your horthe cock and pith off.”

“Sollux,” Aradia scolded.

“No, you know what?” he snapped back, “Go on. Go ahead and go home becauthe I know you don’t really want to be here for thome petty bullshit jealouthy. Tho jutht go.”

Aradia shook her head before turning and storming off towards the park entrance, Nepeta running to catch up with her. Equius gave a stern look down to Sollux, but the shorter man just glared back till he tuned away and began walking slowly towards the entrance as well. Karkat looked around at all the people staring before coming up and grabbing Sollux’s arm.

“What the fuck, man,” Karkat growled, “That was totally uncalled for.”

“Fuck you, KK,” Sollux ripped his arm out of the other man’s grasp, “You’ve theen how she’th been acting all day. She’th pithed becauthe Feferi ith here.”

“She has every right to be, given your past fuck ups,” the auburn haired boy seethed.

“Thtay out of my buithneth, KK,” Sollux raged, “She hath no right.”

“She has every right because you are a complete fucking loser, Captor.”

Sollux pulled back but his arm was caught behind him and he was being pulled back away, Eridan’s voice in his ear, “Let him go, Sol.”

Karkat puffed out his chest and scoffed, “Pathetic.”

“Karkat,” Dave’s voice was low but had a warning tone that made a chill run down Sollux’s spine, “Leave.”

Karkat wheeled to rebuke the blonde, but one look at the man and he thought better of it and instead headed in the direction the other three had gone. It wasn’t till they were well out of sight that Eridan finally released Sollux, Feferi and Jade slowly approaching as Dave and John joined them. After a few glances passed between different people, Sollux deflated and let his head hang as he mumbled an apology.

“Dude, don’t,” Dave sneered, “He was a total ass.”

“But today wath thuppothed to be fun,” the brunette muttered.

“And who says it hasn’t been?” Feferi soothed hooking a finger under Sollux’s chin and raising his head, “Besides, I believe John said something about wanting to go down a few more water slides?”

The young man bounced happily as his idea was brought back to the forefront of the conversation. Sollux slowly looked around and took first John’s smile, and then Feferi’s, then Jade’s, Dave’s small nod, and finally Eridan’s soft simper. Shaking his head with a defeated laugh, Sollux nodded and Dave rapt his shoulders in a one armed hug as they made off for a water slide. The rest of the afternoon was spent tubing and splashing, laughing and romping around the water park. When the sun began to set, the six of them rushed to the changing room before plopping down on the cement walkway for the laser light show that played at closing. Feferi grabbed Sollux’s hand and entangled their fingers, squeezing softly and not letting go even as she leaned onto Jade who played with her long, still damp curls as greens and blues and reds danced against a screen of falling water. 

As they filed out of the park, the group said good bye to Dave and John with hugs and fist bumps all around, then they piled into Sollux’s car, Feferi and Jade in the back, Eridan in the seat that had originally been occupied by Aradia. The ride home was relatively quiet, Feferi and Jade whispering to each other in back until they fell asleep, confirmed by a warm smiled glance in the rear view mirror. Eridan turned heavily lidded eyes to the driver and smirked with a sigh.

“You gonna be ok, Sol?”

“Yeah,” Sollux shifted, looking over his shoulder before changing lanes, “Thankth for thtopping me back there.”

“Don’t get me wwrong,” Eridan chuckled darkly, “I wwish you’d’ve givven the little shit a black eye, but not there.”

Sollux chuckled and then stretched his hand out, laying it on top of Eridan’s and squeezing. Then he left it there. The other man didn’t look at him, only smiled as the contact wasn’t broken till they pulled into Feferi’s apartment complex. With sleepy hugs and a kiss to the nose, Feferi and Jade disappeared into their apartment. The ride to Eridan’s was quiet. When he pulled into the driveway, Sollux put the car in park and sank back into his seat, turning a tired smile to the dark haired man who returned it in full. They sat there, just smiling at each other while the engine idled until Eridan slowly slide across the bench seat, laying a tentative hand on Sollux’s.

The brunette didn’t move, only continued to smile as Eridan rubbed his thumb over the back of Sollux’s hand. Shifting slowly so as not to break the spell, Eridan took his other hand and started drawing his fingers up Sollux’s arm and shoulder, dragging it slowly across his chest which rose and fell with a shaky breath. Eridan slowly leaned in but the brunette shifted slightly to the side with a gentle laugh.

“I’m thorry, ED,” he chortled sadly, “I can’t kiss you.”

“Ever?” Eridan’s voice was so intense; his stutter disappeared as his eyes began to sparkle.

“Not yet,” Sollux breathed and Eridan let out the most relieved sigh and planted a soft kiss on Sollux’s temple.

Then he kissed it again. Then again. And then his hand began stroking across Sollux’s chest as the brunette took in a shuttering breath. Eridan traced his hand down Sollux’s chest and stomach, rubbing across the soft fabric as his abdomen distended and retracted with each deep breath. Cautiously, Eridan let his hand drift down over the front of Sollux’s jeans and he fluttered a kiss to the brunette’s cheekbone as he found the fabric stretched and warm under his fingers, the bulge quite evident. With a tentative squeeze, Eridan chuckled softly as Sollux let out a low moan, his cock jumping in the confines of the denim. Eridan brought his hand back up and slid it under the hem of the brunette’s shirt, playing with the soft dark hairs he found there while moving kisses to just behind the man’s ear. With a flick of his fingers, Sollux’s jeans were undone and Eridan’s hand was under the fabric of his bee print boxers, his fingers tangled in dark, coarse hair before wrapping around hot, firm flesh. Sollux groaned and thrust his hips.

Sliding his other hand behind the brunette, Eridan gently moved them so he was leaning back against the passenger side door, Sollux between his legs, limbs sprawled and Eridan’s hand working his shaft still buried in the fabric of his boxers. Sollux let his head slump to the side and Eridan took the opportunity to plait wet kisses along his neck, his other hand curling around Sollux’s torso, brushing across the soft cotton of his shirt. Suddenly Sollux’s hands fumbled for his pants and freed his aching cock from his boxers, looking down in awe and lust as Eridan’s hand pumped his dick faster, slick fingers bumping over the ridge of the head and sliding back down to bury in his dark pubic hair before sliding back to the tip. Sollux’s moans became more audible until he grunted.

“I’m gonna cum,” his voice was thick as his head tilted back onto Eridan’s shoulder.

“Ok,” Eridan kissed his temple again softly.

Sollux’s hips bucked up as he rode the waves of orgasm. Eridan held his chest firmly with one arm while continuing to pump with the other till the brunette collapsed back against him, panting and sweating but a satisfied grin on his face. They didn’t move for a few moments, then Sollux grabbed for some napkins he kept in the glove box and cleaned himself up, handing a few to Eridan, before tossing the crumpled mass to the floor. Stuffing himself back into his pants, Sollux sat up with a nervous chuckle.

“Tho.”

“So,” Eridan echoed before continuing, “Look, if you nevver wwanna talk about this or wwhatevver…”

“Shut up,” Sollux chuckled and leaned over planting a soft chaste kiss to Eridan’s cheek, “Go to bed.”

“Goodnight, Sol,” Eridan breathed, reaching out and giving Sollux’s hand a reassuring squeeze before opening his door and stepping out.

As Sollux watched the house disappear in his rearview mirror he sighed contently and looked forward to what dreams awaited for him back at home.


	12. Thunder

Sollux blinked his eyes and shook his head, a fuzziness hanging around his brain and he couldn’t place where he was or what was going on. A voice reached his ears as the conglomeration of colors and sounds began to slowly focus but with no meaning other than volume and hue. It was a woman’s voice; demure, commanding, and young. His ears tried to focus on the words, but they weren’t words he could readily understand.

Mais pour Dieu et l'Esprit, nous prions…

Sollux shook his head and scrunched his eyes, the sound of metal clinking together reaching his ears even as he felt the weight of it encompass his entire body. Wrenching his eyes open, suddenly the colors and shapes snapped into place. He was wearing armor; light metal rings laced tightly together flashing between pauldrons and a bright silver cuirass. His arms were lined in leather and thick cloth, a dagger strapped to the left wrist. Long trousers with greaves and cloth shoes wrapped thickly around his feet. Before his fingers even touched the weight at his back he knew it was a quiver.

Car Dieu nous a conduit ici pour sa gloire et la justice…

Bringing his hand up to his chest, Sollux let his fingers smooth over the metal, feeling the intricately beaten ore until his digits ghosted over a wooden protrusion, hanging loosely on the front of the thick plate. Grabbing the crucifix, words of a half forgotten prayer began to form on his lips and they trembled as he quickly raced through what he could bring to mind even as his body shook. Father. In Heaven. Thy Name. Will be done. Shit. He couldn’t think clearly, the feeling of intense terror engulfing him like dark, icy water.

Car le Seigneur! Pour la France!

A roar sounded around him. Men in full metal plate shook pikes, beat swords against shields, shouted in tongues not recognizable to his ears and Sollux felt swept up by it, but his voice failed him and his limbs shook uncontrollably. Daily Bread. Forgive Us. Temptation. Deliver Us. He felt his knees buckling, but right before they could go out beneath him, there was a warm hand on the back of his neck. Fingers touching him and leaving an electric buzz where flesh contacted flesh, and Sollux sighed as his body ceased shaking. He turned and smiled up to coruscating cerise spheres. 

“You alright, Sol?” Italian, finally a language he understood.

“Jutht thcared,” the brunette chuckled as the fingers at his neck slid back and forth comfortingly.

“You’d be a fool not to be,” Eridan chuckled and pulled the other man against him, “But wwith God’s advvocate on my side, I’m sure wwe’ll be fine.”

“I jutht hope thith girl ithn’t leading uth into the mouth of hell,” Sollux cringed and his fingers danced first to his forehead, then his chest, then each shoulder as he crossed himself before again grabbing for the holy symbol that hung at his ribcage.

“She may be young, but she has led us to vvictory wwhere Charles has not,” he turned to face over the crowd and Sollux followed his eyes.

Astride an armor clad horse sat the young woman who’d been speaking, rallying the troupes to fight in the name of God and the King of France, her silver armor polished and dazzling, her frame that of an elegant youth. He’d been sent by the pontiff himself to report on this Maid of Orleans. Where he’d come to expect a silly little girl followed by a slathering bunch of idiots so desperate for a miracle that they’d heed a peasant girl in military conquest, he instead had found a striking young woman truly blessed and commanding the hearts and minds of strong-faithed men. And there he had found Eridan. If he needed any prove that this Joan of Arc was a messenger of God, Eridan was that proof. 

The men around them began to move and Eridan slowly snuck a kiss to Sollux’s lips, pretending to adjust his armor straps, “I havve to join the column. Be sure to stay back of the other archers, only fire if you need to.”

“Thtay with me,” Sollux suddenly clung to Eridan’s shoulders, his fingers gripping the cold metal of the man’s armor.

“You knoww I can’t,” his smile softened and a dampness appeared in his eyes that he quickly blinked away, “Pray for me?”

Sollux simply nodded as he watched the man he loved turn and mount a waiting horse. With one final look back, Eridan spurred his steed and galloped to the front of the column, his helmet gleaming as a crack of lightning split the sky. The patter of rain on metal began to plink its way through the lines of men as Sollux shuffled to a long line of archers, selecting a spot that allowed him to keep an eye out for his wayward lover. As a deep purple banner was raised bearing a familiar coat of arms, Sollux swallowed and closed his eyes, words coming effortlessly to his lips.

Cumhacht agus treoir neart air   
Power and Strength guide him  
I scáthanna a chlúdach dó  
In the shadows cover him  
An Morrigan chosaint dó  
The Morrigan protect him

Sollux stopped. Who was the Morrigan? He opened his eyes and was shocked to find the world around him changed. Where there had been men of metal and abysmal grasses, there now hung a mist and men of blue faces. A bow lay on the ground next to Sollux and he hefted it, the sounds of battle reaching his ears. Standing, he gripped the instrument with precision and grace as he notched a shaft and sighted down the line of wood. His eyes searched, though his mind had yet to divulge to him what for. Then he spotted the purple tartan, Eridan’s black hair swept back as he struck with his great sword at the English invaders, his face painted and his eyes wild and fierce. With a deep breath, Sollux loosed the arrow and watched it cut through the air, disappearing into the chest of the man clashing swords with his beloved. 

Eridan turned in his direction, gore splattered across his face along with a crazed smile. He roared and shook his sword in a salute to his lover before charging off again. Sollux notched another arrow and again took down any opponent that approached Eridan as he charged into the fray until the crush of bodies became too thick and he couldn’t fire for fear of hitting his compatriots. A cry rang out next to him, one of the other archers calling.

“Wallace is under siege!” And several of the kilted men dropped their bows in favor of long swords and charged out of the tree line and into the open field. 

Sollux followed the line of charging men with his eyes and shot several shafts where he could find openings. Suddenly his heart clenched and he dropped his bow, grabbing for his chest. Wheeling he searched the battlefield frantically. When he got to where Eridan had been mere moments before, there was a ring of men all facing outward and Sollux knew that in the middle of them lay his love. Without thinking he grabbed a sword that lay nearby and charged into the field. Blood and gore splattered his white robes as he tore into the field and many of the faces he saw were shocked and more than a few Englishmen tore away from the sight of him. Druids still inspired fear. 

Eridan’s clansmen parted enough to let the young man through before closing the gap again. Sollux fell to his knees, dropping his sword and pushing away Eridan’s hand as the man gripped at a gaping wound in his side. Pulling some herbs from a pouch on his belt, the brunette pushed them up against the open wound, chanting quick prayers to the Gods to protect him. Tearing the hem of his robes till he had a long bandage, Sollux wrapped it around Eridan’s middle as the young man smiled up at him, his skin pale, lips cracked, face covered in war paint and blood.

“You’re gonna be fine,” Sollux couldn’t tell if he was trying to convince himself or Eridan more, “Can you thtand?”

Eridan feebly shook his head and Sollux hefted him to his feet. They had to get off the battlefield. Now. Sollux growled as he saw the packed battle surrounding them, arrows whizzing past from both sides. He needed to get Eridan off the field and into the cover of the woods. He needed a miracle. Closing his eyes, Sollux began to mumble a prayer. Taranis come and strike fear into their hearts. And the God answered. A crack of lightning, the rumble of thunder, and the pounding of rain. A cry rose among the enemy nearby, accusations of witchcraft and devilry which Sollux cared nothing for. As it was, the way had opened up and, with a small contingent of clansmen, Eridan could be transported away from the battle and to relative safety. As the English scattered before them, the rain beat down mercilessly. Suddenly a crazed man jumped in front of them, wielding a sword and taking aim at Sollux.

“Taranis!” Sollux angrily called the name of his God and leveled his hand with the man.

A bolt of lightning split the air and struck the man where he stood, his metal armor letting out a tremendous cry as it split and the man was torn asunder. The English who were nearest fled at the sight. With Eridan supported on his shoulder, Sollux took off to the line of trees, escaping the battle field. If he could get him there, they would be fine. Eridan would live.

His alarm buzzed to life and Sollux cursed loudly as he was pulled from the dream. This always happened just when things got interesting. Fumbling, Sollux silenced the alarm before scrambling in the drawer next to the bed, ripping out a pen and notebook and frantically writing all he could remember from the dream. But as the words spilled onto the page, the images swept from his mind with frustrating quickness. With an angry grunt he tossed the notebook across the room where it fluttered against the wall and slid to the floor. Cradling his head in his hands, Sollux sat quietly until his phone buzzed to life with a text message. Sliding it open, he quirked his head as Karkat’s name popped up.

Hey sorry about yesterday

What? No Capslock? Shit he was serious. Then yesterday washes over Sollux in the foul wave of sour memories and his dreams were all but forgotten. Hopping out of bed he headed towards the bathroom. He needed to see Aradia. To talk with her. He quickly typed out a reply to Karkat.

ii’m 2orry two


	13. Kandi

Sollux tapped the table idly, his fingers drumming a steady rhythm. Ta-ta-ta-tap. Ta-ta-ta-tap. Exhaling loudly, his eyes gazed out the tinted windows. The coffee shop was a decent size, but the walls and decorations created small private nooks one could easily disappear into. Sollux had only been there a handful of times and it wasn’t a place where he’d likely be found, but he was waiting patiently. He’d glared at the snotty young girl behind the bar who scowled at him when he tried to order a Chai Tea Latte before arrogantly looking up at the menu, popping her gum as she turned her eyes back to him in a snide indication that his drink was not on the list of options. He took a coffee, making sure to deliberately count out exact change and ask for a receipt just to piss her off. Snooty bitch.

Sighing again, the brunette pulled out his phone and pressed the button on the side, the screen lighting up and glaring at him like the barista, showing him he obviously didn’t have any new messages and that it’d beep at him if it did, thank you very much. Registering the time before stuffing the offending technology into his pocket, Sollux sighed as he scanned the sidewalk through the tinted glass again, looking for any sign of Aradia. She was ten minutes late. She was never late. He was always late, she was never late. Ta-ta-ta-tap. Ta-ta-ta-tap. He dug into his pocket again for his phone when someone clearing their throat made him turn.

The black baby doll tee clung to her toned body, the neck line cutting down to show off the cleft of her cleavage. The jeans clung to her hips, showing off the curves that he always loved to grip when they made love. Her hair was curled, something new that should have been a sign of what was to come. She was beautiful. She wasn’t smiling. Sollux’s stomach dropped as she sat down.

“Hi,” his voice was softer than he meant it to be, the slight gravel choking him a bit.

“Hi,” when her lips curled, the smile was small and formal.

“How are you?” She didn’t answer, but turned to look out the window, “Look about yethterday…”

“Don’t,” her voice was sharp, quick, and it felt like a punch to the gut.

“I love you,” Sollux tried to smile, but another silence and he felt his chest clench, “Aradia?”

“Sollux,” She turned back, her face was blank though the slight glistening in her eyes gave away her tumultuous emotions kept under wrap, “We can’t.”

“Yeth we can,” Sollux reached for her hand, but she drew it away.

“No. I can’t,” She turned away and looked out the window, “How long have we been fighting like this?”

“But we can fikth it,” Sollux tried to keep his voice under control, “We can get through thith.”

“I don’t want to fix it, Sollux,” when she turned back, her look was cold.

“Don’t want to?” Sollux took several labored breaths before meeting her gaze evenly, “Why?”

“Sollux,” she sighed and turned away, “Don’t do this.”

“Why?!” the porcelain mug clinked as his fist connected with the table.

She jumped and turned to him, her forehead slightly creased in annoyance. They stared at each other for a long moment before she pursed her lips and replied, keeping her voice low.

“Because I’ve found someone else.” 

“What?” the look of disbelief followed by sudden confirmation that crossed Sollux’s face made Aradia flinch and turn her gaze away again, “Oh shit. Not Equiuth!”

“Yes,” her lips twitched, “Equius.”

“What the fuck AA,” Sollux slumped back into his chair, “Tho you’re leaving me flat out for him?”

“Yes,” her voice was quiet.

“No,” Sollux crushed his hands to his eyes before shooting up, “Did you thleep with him?”

“Sollux,” she sounded tired and that enraged the brunette.

“Did you fucking thleep with him, Aradia?!” His voice rose and a few of the other patrons ceased their own conversations and turned curious eyes their way.

“Yes!” she hissed back.

“You whore,” Sollux shook his head, dumbfounded, “You cheating whore.”

“Don’t give me that shit,” her look was wild and menacing, “Like I didn’t know about all the women you fucked while we were dating?”

“I never,” Sollux began but Aradia cut him off.

“Bullshit,” she laughed darkly, “You can’t keep your tiny dick in your pants to save your God damned life.”

“Bitch,” Sollux seethed but she just giggled in response.

“Oh, that’s right, I heard Dave talking all about the little show you all got yesterday in the changing room,” her lips curled into a cruel sneer, “Well let me just tell you, Sollux, that what you saw was only a ghost of the giant dick he has. And he fucked me with it. All. Night. Long!”

“Shut up,” Sollux’s voice was low and dangerous.

“Can’t handle the truth?” her laugh was frantic and sinister, “His dick is amazing and hits every spot your tiny little cock never could.”

“Shut the FUCK up, Aradia,” Sollux’s fist connected with the table again and this time the entire coffee shop went quiet.

“He called me baby as he thrust his huge, throbbing cock into me over and over and over again,” Aradia’s voice was raising in intensity and volume and she stood from the table, accentuating every syllable, “My legs were so weak I could barely walk, but I begged him to fuck me harder. All. Night. Long!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Sollux flew to his feet but when Aradia just chortled at him, he spat at her, “Eridan made me cum harder with a handjob than you ever did letting my pound that loothe puthy of yourth for the patht four yearth!”

The cracking sound as Aradia’s hand connected with Sollux’s cheek brought a collective startled gasp from the patrons and staff of the store. Sollux shook with anger as he slowly turned back to Aradia and she spit in his face.

“Fucking faggot.”

“Leave,” his voice was shaking, his body was shaking, “I never want to thee you again.”

She scoffed and turned before stopping, noticing every eye on her. Gathering herself up, she quickly passed the stunned audience to their breakup and left the store with the little jingle of bells. Sollux stood rooted to the spot for a moment, his cheek burning and his heart racing as no one moved or made a sound. Then, carefully removing his wallet from his pocket, he took out a twenty dollar bill and let it flutter to the table before silently stalking towards the door, the sea of stunned faces parting to let him pass undisturbed. Oh his way past the bar, he mumbled an apology to the young woman from earlier who just looked at him with a terrified sadness. The bells tinkled as he sluggishly pushed the door open. Pulling out his phone, he checked the last message.

Meet me at The Press, we need to talk.

It was only a split second decision that kept him from throwing his phone into the unknowing, uncaring traffic that rushed by in front of the store, instead jamming it into his pocket. He let his feet carry him. He just walked in a daze. When the purple lights of the diner came into view, Sollux lifted his head and his steps turned from slow to deliberate as his face set into a hard determination. Pushing open the door to the happy chime of bells and greetings by the staff, Sollux swooped past the scattered patrons and the two young waitresses, walking right up to a surprised looking Eridan. Grabbing him by the wrist, Sollux didn’t answer the yelped startled inquiry the other man made as he was pulled through the swinging doors, past the kitchen where Gamzee stood bobbing his head to imaginary music, and into the office. Slamming the door, Sollux pushed Eridan up against it with a rough shove.

“Wwhat the fuck Sol?” But Sollux didn’t answer, only pulled at the hem of Eridan’s shirt, loosening the purple polo from the tight jeans.

Dropping his knees, Sollux pulled quickly at the belt and button that held Eridan’s pants closed amid protests from the man above him. But when Eridan would try to get away from the door he’d be pushed back into it, his hands forcefully shoved away as Sollux undid his pants. Yanking the denim and black cotton of Eridan’s boxer- briefs down, Sollux dove onto Eridan’s limp dick, burying his face into the trimmed black hairs and sucking the sagging cock into his mouth, making the man above him hiss and grab onto his shoulders for support.

Sollux had no idea what he was doing and even as Eridan’s body responded, the dark haired man had to instruct him, “Wwatch the teeth! Not too hard. Fuck, Sol!”

Sollux sucked and bobbed on Eridan’s rapidly hardening shaft, gagging when he tried to take it too deep, spit drizzling from his mouth as he salivated around the lump of warm flesh. Finally he got down a proper rhythm and Eridan began panting heavily, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as gasps and moans rumbled from his chest, his stomach flexing and twisting as his hips thrust into Sollux’s inviting mouth. After several fast and sloppy minutes Eridan cried out and came into Sollux mouth. The brunette swallowed the salty sour fluid with a grimace before falling back onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling in a daze.

When Eridan’s breathing evened out, he pulled his pants back up and redid his belt, at last finding his voice, “Wwhat the fuck wwas that all about? Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture.”

Sollux laughed from the floor, a deep, throaty laugh before rolling over and curling up against the cold tile, “Aradia dumped me.”

“Oh shit, Sol.”

“Yeah, well fucking bitch can go impale herthelf of that thweaty meat man all she wantth,” Sollux chuckled, “I don’t need her.”

“Wwhat happened?”

“No,” Sollux jumped up from the floor, “You have to get back to work.”

“Sol,” Eridan began to protest till Sollux put a hand over his mouth.

“Come over after work,” to emphasize his words he ground his hips and hard bulge into Eridan’s thigh, “We can talk about anything that cometh up.”

“That is a terrible line and I should refuse your offer on principle alone,” Eridan rolled his eyes.

“I’ll thee you in a few hourth then?” Sollux smirked as he wrenched open the office door.

“Fuck yes,” Eridan nearly groaned as he collapsed into the office chair.

Sollux left the diner, ignoring the confused looks the waitresses gave him.


	14. I'm With You

Sollux’s breath swirled in wisps of steam as he exhaled, the chill in the air biting at his cheeks as his eyes scanned the horizon. The rolling hills were blue-black in the moonless night, a barely visible silver fog lacing their gentle slopes. In the distance, the mountains were crowned with puffy clouds that obscured the stars, giving way to the heavens shortly beyond their reach so that the sky looked like it was studded with so many diamonds of white and blue. He let out another deep, warm breath and shifted his feet, bare toes bumping against the wood of the scythe he’d laid down after the first hour of his watch.

Sollux

The young man froze, listening intently to the silent night that his ears began to ring in the nothingness. He strained until the rustle of the wind through the grass made his shoulders start to relax. His eyes scanned the darkness in front of him again. A shadow moved across the hills. A cloud, or at most a wild dog, nothing to worry about. Still, he slowly stooped and reached for his weapon, bringing it up and gripping it with both hands. The night could play some evil tricks on you.

Coming…Sollux…

Again he stiffened. He tried to convince himself it was just the wind, but the sound had been too sharp even in its whispered nature. His eyes searched the darkness with fevered pace. Nothing. This time it took him much longer to relax, his grip finally loosening on his weapon.

“Sollux?” the young man nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around, baring his weapon before retracting it quickly, seeing a startled looking Eridan stop a few feet away.

“Damn it,” Sollux sighed with relief, chuckling a little, “You thcared me.”

“Same here,” Eridan eyes the scythe skeptically.

“What are you doing out here?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Eridan walked up to stand behind Sollux, lacing his fingers around the slightly shorter man’s midsection, resting his head on Sollux’s shoulder, and burring his nose into the shaggy black hair.

“Hmm,” Sollux hummed as he leaned into his lover, his eyes darting across the dark landscape once more before relaxing into the embrace, “You know it’th hard to keep watch with you dithtracting me.”

“Mrph,” the other man complained into Sollux’s neck, “But the Mongols havven’t been spotted anywwhere near here.”

“But you know ath well ath I do they won’t retht till they have what they want. When have you heard of the Kahn backing down?” Sollux sighed, “They thay Temujin ith fierthe.”

“Mmm but not as fierce as you,” Eridan hummed playfully into his neck, planting a kiss on the soft skin.

Sollux chuckled, “Let uth hope tho.”

“Sol?” Eridan’s voice was groggy and the clarity of the dream turned quickly to haze as Sollux blinked his eyes blearily.

“Hmm?” He was in his living room, soft moonlight pouring in through the bay window in his apartment.

“You wwere talkin’ in your sleep,” Eridan was in the armchair next to the couch where Sollux was stretched out, a few empty beer bottles littering the space around them.

“Thorry,” Sollux mumbled as flashes of the night seeped into his consciousness; The break up, giving Eridan a blowjob, going home, drinking, Eridan coming over, drinking, spilling his guts about everything that had happened with Aradia, drinking, Eridan blowing him, drinking, and finally passing out.

“Wwhy don’t wwe get you up to bed?” Eridan stood and stretched as Sollux groggily staggered to his feet, falling to one side before Eridan caught him, then leaning heavily on the other man.

The two staggered their way upstairs in the darkness, the alcohol still effecting Sollux’s motor skills immensely. At the top of the landing, they turned sharply and Eridan managed to get Sollux to the bed before their combined weight and lack of coordination sent them tumbling to the bed. Sollux pulled himself across the mattress and snuggled into the soft, cool pillow. Several minutes passed by as Sollux heard Eridan moving about the room. 

“Sol?” the brunette groaned and opened an eye.

What should have been a dark room with cream colored walls was now masonry with narrow windows and a tapestry along one wall, the faint flicker of candlelight casting peculiar shades on the stones. Ah, he was asleep again already. There was a warm rumble of distant thunder as the sound of rain pattered against the stones outside. Eridan stood near one of the slit windows, naked save for the delicate silver cross and chain that caught the light of the candle and burned with an orange inner radiance. Sollux smiled at his beautifully glowing skin, almost amber in the dim light, toned and tanned. His eyes were radiantly purple as they searched the darkness for Sollux’s eyes, softly padding across the smooth stones, his feet making no noise.

“Sol,” his voice came again as he sat on the straw mattress and ran a hand softly though Sollux’s tussled hair, “You wwere talkin’ in your sleep again.”

“Thorry,” he mumbled with a sleepy smile.

“Wwhat wwere you dreamin’ about?” Eridan continued to stroke Sollux’s hair.

“I’m not sure,” the young man screwed his forehead into a tight knit set of wrinkles as her chewed on his lip, “I know there wath a great battle, and you were there. We won, I think, but there wath a lot of fire and we were both thcared. It’th gone now.”

“Do not fear,” Eridan chuckled, “It’s just the rigors of wwar playin’ wwith your mind.”

“Well I don’t like it,” Sollux rolled over and away from Eridan, but the other man simply chuckled and laid down with him, curling his warm naked body against Sollux’s.

“Tomorroww wwe leavve for Antioch wwith the Pope’s blessin’, and then onto Tripoli and Jerusalem,” Eridan sighed into Sollux’s hair, “Wwe’ll be in the Holy Land before you knoww it.”

“I thtill don’t like it,” Sollux shivered and Eridan linked an arm around him, pulling him closer, “I want to go home.”

“Wwe made vowws, Sol,” Eridan kissed his neck, “Don’t wworry, wwe’ll be home before you knoww it.”

“I hope tho,” Sollux sighed and closed his eyes again.

“Sol?” Eridan’s voice was warm against the back of his neck and Sollux sighed contently.

“Hmm?”

“You wwere doin’ it again,” the brunette let his eyes flutter back open and looked confusedly at the cream colored wall in front of him, the modern square window letting in the soft moonlight.

“Doing what?” Sollux’s sleep addled brain tried to decipher if this was another dream or if he was, in fact, awake.

“Talkin’ in your sleep,” Eridan nuzzled closer behind Sollux and set a soft, warm kiss to the nape of his neck sending a tingling chill down the man’s spine. Yep, this was definitely reality.

“Thorry,” the young man sighed.

“S’alright,” Eridan mumbled and wrapped an arm around Sollux which the man gladly accepted.

They laid there for a few moments before Sollux licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry as a hoarse whisper escaped his throat, “Hey, ED?”

“Hmm?” The response reverberated through his back and tickled the hairs on his neck.

“I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Eridan chuckled and mumbled sleepily, “I’m wwith you.”

Sollux smiled and drifted off again with Eridan pressed close behind him.


	15. What Makes You Beautiful

Sollux looked at himself in the mirror and smirked.  The shirt was tight and black, the stitching yellow with a little bumblebee on the left side of the chest for the brand’s insignia.  He turned sideways and looked again at the new angle as the corner of his lips quirked up higher.  Pulling the metal coin necklace from under the fabric, he adjusted the strings that held it on so it was a little higher than normal, almost like a choker except not that tight because he did not like to feel like he was being throttled.  Smoothing down the shirt, he smiled down at the crisp, new black jeans he wore.  That’d been the fight he had won when picking out this new ensemble.  Eridan had insisted he’d look better in tight fitting jeans but Sollux had stood firm that he didn’t want his pants to be like a cheap hotel, he preferred having ball room.  So with a huff Eridan had finally found a pair of black jeans with yellow stitching to match the shirt they’d found, but one upped it with new black sneakers with yellow lacing.

 

It had been Eridan’s decision to go to the club.  Even after spilling his guts over beers the night of the break-up and having a week to get used to it, Sollux had begun to show signs of depression and started withdrawing from the world as the week went on.  Finally, on Friday, Eridan couldn’t stand it anymore and kidnapped Sollux, dragging him out first to lunch, then to shopping at the local mall for some clothes and now he stood in Eridan’s guest bathroom getting ready to go out to the club.  The purple-eyed man had used the excuse that Dave was spinning to seal the deal that they had to go to the usual club.  Sollux ran a comb through his hair, parting it on the left and tucking the random strands behind his ears.  Peeling off his glasses, he opened his contact case and popped the thin plastic into each eye, blinking as the world went from fuzzy to clear.  Sollux blinked into mirror and studied his different colored eyes, one reddish brown, one more green colored but still on the brown side. 

 

“See?” Eridan’s voice from behind him made Sollux look up in the mirror and catch the ebony haired man’s reflection.

 

The other man had his hair gelled back, his purple steak like a skunk stripe as his hair rocketed back.  He wore a purple V-neck shirt that clung tightly to his chest, a midriff hoodie cut open and hanging loosely on his shoulders.  His jeans were a dark blue and clung tightly to his legs and hips, the nice bulge in the front drawing Sollux’s attention for a moment.  The knees were artfully pre-ripped and Sollux remembered nearly having a heart attack when he caught a glimpse of the price tag.  In fact his own outfit would have been almost half his usual paycheck, but Eridan pulled out a fancy looking sleek black plastic credit card and made the big number on the digital register screen disappear and be replaced with the word APPROVED. 

 

“Mmm,” Eridan continued checking out Sollux’s reflection, “Except the hair.”

 

“What’th wrong with my hair?” Sollux looked crossly in the mirror, reassessing his appearance.

 

“Sit,” Eridan brushed Sollux aside, indicating the toilet before pulling open cabinets beneath the sink and pulling out a small bottle of hair product.

 

Sollux sighed indignantly, but obeyed none the less.  Eridan squeezed a little bit of clear liquid into his palm before rubbing his hands together vigorously.  Once his hands had taken on an even slick sheen, he carefully wove his fingers into Sollux’s brown hair, gently pulling and fluffing the locks.  Sollux closed his eyes and let Eridan’s hands move his head around a bit, leaning slightly into the touch as his scalp tingled just like any part of his body did when the black haired man touched him.  Humming softly, the brunette smiled with his eyes closed as he felt a little tension ease as Eridan’s fingers tussled the hair at the crown of his head.  Finally the fingers pulled from his hair and Sollux sighed in resentment.

 

“There,” the darker haired man sounded pleased with himself, “I think the messy look suits you.”

 

Sollux opened his eyes and looked up to the man who was beaming over him.  Crossing to the sink, Eridan ran his hands under the water before drying them on a towel as Sollux stood and crossed behind him to look at his reflection again.  Where once his hair had been parted and clung to his head, it now puffed out and jutted at weird angles with two particularly significant tufts rising in the back on each side of the top of his head.  Sollux opened his mouth to complain, but found there was nothing to complain about.  Instead he just laughed and wrapped his arms around Eridan’s middle, causing a startled yelp and a chuckle to leave the other man as the brunette snuggled into his neck.  Lavender eyes found mismatched brown ones in the reflection and they stood like that for a few moments.  Suddenly a sparkle entered Eridan’s eyes and he turned in Sollux’s arms, bracing his hands on the brunette’s shoulders.

 

“Hold on, I havve just the thing,” Eridan rushed out of the room and Sollux looked confusedly after him as the dark haired man disappeared down the hallway before reappearing a few seconds later with a pair of glasses, “Here.”

 

Sollux took the thin framed spectacles and was about to protest about having contacts in when the colors caught his attention.  The lenses were red and blue just like 3-D glasses, except the colors were reversed, red on the right blue on the left.  With a speculative smirk towards the other man, the brunette carefully unfolded them and slid them onto his face.  The world suddenly took on a violet tint as his eyes adjusted to the variations in color.  He turned towards the mirror as a satisfied smirk crept across Eridan’s lips. 

 

“Some old costume glasses I had for a party,” Eridan explained as Sollux took in his reflection, the ensemble seemingly complete, “Just thought they’d add a little spark.”

 

“They’re perfect, ED,” Sollux beamed.

 

They locked eyes again in the reflection and held the gaze for a long minute before Sollux broke away with a blush, “Come on, we better get going.”

 

 As Sollux slid into Eridan’s sleek, black BMW he felt his stomach lurch slightly, a sudden onset of anxiety making his palms go sweaty.  As they cruised down the main streets the anxiety became more intense, but began to develop a sense of anticipation.  Tonight was going to be a life changer, Sollux just knew it.  Once Eridan had parked, the two got out of the car and sauntered towards the entrance, the air outside already thick with a thrumming of the bass from inside as the colored lights on the building’s façade flashed and changed.  Feeling eyes on him, Sollux turned as a pair of girls giggled and quickly looked away from him.  Shrugging it off, he entered in the door behind Eridan as the other man took a place in line, flashing his I.D. and paying the door fee.  As Sollux went to reach for his I.D. the clerk smiled up at him and handed him a red token with the golden letters “Free Drink” emblazoned on the surface.  She winked at him and waved him on as Sollux felt his cheeks get warmer.

 

The crowd was thicker than usual and Sollux scanned over it, suddenly panicked as he couldn’t see Eridan.  Then a hand slid into his and without looking, he relaxed as the tingle overtook his skin.  Glancing over, he saw Eridan smiling playfully at him before leading him through the pulsating crowds.  As Sollux stowed the red chip in his pocket, he felt his phone vibrate to life and fished it out.  It was a text from Dave.

 

_Fucking hot, dude._

 

Sollux glanced up to the DJ’s booth where the blonde had his headphones on, smiling at him, John beaming down next to his with two thumbs up.  Sollux waved sheepishly and put his phone back in his pocket.  Eridan led them to the bar, ordering drinks as Sollux slipped his red chip across.  When Eridan gave him a look, he sort of just shrugged and indicated the door with a nod.  Eridan laughed and handed the brunette his drink.  They clinked their tumblers together and downed the liquor, a racing stream of heat burning its way down each man’s throat and seating in their bellies.  As the beat picked up and a new popular tune was mixed in, Eridan grabbed Sollux’s hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.  With a reluctant smile, the brunette followed.  As they found a spot near the center of the floor, Eridan released Sollux’s hand and began moving to the music, his hips and shoulders swaying.  Sollux slowly joined in, his movements small and timid.  Eridan turned a circle and flourished a few movements in the cramped space before pressing his body close to Sollux’s, making the brunette blush.  Bumping his forehead into Sollux’s, the dark haired man smiled before slipping his lips to the brunette’s ear and whispering.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

Chills ran down Sollux’s spine as the other man pulled back, his amethyst eyes sparkling in the flashing club lights.  After that Sollux loosened up and bit and before long was grinding into Eridan at every opportunity, their bodies flowing together and apart in time to the music.  Every so often they would vacate the dance floor for drinks only to return in full force.  After an hour or two, Sollux glanced up at the DJ booth and caught John’s eye who signaled him to come up.  When he indicated Eridan, the blue eyed boy just smiled and nodded enthusiastically.  Grabbing Eridan by the hand, Sollux lead the way through the crowd till he came to a set of carpet lined stairs that led up.  At the entrance to the DJ’s booth, a tall young woman stood in front of the second set of steps, red glasses firmly on her nose and a crooked smile graced her lips as the men approached.

 

“Sorry boys,” she chided playfully, “Only DJ’s and rad V.I.P.’s allowed up here.”

 

“They’re with me, Latula,” John’s voice came down the steps at them.

 

“Fair enough,” she cackled and moved aside, raising her hand for a high five which Sollux and Eridan gladly gave her as they passed, though Eridan gripped his hand when they were into the booth.

 

“Damn,” he rubbed the skin of his palm, “She hits hard.”

 

“Yeah,” John chuckled, “They just hired her a few weeks ago, but I like her.  She thinks Dave is amazing and was so glad to start covering the nights he works.”

 

“What happened to Equiuth?” Sollux couldn’t hide the bitterness from his voice.

 

“Well,” John rubbed the back of his neck as he inspected his shoes very closely, “Dave and him kinda got into it after the waterpark incident so the manager thought it’d be best to not have them work the same nights.”

 

“Smart movve,” Eridan smirked at Dave who nodded at him, his hands flying across the lighted board as he spun in new tracks and seamlessly moved into a different song.

 

Sollux slid over next to Dave, admiring the flashing lights and electronic display screens and how the DJ faultlessly moved one song into the next.  When the next song was in place, Dave leaned closer to the brunette and spoke so only he could hear.

 

“So are you two…?”

 

“No!” Sollux immediately responded, but then quickly recounted, “Yeth?  I dunno man.”

 

“Well do you like him?” Dave chuckled as he tossed up one slider and pressed a few more buttons.

 

“Well yeah,” Sollux began to blush, glancing over his shoulder to see Eridan and John chatting and glancing down over the crowd below them, “I like him a lot, actually.”

 

“Then what’s the problem dude?” This time Dave turned away from the board and looked right at him.

 

“Well for one, I’m not…”

 

“If you say you’re not gay I swear I’m going to punch you,” Dave’s red eyes peeked out from over the top of his shades, a dangerous gleam in them.

 

“Dude, I’m not.”

 

“Well you aren’t straight,” Dave went back to the board, “You gonna deny that fact, hombre?”

 

“No,” Sollux looked out over the crowd.

 

“Man what’s so wrong with liking a guy?” Dave shook his head as he changed the song again, this one bleeding into something a little lighter, “You were doing a perfectly fine job of not giving a fuck until you came up here.”

 

“Becauthe I don’t like guyth,” Sollux sighed exasperatedly, “I like him!”

 

“He’s a guy,” Dave observed.

 

“That’th not what I meant, douchebag,” Sollux elbowed the blonde, “I don’t know what it ith, but when I’m around him I jutht feel, I dunno, complete?  Doeth that make thenthe?”

 

“Dude, you are talking to the guy who drowned in two pools of liquid blue and was never rescued,” Dave turned a smile towards John, “And now I never want to be.”

 

Sollux pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses, “I need another drink, want one?”

 

“Double Kamakazi,” Dave nodded as his fingers rolled across the lighted board again.

 

The brunette nodded to Eridan as he made for the stairs, “Be right back.”

 

Eridan looked up and bowed with a smirk before returning to his conversation with John.  It took another high five to pass the enthusiastic door guard, Latula, but soon Sollux was skirting the dance floor.  Finding his was to the bar, he was immediately greeted by the bartender who looked him over with a smirk before taking his order.  As she bounced off to make his drinks, Sollux was gently tapped on the shoulder.  He turned to find an attractive, tall woman with creamy white skin and long flowing dusky hair standing before him, golden rings in each eye brow and one in her lip, green eye shadow accentuating he emerald eyes and black scrollwork tattooing evident on his skin, of which there was an awful lot exposed. 

 

“Hey there,” she purred.

 

“H-hi,” Sollux suddenly felt hot around the collar. 

 

“Couldn’t help but notice you out there on the dance floor,” She made no attempt to hide her eyes tracing up and down Sollux’s body, “You busy tonight?”

 

“W-well my friend,” Sollux began to stammer as she closed the small distance, her thigh pressing into his groin.

 

“Oh he can join too,” She smiled like a predator that had cornered its prey, “I don’t mind.”

 

“I-I,” Sollux stammered and swallowed noisily, “Look thankth for the offer, but…”

 

“Pitty,” She frowned exaggeratedly, “Well if you change your mind…”

 

Sollux felt a hand slide into the lip of his jeans, depositing a piece of paper there before sliding down over the front of his pants.  She winked at him and then turned, a whirl of midnight hair and white skin, the scent of sugar and sex flowing past his nose as she disappeared into the crowd.  Reaching into his pants, Sollux extricated the piece of paper and read the name and number written there.  Porrim.  He smirked slightly but then his brow furrowed again.  Any other time he would have had her little skirt hiked up in the alley just outside, his jeans bunched up around his ankles, showing her just how busy he was willing to get with her.  But he didn’t need that.  He had Eridan.  As his mind raced over this idea, his back connected with someone and he wheeled around to apologize.

 

“Thorry, I,” He stopped as a woman in a short red dress turned to face him, the surprise on her face matching his.

 

“Oh,” Aradia avoided his eyes, “Hi, Sollux.  Sorry, didn’t mean to back into you.”

 

“Yeah,” Sollux looked away, “Happenth.”

 

“So,” she chuckled nervously, “Guess I saw you out there with Eridan, huh.”

 

“Yeah,” the brunette looked for the bartender, what could be taking her so long?

 

“Look,” Aradia sighed, “I’m sorry for what I said the other day.”

 

“Yeah,” Sollux looked down at his feet, anywhere but at her, “I’m thorry too.”

 

“Sollux?” he couldn’t help but look up, her voice was just so sad, “I hope you find happiness.  You deserve that.”

 

“Thankth,” the brunette swallowed hard, “You too?”

 

“Yeah,” she looked like she wanted to say more but just then Equius walked up behind her, wrapping his arm around her middle, a smile catching on her lips before she forcibly removed it to look back at Sollux.

 

The brunette just nodded at the larger man before turning a softer, sadder smile back to his ex.  The clinking of glasses on the bar pulled his away as the bar tender sat his drinks down which he gratefully scooped up and ducked away from the bar without a backwards glance.  He was glad his hands were full when he returned to the booth so he didn’t have to give Latula another high five.  He handed Dave his drink before downing his own.  Eridan glanced over at him and his smile quickly disappeared.  Excusing himself from John, the dark haired man slid a hand onto Sollux’s cheek.

 

“Sol?”

 

“Can we get outta here?”

 

“Yeah,” Eridan looked inquisitive but kept his thoughts to himself.

 

The two quickly thanked John and Dave before bowing out of the booth.  Latula was in the middle of talking with another bouncer and gave them a ‘Rock On’ hand sign as they slipped out the back entrance.  The car ride home was silent.  When they reached Eridan’s house, Sollux made his way to the guest room and the bathroom, quickly removing the glasses and plucking out his contacts as Eridan watched, propped against the door frame.

 

“Wwanna tell me wwhats wwrong?” the purple eyed man finally spoke up.

 

“Nothing,” Sollux put his contact case away and slid the tight black shirt off before putting his glasses on and searching for his t-shirt he’d worn over.

 

“Come on, Sol,” Eridan sighed, “I knoww you better than that.”

 

“No, you don’t,” Sollux swung around to face Eridan, his face a deep scowl as blood began to color his cheeks, “Actually, you hardly know me at all.”

 

“Yes I do,” Eridan tried to lay a hand on Sollux but the brunette batted it away.

 

“No,” Sollux’s voice rose, “You’ve thucked my dick.  I’ve thucked your dick.  We’ve been talking for only a few weekth and only rethently about my immediate problemth.  You know nothing about me.”

 

“I knoww a lot more than you think,” Eridan leveled his eyes with Sollux, an almost hurt look where there normally was a sparkle.

 

“Fuck you,” Sollux bellowed, his anger and frustration in full swing, “You don’t know anything about me.  You haven’t known me ath long ath FF, we aren’t even a thing like AA and I were.  Fuck I’ve known Dave and John for a hell of a lot longer than I’ve known you.”

 

“Sol,” Eridan looked tiredly up at the brunette, “Could you please…”

 

“Look, thankth for all you’ve done lately but I have a lot of shit to try and figure out right now.”

 

“Sol, maybe you could…”

 

“And maybe thomething will work out in the future, but right now…”

 

“Could you repeat that, please,” Sollux looked up and Eridan was actually smiling.

 

“Look, maybe later we can,” Sollux began before Eridan cut him off again.

 

“In English?”

 

“What do you mean?  I’m thpeaking,” Sollux stopped, examining the words that he was about to say that now seemed completely foreign to him.

 

Eridan just chuckled, “God you used to slip into that wwhen you wwere mad.  Couldn’t blame you though, it wwas you native language last time.”

 

“What wath?” Sollux measure out the words carefully as if he didn’t trust his tongue and brain to communicate properly, “Latht time?”

 

“Japanese,” Eridan smirked, “Our last life was durin’ Wworld Wwar Twwo.”

 

Sollux stood there looking stunned.  Then he shook his head, laughing in disbelief until he caught Eridan’s eyes again.  Then he went silent again.  Eridan smiled sadly before turning and walking out of the room.  Sollux hurried after him, catching the man by the arm and pulling him around.  Sollux searched Eridan’s eyes for a long moment before releasing his arm and taking a step back.

 

“You told me onthe that you knew me from a patht life,” Sollux’s voice was very low.

 

“Not quite,” Eridan ran a hand through his hair, “This is actually our twwelfth life.”

 

“Twelfth?!” Sollux looked taken aback.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I don’t believe it,” Sollux shook his head, “It’th not pothible.”

 

“You say THAT evvery time, too,” the man sighed wearily.

 

“It’th not,” Sollux shook his head.

 

“Oh come off it Sol,” Eridan growled, “It’s been a thousand years!  Wwhy wwon’t you evver remember wwillingly?”

 

“Remember what?”

 

“For fuck’s sake,” Eridan rammed his palms into his eyes, “Had any strange dreams lately?  Like, oh let’s say, about the wwar?  Or maybe being an actor?  Howw about our vvoyage wwith Columbus?  Atop the battlements of Antioch?  Surely one of those rings a bell.”

 

Sollux remained silent, dumbfounded as flashes of his dreams came back to him before Eridan sighed, “I’m sorry.  I usually let you come around on your owwn but after this long I’vve growwn tired of wwaitin and goin through this evvery single time.”

 

“You’ve had to do thith every time?”

 

“For some reason you nevver remember,” Eridan searched Sollux’s face before sighing and turning away, “I’vve lovved you for a thousand years.  It hurts havvin’ to wwait for you to remember all the time.”

 

“How?” Sollux’s head began to hurt, “Why?”

 

“It’s a long story,” Eridan looked very tired suddenly.

 

“Tell me,” the brunette looked deep into his eyes, searching for answers to which he didn’t even know the proper questions to.

 

“Howw about I showw you instead?”

 

Sollux nodded slowly.  Smiling with a bit of relief, Eridan bent down, brushing his cheek against Sollux’s before coming within a hairs breadth of the other man’s lips.  Stopping, he studied Sollux’s eyes intently before the brunette launched himself forward and connected their lips.  Sollux’s skin burned and tingled like when Eridan would touched him but more intensely and more fiercely till he couldn’t stand it anymore and flung himself away from Eridan.  But when he looked around, the world had completely changed.


	16. Take Me Home

Where once there were solid walls and floors there were now wisps of thick clouds, blocks of dark and pale shades, nothing finite and detailed, just formless. Sollux began to feel a tightness in his chest as he blinked, then rubbed his eyes, but still the world remained indistinct. Stumbling, he took a step forward, his breath catching in his throat, before his eyes were suddenly assaulted with cool greys and browns accented with wavy oranges that rippled out from where he stepped like mist rolling out of a deep valley before settling back in again. Letting out a shuddering breath he took another step and, like a cloud of dust rising, the floor where he stood became solid in form and color, lingering for a moment before fading back into shapeless clouds of grey and brown.

“Eridan?” He called out, little ripples of color bouncing from the mist, taking a form before quickly evaporating back into a fog.

“I’m here,” One of the pillars of shadow solidified briefly in the shape of a man before languishing back into formlessness, a flash of amethyst eyes causing relief to pour over Sollux.

Fumbling in the haze, Sollux groped his way towards where Eridan’s voice had come. Every step he took sent a ripple through the air, revealing smooth stones under his bare feet; cool to the touch but with briefly dancing orange and red shadows. When he bumped into something solid his hands reached out to steady himself and sent a tsunami of color and form rippling out like a shockwave around him. His fingers were touching cool, polished stone. As he felt the object it became clearer in his vision. A stone table of sorts, smooth and flat on top with intricate carvings along the edges before cascading towards the floor, morphing into smoke as it got further from his touch. This time, however, when he pulled away the form did not completely evaporate into shapelessness, but instead a fuzzy image lingered, like a memory.

“Eridan?” Sollux swallowed even as little waves of color and form rolled away with his words, “Why can’t I thee?”

“Because you wwere blind,” The other man’s voice was shaking, full of emotion barely restrained.

“Blind?” Even as the words left his lips he knew it was true, he had been blind.

“Here,” Suddenly there was a great cracking noise from the direction in which Eridan stood.

Like a fog caught in a fierce wind the fog of the world rolled away with such speed that Sollux instinctively covered his eyes as he was assaulted with color and forms, lights and shadows. When he was able to turn his eyes back towards Eridan, he gasped. The edges of the scene still foggy, some deeper than others, and the shapes that had been only hints of solidarity now took on dense form, only their edges wavered like they were seen through shimmers of heat, a water colored edge to the world around him. The room was decent sized; its floors a smooth grey and brown stone, the walls red timbers and polished stone supporting a brown thatched roof. A single brazier in once corner gave off dancing gold and ruby light that painted the stones hessonite and garnet so it seemed like the floors nearest the caldron were gems. The smooth stone he’d touched earlier was longer than he’d thought, its carvings depicting phases of the moon and men performing ritual sacrifices. An Altar. 

A gleam on his wrist caught his attention and he ran his fingers over the hand beaten gold cuffs, the symbols emblazoned there strange yet familiar. His skin was darker, brownish red and smooth with soft black hairs. Slung loosely on his hips was a cloth wrap, patterns of blue and green geometric shapes with bits of beaten gold metal plates sewn in, his chest was bare save for a black chord that hung down with another golden plate at its apex. Looking up, he found Eridan standing a few feet away. The other man was taller, his skin a lighter coffee color, hair black as coal with purple and white feathers woven in with beads of silver and gold to hold them in. His eyes were deep wisteria orbs that shone crisper than anything else in his sight. Gold and silver bands laced down from his throat and crashed onto his smooth chest, two golden rings piercing through each dark brown nipple. His arms were scrolled with black tattoos that swirled like snakes around his biceps before splaying out onto his forearms, interwoven with gold and silver gem-studded bracelets. He wore several rings of beaten gold, one large purple stone etched with two rippling waves the most prominent. He wore only a loincloth, showing more black tattooing on his thighs and calves. In his hand was a large staff, black and thick, crowned with jewels and feathers. This was what he had struck against the floor revealing the room to Sollux.

“Where are we?” Sollux whispered reverently.

“Kala’mei, the Place of Dreams,” Eridan explained, “This wwas our first life together. I wwas a Mayan king, you a vvery gifted priest.”

“Prietht?” 

“A thousand years ago you wwere brought to me as a spoil of wwar,” Eridan leaned the staff against the nearest wall before making his way slowly towards Sollux, every footfall revitalizing the colors around him, “Wwe fell in lovve, and you cast a spell that wwe wwould find one another again in evvery lifetime. Evvery time I wwait for you, remembering our past and helping you to remember too. Wwe alwways find each other, and wwe alwways fall back in lovve.”

“Tho you’ve been waiting a thouthand yearth for me?” Sollux took in a deep breath, tasting the humid air as Eridan closed the distance between them.

“I could wwait forevver for you,” and Eridan closed the gap, their lips touching and sending sparks running all over Sollux’s body.

Grabbing Eridan’s arm to brace himself, Sollux marveled as he didn’t see the little waves of color and form flow from the connection because his eyes were most definitely closed, rather he felt them. Then it dawned on him how he was able to see. Every kiss Eridan pressed to him sent waves of tastes flowing across his tongue, sharpening the picture of his lover’s face. Every intake of breath flowed the scents of stone, moisture, sweat, and fire that clung to the world around him. Every touch told him the form and shape of the stones beneath his feet and the hot, pliable skin his hands were kneading into. And every sound sent an echo which reverberated just how close his body was pressed against Eridan’s. Gently leading his lover, Eridan backed Sollux until he was leaning against the stone Altar, then slowly, gently he pushed him down onto it.

Eridan began to kiss down Sollux’s jaw line as the man under him moaned softly as hands slipped beneath the cloth at his waist, gripping the warmth they found there. Kissing down his chest, Eridan slid the wrapping off of Sollux’s hips exposing him to the warm night air. Sollux’s stomach flexed and heaved as Eridan kissed down the soft flesh before devouring his erection, making the man’s hips buck and his head thrash against the cool stone. As Eridan bobbed and swirled his tongue around the other man’s cock, he dipped two fingers into a small container of oil that was set near the base of the Altar, his fingers coming up between the others legs, pulling the skin apart to rub lubricated fingers against a tight ring of muscles. When the first finger slid in, Sollux let out a deep groan as fire raced into his belly and his breathing hitched in his chest. The second fingers brought a long, drawn out call of his lover’s name.

Shedding his small scrap of clothing, Eridan stood and removed his fingers, spreading Sollux’s thighs so that they wrapped around his hips, holding him close and tight. With a look into Sollux’s eyes, the taller man pushed in slowly as Sollux’s head began to thrash again, moans and pained whimpers escaping his lips till Eridan was fully seated deep inside him. Leaning down to capture his lovers lips, Eridan let Sollux drape his arms around his neck as the other man slowly pulled out before pushing slowly back in. Sollux groaned again and buried his face into Eridan’s feather plaited hair. Pulling out again, this time Eridan pushed back in a little quicker making the other man’s hips buck up, slick sliding between their abdomens. Fast and faster Eridan thrust into Sollux and louder and louder the smaller man moaned until a solid stream of sound issued from his mouth, interrupted only by quick panting breaths. Sollux dug his nails into Eridan’s back and cried out, burying his face into his lover’s neck as his seed slipped from his pulsating cock. Eridan made one, two, three more shallow thrusts before his body too was wracked by spasms and his collapsed on top of Sollux. 

As reality began to slip from Sollux mind, he saw the room softly fade back, the gold disappeared from his arms as his back sank into soft down, the panting man on top of him now with creamy white skin, still sweat coated and attempting to regain his breath. They were in Eridan’s bedroom. Wrapping his arms more tightly around Eridan, Sollux slipped into unconsciousness.


	17. All For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan and Sollux go on an Adventure Date. Fluff ahead.

Sollux stirred slowly, letting the idea of waking form in his mind before his eyes finally fluttered open. The walls were purple, but if he let his eyes fall close just barely, he could see the remembered shadows of rich purple banners. His lips curled as the warm scent he’d come to associate with Eridan invaded his senses and mixed with a damp smell of fresh rain and masonry. He’d dreamt of the life as a young priest, infatuated with a French Lord and fighting under the banner of a beautiful young woman named Joan. Taking in another deep breath, he let a smile slip across his lips as he nuzzled in to the warmth under him. 

He’d stopped counting how many times he’d slept over at Eridan’s in the past three weeks, but nearly every night would have been a decent assessment. After their initial encounter they had the awkward morning talk about relationship boundaries and living arrangements. Sollux had decided to keep his own apartment so he could have his own space, though Eridan had literally offered to buy him the cute house just down the street. The brunette’s initial assessment was correct, the guy was loaded! But Eridan had explained that it was equally Sollux’s wealth, as it was from collections and stores and bank accounts set up in their previous lives. Sollux didn’t question it, but graciously accepted the sleek black credit card Eridan handed him, though he made a secret vow to not use it unless in an emergency.

Still in a bit of a state of disbelief, Sollux didn’t press any major questions about their previous lives, just every now and again as memories would hit him he’d ask quietly for confirmation of small details like the name of the house servant in Eridan’s Colonial home, what Peter the Great liked to drink, or even once if they’d attempted to bed the young actor who played with them in several of Shakespeare’s works. He avoided any serious questions that nagged at him completely, determined to live in the moment now rather than dwell on the past. There would be a time for that discussion, but right now Sollux was savoring his re-found lover.

“Mmm,” Eridan shifted under him as Sollux feathered a kiss the dark haired man’s bicep, “Fivve more minutes, Sol, then I’ll rock your wworld I swwear.”

“Who thayth I won’t be rocking yourth?” The brunette chuckled before claiming the lips of his lover.

“Uhg, I havve mornin’ breath and evverythin’,” Eridan mocked a grumble.

“Shut up, athhole,” Sollux chuckled, “Did you forget what day it ith?”

Eridan laid very still for a moment before he began squirming, shuffling Sollux off of him, “Wwhat time is it?”

“’Bout eight,” Sollux laughed as Eridan scrambled out of bed, stark naked with his hair tussled, and made towards the master bathroom, “We’ve got time.”

Sollux shook his head as Eridan disappeared into the bathroom before flopping back onto the bed. Soon the hiss of water permeated the air. Sollux waited about a minute till he extricated himself from the bed and crept into the bathroom. The glass enclosure of Eridan’s shower was already fogged over masking Sollux’s approach. Stepping through the open door, Eridan had his head under the steaming water with his back to Sollux giving him the perfect opportunity to slip in behind him. Gently so as not to startle him too badly, Sollux slipped his hands around Eridan’s chest and stomach. The other man didn’t flinch but merely readjusted his limbs to better accommodate his lover. Laying his head against the dark haired man’s warm, wet back, Sollux let the steaming water trickle down over himself as well, feeling the heat work its way into his muscles and wash away the remaining grogginess.

After a few moments, Eridan turned in Sollux’s arms so they were facing each other, his black hair matted to his cheeks and ears and his amethyst eyes shining brilliantly. Pressing his lips to Sollux’s, he pulled the other man under the water with him before they ducked back out again. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo of the nearby shelf, Sollux squeezed a bit into his hand before replacing the bottle and rubbing his hands together vigorously. Eridan’s eyes drifted shut as Sollux worked his fingers through thick black locks, the pads of his digits tracing through the follicles and massaging around the temples and scruff of the neck. Scritching his slicked nails along Eridan’s scalp earned him a happy humming reply. Pressing their foreheads together, Eridan used the lather from his own hair to return the gesture and Sollux giggled at the shear intimacy of it all.

Ducking back under the water, the two stole a kiss before lathering up much the same way, massaging tense shoulders and necks and slipping hands around hips as they slowly danced in and out of the stream of water. Sollux felt intoxicated and every time Eridan turned a heavily lidded gaze his way, his purple eyes sparkling, the brunette’s heart skipped a beat. He felt like a teenager again, full of awkward and hormones and cheesy smiles. After a few more kisses and ducks under the water, Eridan turned off the spout and grabbed for the two large, plush towels hanging just outside the enclosure. Sollux couldn’t resist and took a soft swat, his lover yelping and pulling back rubbing his butt as he glowered at the grinning brunette.

“Ass,” Eridan scoffed as he tossed one towel at Sollux who caught it before catching Eridan’s wrist and hauling him in for another kiss.

Parting, the mood quiet and awkward again, the two slowly began to towel off, blushing and looking away when they would catch the other’s eyes. Once they were sufficiently dry, Eridan wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped up to the vanity, pulling at his hair with a comb and applying gel while Sollux tossed his own towel aside and strode naked into the bedroom to get dressed. After a few more languishing kisses and a brief battle over the mirror, the two men were dressed and ready to venture forth.

As Eridan picked his car keys up off the kitchen counter he listed off the necessities, “Tickets?”

“Check,” Sollux produced two rectangular pieces of cardboard.

“Camera?”

“Check.”

“Wallet?”

“Check.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Double check,” Sollux stole another long kiss before they exited out into the garage and hopped into Eridan’s car.

Teal and aquamarine letters rippled and shone in the morning light as they pulled into the already half full parking lot of the aquarium. Before they had even parked and gotten out of the car Eridan was fidgety and, by the time they got to the doors leading in, he was practically bouncing. Sollux slipped his hand into Eridan’s and the man took a deep breath, calming down slightly as he handed the older woman behind the counter their tickets. She greeted them with a smile that faltered slightly when she saw they were holding hands before she produced two pamphlets with maps and slid a red flyer into one.

“Make sure you get to the dolphin show at noon,” Sollux noticed a sparkle in her eye as she handed the pamphlets over, “Enjoy your day here at the Aquarium.”

Before he could formulate any questions or proper thoughts he was practically dragged by the hand to the escalator that descended into a dark tunnel. Sneaking a peck on the cheek, Eridan pulled Sollux onto the step with him and the brunette had to admit the excitement was rubbing off on him. Sollux hadn’t been to an aquarium since he’d been a little kid and when Eridan had suggested it as an Adventure Date, he hadn’t been opposed to the idea. When questioned about Adventure Dates, Eridan explained that a night out at the movies and a nice dinner where too typical and boring and he preferred to go somewhere unique and do things that weren’t typical. And an Aquarium was the perfect first Adventure Date. 

As the escalator descended into the darkness, a few kids in the group in front of them giggled and one girl squealed in delight. Suddenly a deep blue light permeated the darkness and with a gasp the men passed into a tunnel surrounded by water and marine life. Sharks and rays swam overhead as smaller fish picked at the coral and hid amid the aquatic plants of the vast open tank above and around them. Eridan squeezed Sollux’s hand tighter as a particularly large turtle floated overhead, covering them in an aquamarine shadow. After gliding through the tank for a few brief seconds, they were again plunged into a brief darkness before emerging into a large well lit room and the end of the escalator ride.

Lacing their fingers together, Eridan opened his map, careful to tuck the small red flyer about the dolphin show in the closed flaps on the pamphlet, before guiding their way through the world of underwater life. First they hit the deep sea exhibit, marveling at the Gulper Eel, Frill Sharks, and Angler Fish. The room was dark and wove around, the floor painted to look like a deep sea current flowing them up out of the darkened depths and into beautiful turquoise light. All around them where tanks filled with colorful fish, plants, and coral as they passed their way through the different life forms to be found in the reefs around the world. Sollux was admiring the striped Sergeant Majors and their yellow and black striping which reminded him a lot like marking on bees when he was yanked away by his hand towards a small tank in the middle of the hall.

“Oh my God, they’re adorable!” Eridan gasped at the small tank, releasing Sollux’s hand to kneel down. 

In the tank there was a tall wavy green plant full of leaves taking up most of the space. Upon closer inspection, one of the leaves blinked at Sollux, before the lines shifted and the shape of a seahorse became evident. There were several more shapes that blinked within the plant and Sollux could count about ten seahorses in all. That was until one of the bigger leaves swiveled and a small cloud of color scrambled to get back under cover. Sollux’s eyes moved up to a sign and read aloud for Eridan to hear.

“Luthy the thlender theahorthe, Hippocamputh Reidi, gave birth on June 12th to 43 babies, known as fry.”

Eridan smiled up at him and Sollux smiled back. They stayed there for a few minutes before Eridan rose and, with a longing backward glance, took Sollux’s hand again and continued on the route. After the reef section the hallways leading out opened into a room that had several offshoot hallways, each labeled with different attractions. Checking his cell phone, Sollux saw they had enough time to hit up at least one more attraction before the dolphin show they’d been encouraged to attend. Choosing a hallway that looked rather green and was titled “Rivers, Lakes, and Bayous”, Sollux and Eridan took a tour through the world’s tributaries and swamps, enjoying creatures of both aquatic and aviary origins. Sollux was particularly pulled to the River Otter exhibit where a young man with a microphone was explaining the habitat of the squeaking furry water gliders who were munching on fish the young man would toss into their enclosure while children and adults alike listened and watched intently.

As they exited the exhibit, rounding back to the central hub, a tone sounded and the television screens listing the day’s events flashed that it was time for the dolphin show. The two men, still hand in hand, entered a small arena that was quickly filling with fellow patrons. After a few moments the arena filled completely and a booming bass beat issued from giant speakers as several dolphins flipped and jumped out of the water to the cheers and laughter of the audience. A handsome young man in a wet suit soon appeared as the music died down and he greeted the enthusiastic crowd. Sollux smirked as the young man reminded him of someone from one of their past lives, though he was pretty sure the Mohawk wasn’t something Tavros would have had. After a few more tricks and informative tidbits, the charismatic young man called out to the crowd.

“Alright folks, when you entered today you were given maps and some of you were given little pamphlets for today’s show. Well anyone who has a red pamphlet, please come on down!”

Eridan’s eyes lit up as he pulled his red flyer from his map and Sollux smirked at him, giving his shoulder a shove and nodding his approval. The man practically ran down the aisle to join the handful of others as his lover pulled out the camera they had brought. The first girl was told to lean over the tanks edge and one of the dolphins came up and gave her a “kiss”. The next person got to toss a fish to one of the creatures who jumped into the air to catch it. When it came to Eridan’s turn, the young man brought him up onto a platform and handed him a colorful ring. Eridan held it out steadily as a dolphin jumped through it. Then the trainer told him to hold it steady again before lighting the ring on fire with gasps from the audience. At the sound of a whistle another dolphin jumped through the burning ring. Eridan was practically glowing as Sollux snapped photos. When the trainer handed Eridan another ring and lit that one on fire, Sollux switched the camera to video mode as his boyfriend held both arms outstretched as several dolphins repeatedly jumped through the flaming hoops he held outstretched.

When he returned to the stands, Eridan could have lit up a room and he couldn’t resist giving Sollux a quick kiss. After a few more demonstrations, the crowd dispersed but before the trainer could disappear, Eridan dragged Sollux down to get a picture of them together, which the young man graciously allowed. The two lovers returned to finishing their tour of the aquarium, touring the jellyfish room, turtle-mania, and a lizard compound, stopping to eat at the central hub before hitting up the last attraction; the Shark Tank.

They marveled and awed at the different aquatic predators, ending their tour at the Shark Petting area where Sollux dipped his hand into the cold water and pet small tiger sharks. By the time they finally piled back into the car, both men were pleasantly exhausted. Before he started the engine, Eridan turned a heavy lidded glance to Sollux who blushed and grabbed the other man’s hand, squeezing it affectionately.

“I lovve you,” Eridan whispered.

Sollux leaned over and locked his lips with the other man who hummed into his mouth, “Love you too.”


	18. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux asked Eridan to tell him about one of his most favorite memories and relives it with him.

Sollux hummed a giggle as Eridan fluttered a kiss on his chest, “Thtop that.”

“No,” Eridan planted another feathery kiss on the brunette’s olive-tinted skin.

“Mm,” Sollux breathed as his head lulled to the side, his body reacting to the attention his lover was giving him, “Pleathe? I need a break.”

“I thought you hated odd numbers,” Eridan pressed another caress with his lips a little lower on the man’s chest, “And last I checked three is definitely an odd number.”

“And I’ll gladly go for round four,” Sollux sighed, “But jutht give me a few minuteth retht? Pleathe?”

“Spoil sport,” Eridan muttered into Sollux’s chest before relenting and climbing back up to lay next to his lover on the plush bed.

It was mid-July and summer was at its peak with sweltering days and warm nights, many of which found the two men naked, entwined in a tangle of limbs and libidos. Sollux had finished up another big programing project and Ms. Lalond had seen to it that he got an extra bonus on his paycheck and a week of paid vacation. Eridan had invested an undisclosed amount into the diner and had hired extra help to help handle the influx of new customers that had Feferi both happy and tired, and gave Eridan time to take off and spend with his boyfriend. As Sollux snuggled into Eridan’s shoulder, he closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh.

“Tell me a thtory,” the brunette purred.

“A story?” Eridan laughed, “Howw old are you again?”

“Tell me your favorite memory,” Sollux snuggled in closer, wrapping his arm around Eridan’s chest, “One of our patht liveth.”

“Favvorite memory?” Eridan stared at the ceiling for a long minute before wrapping his arm around Sollux’s shoulder, “Alright.”

“I wwas from a noble family from around Forres, Moray.” Eridan began and Sollux closed his eyes as images began to form in his mind, “The King had just died and the English King took the opportunity to try and keep our people under thumb. A message had come to us about a secret meetin’ with a young wwarrior, Wwilliam Wwallace.”

Sollux let his eyes drift open as the soft smell of smoke hit his nostrils. He was seated on the ground, his grey tunic pooled around his folded legs, his hood shielding his face from the green light filtering in through the trees. Nearby there was a small crowd of men talking in hushed voices, every now and again casting a glance his way before averting their eyes, adjusting their tartans and gripping the handles of their swords. There was a sudden sound, leaves shuffling and the braying of a dog, which lazily drew Sollux’s eyes from the group to an opening in the trees.

He’s coming! He’s coming! See the royal eyes and know him.

Appearing from the trees came a handful of men, clad in different colored kilts symbolizing their clans. Sollux scoffed at these men’s need to show their status with patterns and insignias. Just as he was about to return to his meditations, a young man caught his attention. His tartan was purple, an unusual color from the men gathered who wore mostly reds and greens and browns, and his hair was a deep raven black. But his eyes were bright and the color of the sky at dusk, when the sun has just set and the sky glows deep rich star spangled amethyst. Unlike every other man gathered, this dark haired stranger locked eyes with him and Sollux felt a wave of excitement wash through his body. When he stood a voice behind him made him look away.

“So he finally stirs,” the woman’s voice was thick with inpatients and sarcasm.

“Yeth, I do,” Sollux turned to level his eyes with the young woman, dressed similarly to him, “I believe they’ve all arrived.”

“Finally,” She rolled her eyes, one an Azure blue, the other a milky white, “The sooner they start this, the sooner we can deny them our help, the sooner I can get back to all the other more important things I have to do.”

“Charming ath alwayth, Vrithka,” Sollux pinched the bridge of his nose, “Jutht don’t inthult them again.”

The young woman shook with a cool laugh, her fiery red hair shaking around her shoulders, “I make no promises.”

“Great,” the brunette strode past her and towards the large fire where the men were gathering.

Upon the approach of the two robed figures, the crush of Scotsmen parted to allow them close to the fire. Sollux searched the sea of faces till his eyes settled upon the haunting purple ones he’d seen moments ago. The young black haired man stood next to an older man with shaggy brown hair and a grizzled look who raised his hand for silence. The man began to speak, his voice gruff and thick with a highland accent, informing those gathered about his plans for revolution against the invading English and asking their support. Sollux, on the other hand, paid little heed to him as his eyes never left those of the nobleman. After an indeterminate amount of time, a vote was called for support. Several calls of ascension filled the air, interrupted with only a few declining blessings. Suddenly Sollux felt all eyes turn to him and he broke eye contact with the other man.

“And what of you?” The gruff man addressed him and his companion, “Will the Druids give us their blessing?”

“This is a foolish endeavor,” Vriska sounded bored, “I have looked to the Oracles and they have shown me no immediate gain in this venture. Therefore, our answer is…”

“Yeth,” Sollux interrupted her, “We will give our blething.”

“What?!” Vriska turned on him amid gasps and grumbles of curiosity.

“Yeth,” Sollux set his jaw firmly, “I too have looked into the future of thith measure. We have a tough battle ahead of uth, but the rethultth are unsure and theveral favorable to your cauthe. Our cauthe.”

“Sollux,” Vriska’s voice was a warning growl, “I will not support these fools.”

“Then leave,” he leveled a stern look at her, “But I will thtay.”

She opened her mouth to protest but then shut it again quickly, locking eyes with the brunette. After a silent stare down, she rolled her eyes with a click of her tongue and turned, the push of men parting as she hurried from the gathering. When he looked back, the gruff man nodded his thanks to him, but it was the young man with purple eyes who he looked for. Finding the young man smiling in approval, Sollux felt a rush of excitement once more. There was a call for celebration and drink and Sollux was swept up in the fervor.

As the day turned into evening, the food and drink flowed freely. Sollux tried to find his way to the striking young man with purple eyes, but he was constantly waylaid. First he was summoned by the gruff leader of the rabble who wanted to thank him and introduce him to several prominent nobles. Then he tried to talk reason Vriska who was packing her things and preparing to depart. Then more men or curious natures came and spoke with him, offering him drink and food and asking him for their fortunes and mystical wisdom. When a man dressed in the same purple tartan as the mysterious young noble came with a summons, Sollux gladly took it. With ears warm from imbibing and brain fuzzy and tired from the attention he had been receiving, Sollux approached the large bear skin tent that was set with purple flags and two kilted men standing guard at the entryway. They didn’t stop him, but fingered the hilts of their daggers, eyeing him with sharp watchful eyes.

As Sollux swept aside the flap of the tent, his nostrils were greeted with the sweet scent of cedar. The tent was lit with a small glowing pit of coals and flames, a dome of glowing metal lattice work over top. There, reclining in a large wooden chair, sat the bright eyes young man. Sollux swallowed hard as he looked over the man. He was clad only in his kilt, his shirt discarded in the warmth of the tent, his cheeks flushed, his eyes sparkling.

“Come,” his voice was like the lapping of water on the shore, “You are most wwelcomed.”

“Thank you,” Sollux felt his ears grow warmer and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the drinking he’d done.

“You are a hard man to get ahold of,” the young man chuckled, “But I am patient, and you are worth it.”

“You are too kind,” Sollux’s blush deepened, “I’m thorry but I do not recognithe your tartan. Which houthe do you reprethent?”

“Wwhere are my manners?” the young man beamed, standing and striding across the small space, “I am with clan Ampora. My name is Eridan.”

Sollux felt a tingling in the back of his mind at the name, “Eridan?”

“Aye,” he chuckled, “Come! Join me.”

“Sollux,” the brunette countered with an awkward smile as he allowed himself to be led to a pile of cushions spread out on the ground.

“Well, Sollux, tell me of yourself,” Eridan flopped onto the pillows, grabbing Sollux’s hand and pulling him down next to him.

“W-well,” Sollux shifted uncomfortably as Eridan gave him a heavily lidded look, “I-I’m a Druid.”

“Yes,” amethyst eyes sparkled and a pink tongue darted out to wet pale lips.

“And I,” Sollux swallowed, the heat of the room growing uncomfortable.

Eridan laid a steady hand on top of Sollux’s and the brunette locked eyes with him, “Don’t be afraid.”

Sollux was going to deny his fear, but the words stuck in his throat. Instead, he licked his lips and swallowed hard, his hands shaking. Eridan rose up onto his knees so he was level with the other man. They stared at one another for a long moment before Eridan slowly, gently touched their lips together in a warm kiss.

“Sol?” 

Sollux’s eyes fluttered open and he was back in Eridan’s bedroom, curled around his chest, “Mm, I liked that one.”

“The first kisses are my favorites,” Eridan sighed delightedly.

“All kitheth are mine,” Sollux crawled up the bed and planted a deep kiss on his lover.

“Ready for round four I take it?”

“Yeth I am,” Sollux’s enthusiasm carried into another kiss as their bodies intertwined once more.


	19. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I find it kind of funny and I find it kind of sad...

“I dunno, FF,” Sollux searched his laundry basket, the clothes still warm from the drier as he riffled through them, “Jutht maketh me feel uneathy ith all.”

“Sollux, it’s just an airplane,” Feferi rolled her eyes as she folded the pair of jeans the man had tossed her a few seconds before and tucked them neatly into the open suitcase on his bed, “Millions of people fly every day.”

“Millionth?” Sollux eyed her skeptically, pulling a pair of khaki shorts from the basket.

“Yes,” Feferi crossed to Sollux, taking the shorts from him and laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “I promise you’ll be fine. Besides, it’s an adventure!”

“Yeah,” Sollux cast a wistful glance at the printed itinerary that lay next to his suitcase.

When Eridan had brought up the idea of going to Mexico to see the ruins of the city they had originally come from, Sollux had jumped at the idea and immediately said yes. Once they had begun planning, however, a knot had begun to form in Sollux stomach that kept getting tighter as the date of departure approached. They had decided to go in mid-September when the summer heat was just dissipating and the temperature would be somewhat bearable. Sollux had almost backed out the week before, a sudden anxiety of flying overtaking him. Fortunately he’d come to his senses and cleared his head before he had called Eridan to cancel. He really did want to go, and the thought of seeing where they had lived once before made him bouncy and restless. He’d asked Feferi to come over and help him pack, but he also had another reason.

“Hey, FF?” Sollux swallowed hard as his mouth suddenly went dry and the speech he’d practiced the night before left him completely, “I wanna…need to let you know. Jutht in cathe anything happenth while I’m gone.”

“Sollux, you’ll be fine,” Feferi sighed but then got a look at her best friend, all the color was gone from his face and she rushed to him, “Sollux, why don’t you sit down? You’re getting yourself worked up here.”

“I made out my will,” the words spilled from his mouth as he shook her off, “And I gave you my Power of Attorney. Tho if anything happenth, the paperwork ith in my dethk, ok?”

“Ok, Sollux,” The woman took his hand, her voice soothing and somber, “I’ll remember.”

“Thankth, FF,” the man sighed and took a deep breath before returning to rummaging through his clothes basket.

He didn’t sleep well that night. Every little sound reached his ears from the world outside and more than once he woke up and just stared at his cell phone, as if he knew it was going to ring right then. But it never did, and the sounds were just cars rushing past in the night. When his alarm went off he sat up bleary eyed and still very tired. He managed to stumble into the shower which helped wake him up enough to start worrying again. He was pacing the living room when he heard a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath; Sollux grabbed his suitcase and, double checking everything was turned off and he had his wallet, keys, and phone, opened the door.

Eridan’s eyes shone with excitement as he launched into Sollux, kissing him passionately. The knot is Sollux’s stomach loosened a bit as he melted into his lover’s lips, the feeling of uneasiness forgotten for a moment. When the car horn sounded, the two men pulled away panting, having lost track of how long they’d been lip locked. Blushing, Sollux turned a sheepish grin to the two women who sat in the car at the curb. Feferi was giggling from the passenger’s seat and Jade was rolling her eyes from the driver’s side. Tossing his suitcase in the trunk, Sollux slid in the back seat next to Eridan, who immediately took his hand and interlaced their fingers.

Their ride to the airport was filled with excited chatter between the two women and Eridan as he told them of the planned expedition to some ancient ruins, conveniently leaving out the parts about how it was where he and Sollux had been lovers in a past life. Jade was particularly interested and a little bummed that she wasn’t going along. Sollux remained relatively quiet, only responding when directly questioned. Eridan gripped his hand tighter and turned a watchful eye towards the brunette but didn’t question him. When they pulled up to the drop off point, Feferi gave Sollux a tear stained hug, telling him to be safe and that he’d be fine. With a last backwards glance, the two men entered through the glass doors as the women drove off.

Eridan gripped Sollux’s hand as they stood in line at baggage check in, releasing it only to hand over their tickets and set their luggage on the scale. Making it through the security checkpoints with no trouble, the two found a little diner in the terminal to eat some breakfast at, having nearly an hour till their flight was due to leave. Eridan ate gingerly but Sollux pushed his food around on his plate, not eating much. Finally, Eridan put his fork down and reached across to tentatively lay his hand on his lover’s.

“Sol?” his voice was soft and concerned.

“Jutht nervouth,” the brunette chuckled, “I told you I’ve never flown before.”

“It’ll be fine,” Eridan smiled and squeezed Sollux’s hand, “I promise. But you should eat somethin’.”

Sollux nodded and forced his fork to actually pick up some food and shovel it into his mouth. After a few decent bites his stomach seemed to settle down and Sollux felt like kicking himself for not just digging in sooner. Once his plate was empty, the two strolled around the terminal looking into overpriced gift shops and pictures of dream destinations. They held hands the whole time garnering them a few dirty looks and several smiles, though most people simply ignored the two. Finally a call went out over the speaker announcing the time and planes boarding passengers.

“That’s us,” Eridan smiled warmly and squeezed Sollux’s hand.

Turning over their tickets to a smiling Flight Attendant, the two men walked down the short ramp into the door of the aircraft. Another attendant took their boarding passes and led them down a short isle to a pair of plush seats in first class. Eridan had insisted on sitting in first class, telling Sollux it would help make his first flight more enjoyable. As they settled in, the knot in Sollux’s stomach began to tighten again. Once a parade of colorful passengers had wafted by, including several children that made Eridan whisper he was glad they were seated in first class away from the little noisy brats, the door was pulled closed and the smiling Attendants made a show of the safety lecture. Sollux felt like he should be taking notes or something and began to hyperventilate when Eridan touched his leg and the man instantly relaxed again.

As the plane got to the end of the runway and began to pick up speed, Sollux gripped the armrests till his knuckles turned white. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he took several deep, shaky breaths as the plane climbed into the air. The plane shook slightly and the knot in his stomach tightened so hard he thought he was going to throw up. But as the aircraft leveled off, Sollux felt a wave of relief wash over him. They were airborne and everything was ok. Turning to Eridan, the brunette leaned over and kissed him lightly.

“Wwe got a feww hours till wwe land,” the other man smiled, “Wwhy don’t you try to get some sleep?”

Sollux nodded and leaned his chair back, the plush seat supporting his weight evenly and allowing him to relax further as he drifted off to sleep.

***

Sollux was jolted awake by a violent shake. Still bleary eyed, he attempted to get his bearings as another tremor sent him spilling from his seat on onto the carpeted floor of the aisle. There was startling yelling and screaming going on around him and his mind began to race. Bracing himself against the nearest seat, Sollux got to his feet and was immediately caught by a pair of strong, reassuring hands.

“Sol, you alright?”

A slight bit of relieve came over him even as the aircraft lurched again, “What’th happening?”

“Wwe’vve hit a storm,” Eridan’s face was grim as he dropped his voice, “Sol, one of the engines is out.”

“What doeth that mean?!” Sollux tried to keep his voice even as several passengers around them rose from their seats or curled up in them crying.

Another tremor rocked the plane as Eridan pressed a kiss to Sollux’s lips, “I lovve you, Sol.”

There was a loud explosion and the plane pitched wildly, sending the two along with several passengers flying forward. Immense pain radiated through Sollux’s left arm as a high pitched squealing roared around them. When Sollux felt his body leave the floor of the plane, he knew they were falling. He grabbed onto the man next to him and looked. It was Eridan, and blood was gushing down his face, his purple eyes glazing over as tears streamed out of them. Sollux screamed as loud as he could, but the rush of noise around them was too much; air racing past, explosions, thunder, other people screaming, the cry of twisting metal. Still Sollux screamed.

“ERIDAN!”

Sollux sat up covered in sweat and short of breath. The room was dark as rain splattered against the window and thunder rolled in the distance. As the sheet slid down off his chest, Sollux scanned the dark room. He was in the hotel. Memories came flooding back to him as he got his bearings. They had landed, had toured the town, had a casual dinner, and as the sun had set they headed back to their hotel room. Sollux breathed a little easier and felt the bed next to him. Eridan wasn’t there. Again scanning the dark room, Sollux finally saw him seated in a chair across the room, staring at him.

Sollux felt a chill run through his body. Eridan’s usually smiling eyes were deep set and their sparkle was gone completely. His hands were folded in front of his mouth as he took slow, steady breaths. His hair was mussed and tugged back, tucked haphazardly behind his ears. Dark circles under his eyes gave him a gaunt, tired expression as he sat motionless. Sollux was suddenly intensely frightened of him, this cold calculating look detached and invasive. When Eridan spoke, his voice was nearly a whisper, muffled by his hands, his voice hoarse.

“Nightmare?” Sollux just nodded, “Howw many havve you had?”

“What?”

“Nightmares,” Eridan’s voice was low and measured as he shifted in the chair, his eyes unblinking, “Howw many havve you had?”

“Rethently?” Sollux scratched his head before sighing tiredly, “Thith ith the firtht in a long time.”

Eridan seemed to relax a bit at that, “I thought wwe’d havve more time.”

“Time?”

“Get dressed,” Eridan stood and walked to the door of their room, “Meet me at the front desk. There’s somethin’ you need to see.”

The ride in the taxi was quiet save for the hum of the motor and the splatter of rain on the windshield. Eridan sat quietly facing out the other window, completely withdrawn so that Sollux felt he wasn’t welcomed to touch him. Eridan spoke something in Spanish to the driver, and while Sollux registered it was in fact Spanish, the words made no sense to him. The sky was lighting to a dismal grey color when they pulled into a small green plot with rows of headstones and mausoleums. A graveyard.

Eridan paid the driver and asked him to stick around before the two climbed somberly from the cab. Sollux walked cautiously behind his boyfriend, Eridan decidedly picking his way through the headstones like a well-traveled path. Suddenly he stopped. Sollux looked down at the pair of gravestones. They were covered in moss and the side of one was broken off, the grass around them grown wild and tall. Sollux turned a questioning eye to Eridan, but the other man just stared at the stones, the same dull look in his eyes, a frown on his lips. Kneeling, Sollux touched one of the stones but suddenly pulled his hand away as if he’d been burned. Swallowing hard, he again reached out and touched the stone, brushing away some of the moss till faintly carved letter began to appear. First an L. Then an O. Then and X. He began brushing more violently till the entire thing was uncovered, the knot in his stomach returning in full force until he lurched to the side to vomit. Brushing his moth off with the back of his hand, he read the stone.

 

**_Sollux Captor 1920-1951_ **

 

Sollux turned to the other stone where Eridan had knelt and brushed aside the moss almost tenderly.

 

**_Eridan Ampora 1919-1951_ **

 

He was silent for a moment before he questioned his lover, “Eridan?”

“Both engines failed,” his voice was sharp and disconnected, “The left bleww up, and that wwas that. Wwe died instantly on impact, along wwith evveryone else on board.”

Eridan stood and motioned for Sollux to follow as the strolled through the stones, glancing here and there at what Sollux could only guess were other victims, “It alwways starts wwith the nightmares. Evvery lifetime wwe meet, and once the nightmares start, so does the countdowwn.”

“What countdown?” Sollux’s head hurt suddenly.

“Wwe came dowwn here because you thought you kneww howw to revverse it,” Eridan mumbled on, “You said somethin’ about a book and a spell.”

“Eridan,” Sollux’s voice took on a more desperate tone, “What countdown?”

“You said you’d messed it up the first time,” Eridan’s voice rose as he plowed on, “Understandable, wwe wwere kinda in a bad situation.”

“ERIDAN!” Sollux shouted and grabbed for his lover’s hand.

Eridan ripped his hand from Sollux’s grip and wheeled around, shouting back, “TILL WWE DIE!”

Sollux stopped. The look on Eridan’s face was filled with anger and fear and it frightened the brunette. The knot in his stomach finally released completely as the heaviness and reality of the words sunk in. Eridan’s face softened and he held out his arms as Sollux slowly walked into them. They hugged tightly, silent amid the misty rain and the gravestones.

“What do we do?” Sollux’s voice was small against Eridan’s neck.

“You havve to remember,” Eridan pulled back slightly so they were eye to eye, “You said somethin’ about a book and a spell, but you havve to remember because I don’t really knoww wwhat you meant.”

“How am I thupoothed to remember?”

“That’s wwhy wwe’re here,” Eridan sighed, a sad smile gracing his lips as he ran a cool finger down Sollux’s cheek, “Wwe’re gonna go to the ruins, and wwe’re gonna figure this out before it too late.”


	20. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

The ride back to the hotel was still quiet, but the tension that had separated them on the way to the graveyard left and instead the two men clung to each other like their lives depended on it. And they did. Sollux curled into Eridan’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around his lovers chest probably a little too tightly but he didn’t say anything instead choosing to drape his arm protectively around the brunette, pulling him closer. When the chill of what had transpired in the cemetery would send a shiver through Sollux, he’d turn his face up and press a desperate, shallow kiss to Eridan’s lips. The driver purposely avoided looking at the passengers, his eyes glued to the misty, wet roads. 

When they reached the hotel, Eridan stopped by the front desk to check on the departure time of their transportation to the ruins later that morning, before the two quietly walked back to their room, fingers tightly intertwined. They crashed upon the bed, tangled in limbs and soft kisses, just holding each other while the rain splashed on the window outside. As sunlight began to fill the room and the rain subsided; a sharp ring from the phone shattered the silence. Eridan’s hand shot out and pulled the receiver to his ear. After a few mumbled responses, he returned the receiver to its place before rubbing Sollux’s back gingerly.

“Our ride is here,” barely a whisper, soft and warm but quiet and unsure.

The drive to the ruins took an hour, crammed in a van with several other tourists who gabbed around them. Keeping their fingers tightly clasped, Sollux idly rubbed his thumb over the back of Eridan’s hand as he watched the scant villages flash by, only to be swallowed up by the dense, vast jungle. Green light filtered down onto muddy roads giving the landscape a sad yet mystical quality. When the trees parted and a massive stone structure came into view, Sollux sat up, gripping Eridan’s hand tightly. The other man turned to look and gave a soft hum. As the two watched the ruins grow larger with their approach, Sollux could see little shimmers all over, splashes of remembered colors and lights and even people, though none were ever truly there, just memories of them.

When his feet touched the dirt, Sollux’s knees nearly buckled and Eridan had to catch him, “Wwhoa, Sol. You ok?”

“Yeah,” Sollux reached up to rub his eyes under his glasses, “Jutht kinda got dithy there.”

Clasping hands again, the two men walked solemnly along the tall grass. Sollux’s foot came down upon a smooth paving stone hidden in the sward, and a ripple of color shimmered out across the field, much like it had in his memory of their life before these very stones had fallen into ruins, before fading as quickly as it had come. As they approached a larger stone structure, Sollux could remember the colors and baubles that had decorated the dwelling. He knew it very well.

Sollux…

The brunette stopped his hand tugging as Eridan went a few more steps before pausing also with an inquisitive look, “Sol?”

“Nothing,” Sollux shook his head and smiled reassuringly up at his lover, “Jutht memorieth.”

“That’s good,” Eridan returned a soft smirk.

Sollux again took up his place beside Eridan as the two entered the dilapidated structure. The jungle had grown in and vines and moss covered the stones, pools of water and dirt lay everywhere. It was obvious not many people adventured to this part of the ruin, preferring instead the temple with its iconic step pyramidal shape. As they rounded into a small side chamber a beam of light fell in through a large window hole and illuminated a little placard welded to a stand and surrounded by dead and dried flowers as well as little dried pieces of paper. Loosing himself from Eridan who stayed in the doorway, Sollux approached the placard and read it.

This was the bedroom of the Blind Mage.  
Said to have been the lover of the Prince,  
local legend says that they died in a battle,  
clasping one another and proclaiming their love to the end.

Sollux looked again at the flowers around the pedestal. Yellow tulip poppies and purple petunia-like flowers lay dried and crushed everywhere, save for a few fresher blossoms that looked only a few days old. Several yellowed and rotted notes also littered the ground, most were covered in languages Sollux could readily recognize but not comprehend immediately, but a newer looking one with English words caught his attention. Sollux bent down and retrieved the piece of paper from the foot of the marker, carefully aware of its fragile state. The paper crinkled and cracked as he unfolded the small scrap, his eyes scanning over it before he let out a breathy laugh and turned to Eridan who still stood framed in the doorway.

“It’th written to uth,” Sollux wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Eridan approached quietly, a soft smile on his lips and he curled into his lover, reading the note aloud over his shoulder, “To the lovvers. Please guide my heart as I try to tell the man I love my feelin’s for him. Please let him havve an open mind and accept me for wwho I am. And may wwe lovve each other to the end, just like you. May your memories be blessed. Dirk.”

“I hope he found love,” Sollux sighed, leaning into Eridan.

“Me too, Sol.”

They walked around the ruins for several more hours, Sollux occasionally stopping in to the room again to look at the flowers. Eridan tried to keep from pressing him, but when he brought up the subject of the book and spell, Sollux had to shake his head in confused frustration as nothing was coming back to him. Finally the van was loaded back up with the other tourists and headed back to their hotel. Sollux sat quietly fuming, mad with himself that he couldn’t remember what seemed so desperately important to his and Eridan’s survival. Eridan tried to console the brunette but Sollux could see the disappointment in his Byzantium eyes, the fire of hope fading every time he told him he couldn’t recall anything about a book or a spell.

That night they made love more passionately than ever before. There was a sense of urgency, of desperation that Sollux hadn’t felt before. His fingers pressed more tightly into Eridan’s back, his legs locked unyieldingly around his hips, his lips pressed in a fierce lock against his lover’s, like they had to drown in their pleasure while they could. The next day, Eridan took Sollux to lounge on a beach and then out snorkeling before a fancy dinner and more love making. The third day of their trip was filled with more sightseeing and even more passionate encounters. On their fourth and final day, they returned to the ruins, but they spent the whole time curled on the floor of the Blind Mage’s bedroom, reading all the letters aloud and closing their eyes, praying for the many that had left letters for them.

When they boarded their flight, Sollux’s stomach clenched again but he knew that it wasn’t because of a fear of flying or even that they had died in an aircraft. Instead he knew he was leaving something important behind and again he kicked himself that no memories would come to him. As they quietly flew though the sky, the hum of the engine and the murmur of passengers the only sound, Eridan turned a longing look to his lover, rubbing his hand warmly.

“Wwe’vve got time,” And Sollux wasn’t exactly sure who the man was trying to convince, “Wwe’vve got time.”


	21. Blown Away

A wisp of warm dry air stirred the curtains as Sollux turned the wick on the bedside oil lamp to brighten the room. Seeing the space on the bed next to him was empty, he grabbed his pants from the floor and slid them on. Grabbing the lamp, he padded from the small room to a little larger one, his feet padding softly on the rough wood beams. The wind swept through again and the door to the cabin creaked as it swung in the breeze. Sollux felt a shiver run up his spine and he called out in a harsh whisper.

“Eridan?!”

The braying of a horse caught Sollux off guard as he turned towards the window. A hand flew up and covered his mouth, the lantern crashing to the floor and extinguishing in a crash of metal and glass as Sollux fought against the hands that grabbed him. The body behind him pulled him close and a warm voice echoed in his ear.

“Sol, it’s me,” Eridan’s voice was low and shaky, “Be quiet.”

Sollux immediately stopped struggling and relaxed. When the hand was removed from his mouth he opened it to ask what Eridan was doing when another horse was head crying out in the darkness accompanied by the pounding of hooves on the hot dusty ground. They had moved out into the Oklahoma territory after the war had ended, Eridan’s family shunning him as a northern sympathizer and Sollux’s family in turn refusing to shelter a former Confederate commander. Having mapped out the stead themselves in unassigned territory between reservations, the two had formed a sort or trading truce with the surrounding native tribes, opting to live peacefully on a ranch that they had built themselves.

“Stay low,” Eridan instructed as he crawled to the nearby window to peer out.

The two carefully peeked over the sill as the sound of hooves came closer. The plains were fairly flat and full of waving grasses that glowed silver gold in the pale moonlight. A distant rumble of thunder and a soft blue flash from puffy dark clouds signaled a storm coming soon. The leaves on the tree in front of their cabin rustled in the warm summer breeze. And riding across this beautiful, mystical scenery was a band of men, some holding torches, others with their rifles brandished. Sollux swallowed hard.

“It’s the men from the Fort,” Eridan confirmed his fears with a low swear, “Come on, to the hatch.”

The two men scrambled in the darkness of the cabin to a hidden hatch in the floorboards. It was meant to keep supplies out of the elements or to provide shelter should the weather prove too severe, now it would be their only haven in the plains against a much worse threat. When Eridan had come back from his supply run that day, he’d had a grim look on his face. It had taken Sollux some severe prodding to finally get the truth out of him.

“There wwere some men at the Fort today,” Eridan had prodded his food absently, “They wwere askin’ questions about us. Aya, that little Cherokee girl? She said they seemed interested in us.”

“Why uth?”

“Wwell wwe are kinda livvin’ out here in unclaimed territory wwith a fortune,” it was true, Eridan had brought a great deal of money he’d collected from their previous life and hidden away for their next incarnation. It was how they had managed to start a new life on the plains.

“But I think I recognized one of the guys,” Eridan had continued, “I think he wwas in one of my regiments.”

“Did he recognithe you?” Sollux knew the risks they faced with bounty hunters. Eridan had been disgraced and called a traitor and northern sympathizer for refusing to kill him and even returning with him to attempt talks at peace between the warring states.

“I don’t knoww.”

The two had decided to pack up a few things and take a visit to one of the nearby Cherokee encampments in the morning, though Eridan had been restless the rest of the night. Sollux had finally talked him into trying to sleep before they headed out in the morning, but it had been his restlessness that kept him getting up and pacing every hour, and it was because of this that he had noticed the men riding across the plains towards them. Once they were securely under the cabin, the two crawled to a corner and huddled up together. The thundering of horses got closer until they stopped just outside the homestead. Sollux tried to steady his breathing, his battle training kicking in as he heard mumbled commands. Trying to peer out between planks in the walls, the brunette could only see a soft orange glow.

Suddenly a thump sounded above and not too far from the huddled pair and a slurred voice sounded, “Come on, Ampora, we knows ya here.”

There was some echoed jeering and cruel laughs from the group gathered outside as the man continued, “You and that little sissy Billy Yank ya got. Damn, will’ya look at this place! Curtains and ev’r’thang. God be damned yous a bunch a queers.”

There was more shuffling as the man walked from the main open room into the bedroom and back out again. A few more pairs of feet joined the clomping above as the pose turned over tables and tore at the bed making a hell of a racket. The stink of whiskey drifted down through the timbers and Sollux had to plug his nose against the foul stench. A rumble of thunder in the distance echoed even under the house as the two men listened to the commotion going on above them. Once the men above seemed satisfied that they had wrecked the place up and hadn’t found their query, the boot steps began to recede out of the cabin until they were all gone. Sollux breathed a sigh of relief as he heard muffled voices and a horse whinny. 

Suddenly there were footfalls once again, heavy on the wood above, going quickly to the bed room and racing back out. That’s when the smell of smoke hit Sollux’s nostrils and a great fear overtook him. The two men crawled to the hatch opening, but Eridan stayed Sollux’s hand.

“Wwait,” his voice was a harsh whisper as he tried to resist coughing as a thick, pungent smoke began to fill the space under the house, “They may not be gone yet.”

“Eridan,” Sollux glanced around as a dangerous orange glow began to permeate the dank crawlspace, “We’ll die down here.”

“And they’ll kill us up there.”

The two men huddled together as more smoke filled the stuffy air around them until Sollux couldn’t hold it in and began to cough hoarsely. Suddenly, the structure around them shifted violently as beams came crashing down on one corner of the house in a cloud of smoke and embers. Sollux felt his hands push against wooden beams as the trap door above him gave way and a torrent of flames and heat assaulted him. Coughing and groping wildly, the roar of the inferno raged in his ears and smoke stung his eyes as he stumbled around, seeking desperately for an exit. Stumbling over something hard, Sollux went flying before landing on cool dirt. He was outside on his hands and knees, the cold night air filling his gasping lungs as he crawled away from the burning wreckage of their cabin.

Suddenly several hands grabbed him and hauled him up, pulling his hair and gripping his arms too tightly as the men around him whooped and hollered, “Well lookee here!”

Sollux tried to struggle and flailed at the hands holding him too tightly, the stink of whiskey assaulting his nostrils and making his stomach churn, “Let me go!”

There was a cry and Sollux felt his heart sink, “Ah, there you is, Ampora!”

Sollux could see by the light of the now completely engulfed cabin the menacing group of men gathered around. They looked like cowboys, duster coats and kerchiefs and boots, but upon closer inspection Sollux could make out remnants of Confederate uniforms and the man who appeared to be the leader wore a cavalry hat, gray and wide brimmed. And there, held down to his knees by two bigger men, was Eridan. His hair looked mussed and his face was dirty, a fresh line of crimson blood trailing down his mouth, his eyes wildly ablaze and locked onto Sollux in the light of the fire. Another boom of thunder rumbled across the sky as the man in the gray hat laughed darkly.

“Well will ya look at that, boys,” his voice was thick with danger and Sollux suddenly hated and feared him, “If it ain’t the great commander himself. Thought you could get away from us didn’t ya, Ampora?”

“Fuck you, Noir,” Eridan spit scarlet at the man who knelt down in front on the pinned man.

“Time ta pay the price,” the man growled, a flick of silver in the firelight gleaming in his hand before he buried a knife into Eridan stomach.

“No!” Sollux lashed against his abductors to no avail.

“Let’s string ‘em up, boys!” Noir barked as the men gathered whooped and cheered.

The group drug the two men to the nearby tree where they tossed a pair of ropes over a sturdy looking branch. Sollux was crying out, trying desperately to get away from the men and rush to Eridan who was bleeding dark black blood from the wound in his gut. His eyes flickered to life as the men pulled a rope around his neck, flashing desperately to Sollux as he cried for them to let the man go. Then suddenly he was soaring up into the air, his legs kicking as his fingers tore at the rope pulled tightly around his neck. Orange firelight danced over his writhing body as the men laughed below him like demons in hell. Then there was a rope around Sollux’s neck, and it pulled tight as the ground disappeared from beneath him. Kicking wildly against the warm night air, Sollux scratched his fingers helplessly at the coarse rope digging into his skin, cutting off his air supply. As a choking darkness close in around him, Sollux looked pleadingly into Eridan’s eyes, but they were no longer alive with purple fire, but glazed and lifeless save for the reflection of menacing faces dancing below, wreathed in flame.

Gasping for air Sollux tore at his neck, sitting bolt up as a rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. Gathering he was safely in Eridan’s bed, Sollux collapsed back onto the mattress, his chest heaving as his heart continued to race from the nightmare. As the memory began to fade and his breathing even back out, the brunette looked to find Eridan missing from the bed beside him. There was a soft groan of floorboards as the man appeared in the doorway carrying a bottle of water, his silk bed shirt splayed open to reveal creamy smooth skin before disappearing again under his matching silk pajama pants. Sighing with relief, Sollux accepted the bottle of water his lover handed him, sitting up to remove the cap and drain half its contents.

“Thankth,” replacing the cap and leaned into the other man.

“Wwhich one wwas it?” The question was innocuous enough, but given the meaning of the dreams, Sollux could pinpoint the inherent fear in its asking.

“Hanging,” the brunettes hand went up to idly rub at his neck, “Kinda ekthplainth why I hate wearing tieth.”

“Yeah,” the responding chuckle was dark and resigned and Sollux turned to plant a reassuring kiss on his lover.

Noticing a dark splotch around Eridan’s eye as he pulled away from the kiss, he ghosted his fingers over the mark, “You ok?”

“I’ll be fine,” Eridan leaned away from the touch, “Just a reminder to not try and wwake you up when you’re flailin’ around.”

“Shit, ED,” Sollux recoiled, “Thorry.”

“It’s ok, really.”

They sat in silence, another echo of thunder the only sound. It had been weeks since they had returned from their trip to the ruins of their first life, and Sollux hadn’t experience a single nightmare since their return. Life had gradually returned to normal, the looming threat seemingly all but disappeared. And now it was back, a shadow at the forefront of the two men’s minds. Eridan’s fingers came up and rested on Sollux’s cheek, the thumb slowly tracing the ridge of the brunettes bottom lip making him smile.

“Were all of them violent?” The question hung thick in the air as Eridan’s lips curled up, though heaviness was in his countenance. 

“Afraid so,” letting his hand drop, he turned away, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Sollux inched closer, turning Eridan’s face toward him and planting a fierce kiss on his lips, “Not thith time.”

“You said that last time.”

“Well thith time I mean it,” Sollux kissed Eridan again, a bit more forcefully, “I can’t lothe you again. Not again.”

Eridan returned the kiss before coaxing Sollux to lie back down; curling his arms around the man and pulling him close against him. As Sollux laid there, waiting for sleep to retake him, he tried to wrack his brain for memories of a book or a spell. While the concept seemed familiar, he fell into a dreamless sleep unable to recall anything useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, the chapter titles are songs that either inspired something in the chapter or fit the theme of the chapter. I'll make a master song list when the fic is complete, promise.


	22. No Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Cyndaqueen over at DA for my very first ever fanart:
> 
> http://anakistarsong.tumblr.com/post/33876942109/1kyearsartsollux

The door thudded shut behind Sollux as he shuffled into his dim apartment. Tossing his backpack into the armchair; he collapsed onto the couch with a sigh, pulling at the blanket on the back till it fell across him as he toed his shoes off. The day had been a long one. He’d come home the night before to finish up a big programing project, not wanting to keep Eridan up all night with his furious typing and occasional swearing when he’d mess up. Plus there was something about his own home office that was so conducive to his comfort, possibly the fact that he could sit naked at the computer and not feel strange about it. 

After a long night of work, Sollux had e-mailed the files and crashed as the sun rose. He had only been asleep for an hour when his phone blared at him, and he swatted at it annoyingly until he read the name on the urgent message. The files wouldn’t open and Roxy needed the project in less than an hour. Groaning and shoving himself into some clothes, he’d quickly burned a copy of the program before jamming it and his laptop into his bag. As he stepped out into the chilly October air, he sleepily regretted not grabbing a hoodie but decided not to waste time going back to get one, hoping that this would only be a short trip to the office to drop the disc off then back to blissful repose in his warm bed.

The traffic through town was horrendous and when he finally arrived, he’d found Roxy pacing nervously in the foyer. She looked so relieved when the brunette had walk through the door and handed her the disc. He’d turned to go when he felt a tug on his wrist and turned back to find Roxy pulling him down the hall, rambling on about him presenting it to the client. So it was that on almost no sleep, going commando with jeans that threatened to slide right off his hips, a wrinkled shirt and messy hair that Sollux found himself in a conference room full of overweight men wearing three piece suits. Despite the raised eyebrows he got upon entering, Sollux managed to wow the corporates with a stunning display of his work. 

Roxy practically kissed him as she escorted him out of the room, babbling about future contracts and removing a flask from her blouse, taking a swig and offering some to Sollux who politely refused. He was intent on returning home to finally get some sleep when the blonde had insisted on taking him out to lunch. He would’ve protested but his stomach lurched suddenly and he grumbled at it, relenting to his boss’ wish. He nearly fell asleep in his food as Roxy babbled on about the opportunities the morning’s presentation had opened up. He actually fell asleep in the blonde’s slick red Corvette on the way back. 

Pulling him back inside, she led his to her office where she retrieved a paystub of Sollux’s bonus check. His eyes shot open as she reached to stuff it in his pocket and “accidentally” stuffed it in the front of his jeans, her eyes narrowing seductively as she lingered against his warm lower abdomen, the soft skin of her hand brushing against his pubic hair. He cursed himself for not wearing any underwear, or not reacting fast enough, but he was too tired. After a few more awkward moments, he was finally able to escape her office. Retrieving the piece of paper from his pants, Sollux stopped in shocked surprise as the number of zeros at the end of the bonus had increased by one. With a satisfied smirk, he plopped into his car and made for home.

He had originally intended to go to Eridan’s since it was closer, wanting to share the news about his bonus and sleep curled up with the man, but his brain was on auto pilot and he didn’t realize he’d arrived at his own apartment until his key hit the door. Shrugging, he decided he was too tired to attempt the trip back across town. Securely wrapped up on his couch, his clothes still on, Sollux began to drift off peacefully.

Sollux.

Maybe if he ignored him, he’d go away.

Sollux.

The brunette groaned and pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

“Sollux, get up damn you,” Eridan’s voice was hushed and insistent.

“Come on, let me thleep,” he mumbled into the pillow below him.

A low rumble echoed in the distance and Sollux’s brow furrowed. Great, another storm. 

“Sol,” Eridan shook him violently, “Get up noww!”

Sollux shot his eyes open, ready to shout his protest when he noticed that his surroundings were starkly different. The walls were sub bathed white and festooned with fine paintings. He at the couch beneath him to find it made of fine purple velvet. On his wrist was a beaten metal bracelet with an Aquarius insignia. And standing over him was Eridan, hair coming loose from his pony tail, a musket strapped to his back. Another low rumble, but it wasn’t thunder. The rat-ta-tat of a snare drum and the whistle of a fife caught on the air along with another rumble of canon fire.

Sollux shot up and raced to the window. Just beyond the house spread a huge field of waving wheat, dipping slightly before pushing up into rolling green hills. And marching across the field towards one another were two groups of men; one a ragtag column in blue coats loosely marching in rank and file, the other a three layered battalion of crisp red uniforms and tri-cornered hats. Cursing, Sollux turned back to Eridan who offered him a rifle.

“Come on, wwe gotta get outta here.”

The two men had just entered the hall when there was a shrill scream from the floor below. Hefting their weapons, the two men raced for the stairs. When they came to the banister they saw three men in British uniforms roughly handling the servant girl, Meena. Sollux didn’t think, instead he took air and shot one of the men who fell in a heap to the floor, the others ducking and unhanding the girl who ran away quickly. Quickly, the two men on the main floor returned fire, their shots splintering the wooden railing. Eridan took his shot and hit one of the two men in the shoulder as Sollux bounded down the stairs, tackling the other and engaging him with blows. The two men struggled briefly before Sollux rammed the butt of his gun into the man’s chin with a sickening crack, sending his sprawling to the floor. A shot rang out and Sollux bucked under the pain as he felt flesh being torn from his leg. Another shot and the man behind him who’d been hit in the shoulder lay dead as Eridan lowered his riffle, the smoke from the shot wreathing his grim face.

Racing down the stairs, Eridan attempted to help Sollux to stand but the pain that tore through him was immense and he collapsed back down, seeing a pool of red gathering around him. Abandoning his weapon, Eridan hefted Sollux up, carrying him quickly through the house and out to where the horses were stabled. It took some effort but Eridan finally managed to get Sollux up into a saddle, tearing off one of his sleeves to wrap around the man’s wound and stem the bleeding. Hopping on the other horse, Eridan grabbed the reigns and the two men rode off down a dusty dirt road. They had only gotten a few hundred feet away from the house when another rider appeared next to Eridan, a bright red coat and flashing sabre warning Sollux they were in trouble. Then another pulled up alongside Sollux. Then another appeared, and another. Soon there were nearly twenty men attempting to chase down the two as they spurred their horses on. 

They pulled ahead of the pack as pistol shots rang out and whizzed past, ricocheting off of nearby trees and sending up splays of dirt. Suddenly, another set of riders pulled up hard and fast from their right and the two men were forced to turn wildly to the left, off the road and into a thicket. Sollux’s mind raced as a chill crept up his leg, spreading quickly to the rest of his body as he felt suddenly faint. As the loss of blood became too much along with the adrenaline making his heart beat faster, he slid from his saddle and tumbled head over feet along the brambles and weeds. 

“No!” Eridan shouted and wheeled his steed around, leaping from the saddle to his fallen lover.

Then men appeared from all directions, dismounting and holding out weapons. As pain and darkness took over, Sollux looked up into Eridan’s sparkling eyes. They were filling with tears and he wanted to wipe them away, but all strength left his body and he slipped from consciousness. 

***

A dull thudding pain tugged at the black corners of his mind as Sollux slowly became aware of his surroundings. His leg was wrapped tightly. A little too tightly. There were soft fingers slowly tracing a path through his hair, starting at his forehead and pulling towards the crown before being removed and starting the path again. A soft clinking sound of metal accompanied every repetition of the motion. As Sollux’s eyes fluttered open, Eridan smiled down at him. They laid there quietly for a moment before the brunette noticed the metal shackled around his lover’s hands.

“Captured,” Sollux sighed aloud.

Eridan’s visage shifted slightly as he hummed a confirmation. They were quiet for a bit longer as Sollux kept still and Eridan continued to trace his fingers through the brunette’s hair. The wood panels above them and the cool dirt beneath them told Sollux they were in a cellar of some sort. A quick glance around confirmed his suspicions, barrels of apples and casks of wine populated one corner and dried meat hung from the rafters near the stairs that lead up. With a content sigh, Sollux settled into his lovers lap, closing his eyes as he felt the world fog around him.

“What did they give me?” His head was swimming and while he could still feel a slight pain, he was almost euphoric and didn’t seem to mind it at all.

“Opium,” Eridan confirmed, “You’vve been comin’ in and out for a feww days.”

“Dayth?” Sollux mused, his mind fuzzy, “Tho where are we?”

“In Sir Henry Clinton’s cellar,” Eridan’s voice was even and soft, “Awwaiting execution.”

“Hmm,” Sollux hummed, nuzzling further into Eridan’s lap, “Thoundth horrid.”

“Firing squad,” Eridan chuckled darkly, “That’s a neww one.”

“You theem pretty alright with it,” Sollux mused, “I’m sure if I had all my facultieth, I’d be anxiouth.”

“Wwell if wwhat you’vve said is true, wwe’vve got another couple hundred years to get it right.”

There was another long pause before Sollux spoke again, “Doeth it frighten you? Dying?”

“Not anymore,” Eridan confessed, “Not wwhen I knoww I’ll get to see you again.”

They didn’t speak after that as Eridan continued to pull his fingers through Sollux brown locks. After an indeterminate amount of time, there was the sound of heavy footfalls on the floor above them, then a door swung open and a shaft of golden light shone down the steps as three men in sharp red uniforms descended the stairs, bayonets affixed to the muskets. Eridan got to his feet and, with the aid of one of the soldiers, helped Sollux stand as well. The young man had a sullen look to him and Sollux tried to smile reassuringly at him. 

Glancing quickly at the other soldiers who kept their eyes straight forward, the young man slipped a bitter dried plant into Sollux’s mouth with a harsh whisper, “It’ll kill the pain.”

Sollux kept the plant pressed between his cheek and his teeth while he leaned on Eridan, hopping across the room and up the steps. As they were paraded out of the house and into the yard, a line of soldiers stood at attention as they passed. Sollux was almost impressed to see the loyalty and honor the British bestowed on them, even if they had branded Eridan a traitor and condemned him and Sollux to death. In the yard a wagon sat waiting for them and one of the soldiers helped Eridan lift his wounded partner into the back before his too climbed in, followed by a contingent of guards. The ride to the small ridge just beyond was bumpy but quiet and Sollux leaned his head against Eridan’s shoulder.

When they arrived, they were pulled from the cart and escorted to stand in front of two posts, a line of six men with muskets at the ready stood firm and silent as well as a man dressed in the uniform of a general. Sollux recognized him simply by the regalia he wore. This was Sir Henry Clinton. He felt almost honored to have such a high ranking figure at his execution. As the two were presented to the small company, a smaller man next to the commander cleared his throat before reading from a small scroll of parchment.

“The charges against one Sir Eridan Ampora are as stated,” the man’s voice quivered as he read the list of charges, “High Treason to the Crown. Theft of property of His Royal Majesty’s Armed Forces. Espionage. Aiding and Abetting traitors to the Crown. The sentence for these crimes is death, to be carried out by firing squad.”

A slight smirk played on Sollux’s lips as the man continued, “The charges against one Sollux Captor are as stated: Theft of property of His Royal Majesty’s Armed Forces. Espionage. Sedition. Aiding and Abetting traitors to the Crown. The sentence for these crimes is also death, to be carried out by firing squad.”

Sir Henry Clinton cleared his throat and asked in a wafting English accent, “Do the condemned have any final requests?”

“Jutht one,” Sollux spoke up and Eridan turned an inquisitive look on him, “I would like one final show of affection to the man I love.”

The stiff man looked puzzled and then slightly perturbed but relented, “Granted.”

Sollux turned to Eridan and lowered his voice, “I love you more than life itthelf. And I promithe you we’ll get it right nektht time.”

“You said that last time,” Eridan chuckled as a tear rolled down his cheek, “Wwe’ll be together again soon, alright Sol? Don’t go forgettin’ me again.”

“I’ll try,” and with that he launched up to kiss his lover, pulling the poppy he’d stored in his cheek and biting it in half, slipping half into Eridan’s mouth before they were pulled apart.

Sollux struggled against the strong hands that bound him to the post, lashing his head to the side so that he could lock eyes with Eridan as the chemicals from the herb in his mouth began to swirl quickly through his body, numbing the last of his pain and setting an easy calm over him. Once they were both secured to their posts, the men in uniform pulled away and left them standing there as someone shouted.

“READY!”

Sollux locked eyes with Eridan, tears streaming down both their faces as the purple eyed man repeated over and over, “Sol, I lovve you. I lovve you, Sol.”

“AIM!”

Sollux concentrated on Eridan eyes. Such deep purple orbs, blurred with crystal tears which ran hot down his cheeks as they whispered to one another their love.

“FIRE!”

Sollux shot up from the couch and clenched at the tightness in his chest, panting hard as tears still spilled from his eyes. That’s when a wispy form caught his attention and Sollux looked up before scrambling back across the couch. There, standing in his living room was the Eridan he’d just seen in his memory dream, pale and translucent, but clearly there. The figure smiled at him briefly and a voice issued in Sollux’s mind, though the spirits lips never moved.

Don’t go forgettin’ me again.

Then the figure dissipated until no trace remained and Sollux sat quietly staring at the place where it had been.


	23. Machine Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone going through Hurricane Sandy right now, please be safe! It's hitting us here in South Western Ohio and it sounds like a tornado outside my house ;>.> Love you all!

“Hurry up, Sol, or wwe’re gonna be late!” Eridan called from down the hallway.

The wind howled outside as the edge of a fierce storm blew in shredding the leaves from the trees and ripping away the last shreds of summer warmth. The news had been calling it “Frankenstorm” which set the mood perfectly for the evening. Dave had invited everyone to his and John’s place for a Halloween bash that he promised would go down in infamy along with the storm that was accompanying it. Sollux smiled at his overly reflective garb in the mirror of Eridan’s guest bathroom. The two had spent the entire weekend working on their costumes for the party. Sollux was surprised at just how crafty Eridan was when it came to sewing and painting and putting together a costume out of nothing. After scrounging for cardboard, dying an old t-shirt, and about four rolls of aluminum foil; Sollux had a pretty awesome robot costume.

After checking that everything was in place, the brunette grabbed the silver coated box that sat on the vanity and jammed it over his head, smiling in the stuffy confines as he checked his reflection. As his breath began to warm up the box quickly, though, he suddenly had a flash of the cabin and the fire and quickly he removed the head piece. Panting slightly, Sollux considered just ditching the head gear, but then he remembered all the time and effort he’d put into it and it did look pretty cool in a retro robot sense.

“Come on, Sol!” Eridan called again.

“I’m coming! Jethuth,” Sollux snapped, giving himself another once over before grabbing his mask and switching off the light.

“Wwhat took you so long?” Eridan greeted him in the living room, dressed as a Pirate Captain.

“Jutht making sure thith thtupid thing wath on right, ok?” Sollux growled causing Eridan’s face to contort in concern.

“Sol, you ok?” the tone was soft and low and Sollux instantly regretted being so harsh.

“Yeah,” he shrugged his shoulders, “Jutht an off night I gueth.”

“Wwell maybe the party’ll change that,” the other man grinned before planting a soft kiss on his lover’s lips, making the brunette smile ever so slightly.

The radio blared in the car on the ride to Dave and John’s house, the two men jamming to popular tunes. When Michael Jackson’s “Thriller” came on, Eridan cranked the radio and the two sang at the top of their lungs, performing some of the dance moves when they were at a stoplight as best they could seated, much to the amusement of a lady in the car next to them. The whole way, Sollux took note of the swaying trees, the swinging power lines, and the buffering against the side of the car. The winds were strong and more than once they drove through brief yet pounding rains.

Dave and John lived in a suburb just outside of town surrounded by other middle class housing. When they pulled up to the house, Sollux was actually slightly disappointed. The house looked normal. Nothing outrageous, nothing fancy, nothing falling apart; just a regular house on a regular street with megamart decorations lining the porch. As the two stepped out of the car a large gust of wind buffeted against the car and they had to struggle to maintain their balance. But just as quickly as it had come up, the blast dissipated and Eridan laughed nervously.

“Some storm, eh?”

Sollux just nodded as he shook away memories of screaming wind and wrenching metal. When they reached the front porch, they were greeted by John dressed up in a Ghost Busters uniform ushering them into the house with his typical beaming smile and sparkling eyes. Sollux stopped just in the entryway and looked around approvingly. Whereas the outside of the house had seemed plain and simple, the inside was decorated to the hilt. Cobwebs covered every surface and the lighting was dim as a puff from a fog machine sent wispy trails past their feet.

John led them through the house on a tour. First they went through the living room where Latula, the bodyguard from the club, sat chatting excitedly with Karkat’s girlfriend, Nepeta, as they snacked off a table that was shaped like a coffin. Latula had on a wet suit and had a bloody shark bite in the side, a wake board propped up against the table. She smiled up at the trio and insisted on a high five before they were allowed to move on. Nepeta was dressed as a black cat and waved excitedly when she saw them, commenting about how much she loved their outfits.

When they reached the dining room, they found Karkat dressed like the grim reaper grumbling to Gamzee as the two picked at the heaping piles of Halloween themed foods that crowded the table. Gamzee was a stark contrast to the dim and eerie scene around them, his clown costume bright and whimsical. The two acknowledged the men as they passed before returning to their one sided conversation.

A warm, delicious smell wafted through the doorway as John led the two into the kitchen. Jade nearly tackled Sollux as he came in, her pith helmet and oversized plastic riffle bumping against him as she squeezed him tightly. Sollux waggled his eyebrows at Feferi who had on one of those sexy outfits they market towards women in the costume stores, hers being some form of an octopus mermaid thing.

“I’m Ursula,” She tried to explain while Sollux rubbed his ribs from where Jade had elbowed him in a playful warning, “From the Little Mermaid?”

“Wwell you look stunnin’,” Eridan complimented.

“Alright, move aside, hot food and a hotter ass comin’ though,” Dave called out as he rushed past in a Monty Python’s knight outfit, a steamy tray of something that smelled amazing held aloft as he whizzed towards the dining room.

The night turned out to be the most fun Sollux had had in a long time. The food was amazing, everything from Jell-O brains, to finger sandwiches shaped like fingers, to mini pizzas with jack-o-lantern peperoni faces, and or course the alcohol selection was second to none. There were several games to be played, including a short horror movie contest where they set off in teams and made one minute horror films that they then came back together and watched with much amusement. All the while the wind howled fiercely outside and rain splattered against the window. It was in the middle of a fame of bobbing for apples that the power flickered and then went out. 

The giggles and jests and grabs in the dark eased the tension slightly but Sollux felt suddenly claustrophobic. Then a single orange flame lit the room as John lit a candle. Soon he had everyone helping and they had enough candle gathered in the living room that it was lit much as it had been before the power loss. When asked as to why he had so many candles, Dave just shrugged his shoulders and said you had to always be prepared, before producing a deck of cards labeled “Cards Against Humanity”. What followed was a raunchy, uproariously good time. After a few rounds and a couple of beers, Sollux grabbed one of the candles and, after receiving directions, stumbled his way to the bathroom.

The candle sent weird flickering shadows across the walls as the brunette relieved himself. Washing his hands, Sollux felt the hairs raise on the back of his neck as a strong draft of winds rocked the house. The alcohol had definitely gotten to him and the world spun a bit when he pulled the door open to leave, causing him to tumble back and catch himself. Shaking his head and laughing at his own drunkenness, Sollux went to right himself when the ground under him lurched and he was sent sprawling to the floor. But where his cheek should’ve meet cold tile, instead it collided with moist wooden planks. 

Sollux pushed himself up as he heard wind buffet the walls and the wood creek around him. Somewhere there was shouting and crashing of water, but his eyes had trouble adjusting to the dim lighting. Again the room lurched and memory came back to the brunette as he was sent reeling to the floor. He was on a ship. Scrambling to his feet he made his way to a set of steps he knew would lead him up on deck. As he neared the hatch, a large volume of water cascaded down the hold, soaking the timbers and extinguishing a lamp that hung nearby. More shouting. Sollux tried to process the words.

“Vse ruki!”

All hands!

“Skovatʹ parusa”

Tie down the sails!

“Zabotitʹsya!”

Watch out!

Russian. More memories. They were on a ship, sailing with Pyotr Alexeyevich Romanov on his great voyage across Europe. It had taken little convincing for the Tsar to accept Sollux as Eridan’s cousin and welcome him aboard for what he promised would be a grand adventure. They had toured all of Europe, learning much of the western ways and culture and were on their return trip with new and splendid ideas. Eridan and Sollux had sailed home on a different ship than the Tsar, the group having collected so many souvenirs from their travels that what had require only two ships to set out now required a fleet of ten to return. Their ship had been the last to depart for home, some two weeks behind the Tsar. 

As Sollux climbed the stairs, gripping the rough wet railing for support, he braced himself for the scene he’d find above. Lightning flashed and lit up the sky and a roaring wind sent a blur of white whipping past his head. One of the sails had torn loose. As a nearby sailor grabbed the rope to secure the wild canvas, a blast of cold wet air grabbed the fabric and jerked him high into the air, sending him flying into the churning white waters of an angry ocean. Sollux rushed to grab the rope as it lashed back, planting his feet firmly on the ground. Another gust threatened to send him flying into the bubbling sea as well when another pair of hands latched onto the rope and held Sollux secure to the deck.

Eridan’s hair was plastered to his face with salty sea spray and his purple eyes were darkened as he helped his lover lash down the flailing cloth. He tried to shout something over the turbulence, but it was lost in the roar of the storm. A general cry of alarm went out as a massive wave tumbled over the side of the boat. Grabbing ahold of each other, the two men latched onto the balustrade as icy water pounded against them and swept their feet out from under them. When the wave had passed, Eridan shouted directly into Sollux’s ear.

“Wwe’vve got to get to the wwheel!”

Sollux looked up and panic set in as he saw the wooden spindle spinning violently with no one to keep it reigned in. Scrambling over slick planks with their hardened leather soles, Sollux and Eridan clawed their way up the deck to the steering column. When the wheel slowed enough that he didn’t fear he’d break his arm grabbing it, Sollux latched on and threw his weight into it just as the helm began to spin once more. Eridan grabbed ahold as well and soon the two were battling with the sea to keep the ship afloat. Quickly releasing the wheel, Eridan grabbed the rope tied to the base and looped it around himself and Sollux, lashing them to the helm just as another giant wave poured over the ship.

The cracking of the mizzenmast was louder than the thunder and wind and churning sea combined and a sudden sense of dread came over Sollux. Like a lumbering giant, the wooden beam fell across the deck with a sickening crack and the ship lurched to the side sending crew and cargo flying into the roiling waters. The rope around the two men tightened as Sollux scrambled to keep hold of the wheel, but it was too late, the ship couldn’t be righted. Another crack signaled the breaking of the main mast and a fracture in the hull pulled the ship fully on its side. Sollux watched in horror as the pitching waters rose up to meet him quickly. He felt Eridan pressed closely against him, heard the panicked quick breathing in his ear. In out in out in out. Sollux closed his eyes as he felt the water touch him like ice quickly climbing and freezing him first outside then, when he couldn’t hold his breath any longer, freezing him from the inside.

A firm hand gripped his arm and pulled him from the cold tile floor as he gasped and sputtered, ripping away from the figure who stood like a shadow in the candle light. Collapsing against the side of the bathtub, Sollux caught his breath before looking up to find Eridan staring down at him, dressed as a pirate but face grim and knowing. 

“Wwhich one?” The words were heavy and Sollux stood, not answering but brushing past Eridan instead.

Eridan reached out to grab Sollux arm, but the brunette pulled back with a hiss, “Don’t touch me!”

Eridan raced down the hall after the brunette, finally catching him at the top of the stairs, “Sol, wwhat the fuck?”

Sollux wheeled to say something nasty and biting but tripped over his own feet and fell directly into Eridan who tumbled backwards with a curse. All the fight suddenly left Sollux and he curled into the man, sobbing and mumbling apologies. Eridan rubbed his back soothingly and pulled him tightly against him. After a few minutes, Sollux calmed down and removed himself from atop his boyfriend.

“I think it’s time wwe go home,” Eridan suggested and Sollux just nodded.

The two said their goodbyes much to the chagrin of their hosts before braving the storm outside and making their way home. They remained quiet the entire ride back to Eridan’s house. Without speaking, the two removed their costumes and climbed into Eridan’s bed together, curling up under the warm blankets. Eridan pulled Sollux tightly against his chest and rubbed soft, soothing circles up and down his arm as the wind ragged outside. Inside, however, they both remained silent. Just breathing in, and breathing out. In and out.


	24. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the pressure is just too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to reiterate I promise a happy ending...

“I’m just saying it looked really close there for a minute, asshole,” Karkat growled across the table to Dave who shook his head, “Look I don’t fucking care who you voted for in the end, just as long as you voted.”

Sollux pushed his smooshed pancakes around with his fork. His head was splitting making his stomach clench and Karkat’s ranting wasn’t helping. His mood hadn’t improved much after the party and into the next few days until it was clear he was in a downward spiral. Eridan had been patient with him, which bothered Sollux. When he’d been with Aradia she would mock him and berate him till his mopping turned around and he began to hate his bouts of depression. He knew she hadn’t meant it cruelly; it was just what worked when he couldn’t pull himself out of it. Eridan’s blasé take on it, conversely, was frustrating and Sollux found himself snapping at his boyfriend over practically nothing, then hating himself for doing so which would then send him further into the dark cloud that seemed to be fogging up his mind. In truth, however, Sollux was scared.

“Sollux, back me up here,” Karkat attempted to pull the brunette into the debate.

“Look, I voted, ok?” Sollux gestured to the sticker on his shirt that indicated that he had, in fact, exercised his right as a citizen, before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Aren’t thou well, my lord?”

“What?!” Sollux’s eyes shot open and he turned to see Feferi looking down at him concerned.

“Sollux, are you ok?” Feferi had three plates balanced precariously on one arm as she dropped off Dave’s sandwich, “You look really pale.”

“I think I’ll be ok,” The brunette shook his head as a dull thud made his eyes hurt, and he closed them once more.

“I have two nights watched with you, but can perceive no truth in your report. When was it she last walked?”

Sollux swallowed hard and fought back the remembered voices in the back of his mind. Ever since his lucid thrust into the memory of drowning, he’d been fighting off anything that even remotely resembled a past life recollection. Soft phantom whispers he’d never noticed before would float through the air and make his ears burn at the strain of listening for them, and sometimes when he’d been really tired, he’d catch a glimpse of a fading image coloring his sight. It was surprisingly taxing and, when added on top of his depressed state, just made his nerves even more on edge.

“Wow, dude,” Dave’s voice was directed at him, “You really don’t look good. Maybe we should get you home.”

Sollux opened his eyes and tried to look directly at the blonde, but his head hurt so much everything was blurry, “No, I’ll be…”

A searing pain ripped through Sollux’s head and he crushed his eyes shut as he felt his temples throb. In a rush he slammed his hands into something warm and soft next to him and Karkat gave a shout before moving out of his way. Sollux stumbled out of the bench, attempting to tear his eyes open to gain his bearings enough to stumble to the bathroom. Slamming the door closed behind him, Sollux launched himself onto the porcelain bowl, slamming his head against the cool rim as he retched into the water. 

“A great perturbation in nature, to receive at once the benefit of sleep, and do the effects of watching!”

A hiccupped sob escaped Sollux’s mouth as he retched again, and he suddenly felt fiery hot tears streaming down his face. His shoulders were clenched up tightly and words spilled out of him between convulsions of his stomach as he begged and pleaded quietly for the voices to go away.

“In this slumbery agitation, besides her walking and other actual performances, what, at any time, have you heard her say?”

Sollux shook his head furiously, trying to drown out the sounds as they became more prominent. He felt the world around him shifting and he begged it to stop. As another searing pain tore through his head and he heaved again more fiercely than before, Sollux felt a warming presence and sobbed even more as a phantom hand touched his shoulder. He fought it enough that the world never truly shifted away from the bathroom of the dinner, but he was unable to escape it completely as his mind played back the memory like a movie only he could see. He saw the wooden walls around him, felt the suppressing heat of the green dress he wore, saw the dusty golden beams of fading sunlight. And he saw Eridan, dressed like royalty and standing over him with deep concern etched on his face.

His mind raced as he remembered the illness that had plagued the theatre. How it had almost meant the closure of the venue. But everyone had pulled back, and just in time for William’s newest show; a dark tale of a greedy Scottish lord who murdered his way to being king, only to die at the hand of a great nobleman. It was Sollux’s star role too, to play the part of Lady MacBeth. Eridan, of course, was playing the lead role. As the day had worn on, however, and they neared the end of the show; a fever had suddenly fallen back on the brunette, and now he was retching just off stage into a bucket. 

“Sol,” Eridan’s voice was warm, but distant as Sollux fought against the memory, “Come on, it’s your cue.”

He was able to pull himself together enough to go on stage. The performance was a success, but Sollux didn’t feel any better, even as he bowed with Eridan right beside him. Sollux sobbed against the toilet seat as he remembered distinctly Eridan sitting next to him as he writhed on the straw mattress in sheer agony. Again Sollux begged for the images to just go away, but they were deaf to his pleas. He saw Eridan’s amethyst eyes begin to darken as realization came to him that this was the end. Sollux felt his insides twist and thrash as heat overwhelmed him. Blindly he had reached out and found Eridan’s hand, lacing their fingers together as the other man slouched forward. Sollux could feel Eridan’s pulse through his fingers. It was fast. Too fast. As the final delirium had set in, he remembered feeling Eridan’s pulse turn into a hum as he watched crystal eyes grow wide and glaze over, the man clutching at his chest before falling on top of the brunette in a heap. Then oblivion. 

Sollux vomited once more into the toilet as fresh tears tore from his eyes. Shaking violently, Sollux managed to pull himself to his feet. Stumbling to the sink, he pushed the tap on, sending cool clear water jettisoning into the basin. Grabbing at the crystalline liquid, he splashed some on his face, slurping some into his mouth before spitting it back out. He had to get out of there. Even as he exited the bathroom he was digging into his pocket for his wallet. He only barely registered how quiet the dinner got when he walked out, the patrons eyeing him with concern as he tossed a wad of bills absently on the counter and stumbled for the door.

“Sol?!” Eridan had just come from the back, and Sollux turned one glance to him before swallowing another sob and tearing for the door.

He brushed past Karkat who tried to grab him and ignored Dave and Feferi who called after him. He had to get outside. He just had to get away from it. As he burst from the dinner, a rush of cool November air hit him and he hiccupped another sob as the pain only dulled slightly. He didn’t need to look to know Eridan had followed him out, but when the man touched his arm, Sollux pulled away from the contact, the usual tingle feeling more like being shot.

“Don’t touch me,” Sollux screamed, “Don’t fucking touch me!”

“Sol,” The confusion and hurt in Eridan’s voice was evident, as was the panic, “Sol, please. I’m tryin’ to help.”

“No!” Sollux was hysterical by now, “There ith no help, don’t you thee that?!”

Sollux collapsed to his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest as he began to hyperventilate, “I don’t wanna die. I’m tired of dying. I can’t do thith anymore, Eridan.”

“Wwe’ll find the answwer,” Eridan knelt down, but Sollux pulled back when he tried to grab ahold of him, “Sol, please. I need you.”

“I thorry,” Sollux shook his head, “I can’t do thith. I can’t watch you die again.”

“God damn it Sollux,” Eridan spat viciously, “You think it’s fuckin’ easy to wwatch you die? Cause it’s just as fuckin painful. And I havve to remember it. I’vve had to remember it for the past thousand fuckin years!”

“Well I didn’t athk you to find me!” Sollux rose to his feet in a rage, “I didn’t athk you to fucking hunt me down and thtart the fucking countdown to our horrible end! Cauthe that’th what it’th going to be, ithn’t it? ITHIN’T IT?!”

“You tell me,” Eridan’s voice dropped to a low hiss, “Wwhich one did you just noww relive, hm? Wwhich one are you just noww rememberin’ that I’vve had to think about evvery day since it happened?”

Sollux just shook his head, his mouth opening and closing again as burning tears blurred his vision. Then spinning on his heels, Sollux dashed away. He ran. He ran hard and fast, his chest heaving, but still he ran. His rage cooled into sorrow as the chilly night air rushed past and filled his burning lungs. Then as the exhaustion of running caught up with him, he became angry again. Angry that he had run away, angry that he had let the memories return, angry that Eridan had sought him out knowing the end result, angry that he couldn’t remember anything about a book or a spell, angry that the world he thought he had known had been turned on its head then turned again. 

He kept running even as his lungs screamed and his legs became wobbly. He nearly crashed through the door of his apartment when he arrived, shoving his key forcefully into the door, then slamming it shut behind him so hard he knocked several pictures off the wall. Sliding the deadbolt across, Sollux sunk to the floor in a sobbing heap. When his phone rang, he ignored it. When he saw headlights flash across the windows he ignored them. When he heard footsteps approach his door, a soft rapping, and Eridan’s muffled voice calling out, he ignored it. Eventually, the phone calls stopped, the lights moved on, and Eridan left. It was nearly dawn before Sollux pulled himself off the floor and crawled up the stairs, sliding under his blankets, still fully dressed, and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	25. Some Nights

Sollux groaned into his pillow and pulled his blanket over his head. He laid there for a few seconds until a dull thumping caused him to groan again and roll over. His hand groped blindly at his desk till he found the cold rectangle of his phone and pulled it to himself. Scrunching his eyes, Sollux pressed the side button a few times till he remembered he had shut his phone off a week ago and hadn’t bothered to turn it back on. Another dull thudding shook the apartment as Sollux reached to the desk and fumbled for his glasses. Sliding out of bed, he trudged out of his room and down the stairs to his front door. He felt slightly dizzy and grabbed the railing quickly, trying to remember the last time he had eaten. Scrunching his eyes closed to try and stop the world from spinning, he growled when there was another harsh pounding at his door.

“God fucking damn it,” his voice was raspy and dry, “I’M COMING!”

Stopping down the stairs, Sollux flicked the deadbolt and tore open the door, a scowl planted firmly on his face. His glower melted immediately when he saw Roxy standing at his door, her fist raised and a look that could only be described as thoroughly pissed the fuck off. Several tense seconds passed as Sollux became painfully aware that he was just in his boxers and that the woman who was his boss stood there, her eyes boring into him as she all but shook with fury. 

“C-come in?” Sollux tried with a sheepish grin, stepping aside as the blonde woman pushed past him.

“Where the fuck have you been?” She was sober, never a good sign, “I have been trying to get ahold of you for, like, over a week! We agreed that the only reason YOU get to work from home was if you answered me at all times. Do you know what I’ve been through?! I’ve had CEOs breathing down my neck for the past four days about that program YOU were contracted to do and now if I don’t have it to them by tomorrow, we’re both done for. How could you let this happen? How could I let this happen?”

She paced his living room, ranting and waving her arms wildly as he blond hair waved to and fro, her pink skirt swishing as she walked. Sollux quirked his head as a small smirk played on his lips. She continued to rage as Sollux pieced together the events that had led up to this point. After the incident at the dinner, Sollux had shut down. He refused to answer his phone, and after the third time Eridan had tried to call him, he just simply turned it off and never bothered turning it back on. After the second day, he’d actually planned to go out and try to do something, but when he opened his door there had been a small package with beautifully scrawled handwriting with his name across the top waiting for him on his doorstep. So Sollux just closed the door, locked it, and hadn’t left since. 

He ate when he was hungry, showered when he felt too gross, played video games till he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, then slept till he couldn’t stay in bed any longer and repeated the process. He’d only run out of food two days before Roxy’s arrival but he didn’t see that reason enough to leave. His regiment had accomplished what he’d set out to do, however. He hadn’t had a single dream since he had broken up with Eridan and shut himself off from the world.

Eridan. Sollux shook his head. Whenever the dark haired man entered his thoughts, he found a distraction. And now, as amethyst eyes teased at the edges of his memories along with soft smiles and tender words, Sollux knew he had to shut them out. Snapping back to reality, he was relieved to find the answer pacing angrily in his living room, still trading with bouncing blonde hair and a tight pink dress.

“…and furthermore, the calculations need to be perfect. I can’t have those idiots in the big office bitching about…” She seemed quite surprised when Sollux caught her and locked lips with her.

It was only a second before she moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his back, clutching desperately as his warm skin. She pushed him till his back hit the cold metal door and he pulled back from the kiss, panting and gasping as she dug her nails into his shoulders. She kissed down his chest, nipping and biting his chest and stomach, making his teeth clench and his boxers tent as his body responded positively to the attention. He groaned as he felt warm hands drag across his thighs, pulling his erection free from its cloth confines. When she buried his deep in her throat, Sollux sighed audibly as his hands laced through soft blonde locks. Groaning, he let his eyes flutter closed as his head rested against the door.

Suddenly memories of his and Eridan’s own encounters came drifting back into his mind. How good the wet warmth around his cock had felt, his fingers buried in Eridan’s soft hair. Snapping his eyes open, Sollux pulled Roxy off of his dick and hoisted her up, smashing his lips into hers before attacking her neck, causing her to gasp and moan in delight. He set his fingers to work unzipping her skirt, pulling her blouse over her head. Shoving his hand down her panties, Sollux cupped the soft curve of her ass, before reaching further down, curving his fingers up between her legs till he found an immense source of heat. A twinge of remembrance of many such escapades with many women over his short life guided his motions. 

When his fingers slipped into her, Roxy moaned out his name, her voice husky with want. Using his other hand, Sollux snapped the clasp of her bra expertly, freeing her supple pink breast which he immediately dipped to kiss and suck. Roxy grasped at his neck desperately and moaned his name again. But her voice was thicker and Sollux’s mind echoed with Eridan’s voice calling his name with equaled passion. With a growl, Sollux tore at the blonde’s panties till they were off her body before hefting her up till she wrapped her legs around his hips, he cock finding the warmth between her legs and burying itself deep there. Roxy draped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his hair and moaning into his ear. Sollux thrust his hips, feeling Roxy flex around him and grip tightly to his shoulders. Turning, he took the steps, thrusting deep into the blonde with each rise making her moan and gasp and call his name.

When he reached to top, he stumbled into his room until he fell back on his bed, Roxy atop him giggling and moaning. The blonde braced herself with a hand to his chest and sat up, bouncing up and down on his dick as the brunette dug his fingers into her hips, scratching down her thighs. Arching his back, Sollux thrust up to meet Roxy’s hips as she rocked in his lap. Scrunching his eyes shut, Sollux let himself go to the pleasure. All too soon, however, images of Eridan hovering over him drifted into his mind, their hips rocking together as Eridan thrust into him, hitting places deep and forbidden within him and making Sollux’s toes curl. Throwing his eyes back open, Sollux sat up, gripping Roxy hard into his lap and latching onto one of her nipple with renewed vigor. 

Sollux lost track of time as he continued to lose himself in the pleasure of sex only to find the image of Eridan haunting the edges of his consciousness, causing him to snap back, change positions, and continue pounding Roxy mercilessly. His hair was matted to his forehead and his skin was soaked with sweat, Roxy’s mascara was running from the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she cried in ecstasy at the second orgasm he had given her. His promiscuous past had paid off and, when he’d found the spot that made the blonde’s toes curl, he gone unrelenting till she nearly screamed. The second one had been a well fought battle and Sollux nearly lost himself. The wish to keep Eridan out of his thoughts, however, provided a wonderful deterrent to reaching his own feverish climax and had allowed him to bring her to a second, more powerful orgasm. 

By now, Sollux was getting tired and he could tell Roxy was as well. So with one final push, he found her spot again and relentlessly pushing into her, hitting it with such force she did scream his name as she came for a third and final time. Sollux, unable to hang on any longer, thrust his hips several times and gave over to his release. His body shook as he collapsed back onto the bed, pulling the blonde on top of him and throwing a blanket over them. They were quiet for a long while, their breathing returning to normal, before Roxy spoke up, her voice thick with satisfaction and exhaustion.

“That project is STILL due in the morning, ya know.”

Sollux chuckled before allowing the blonde to roll off of him. As Roxy curled up on his bed, Sollux turned on his computer which glowed to life. He looked down at the time and date stamp on his desktop. When had it become Sunday? He glanced outside the window across the room, but it was dark. Of course it was getting darker earlier as winter drew closer. It took only a few hours to pull up the project from his online drop box and find the errors one of the other programmers had made. It was a simple enough fix and before too long he had the system running perfectly. Shutting down his computer, Sollux turned to find Roxy fast asleep in his bed. He smirked, but a sudden guilt panged in his chest. Shaking it off, he crawled into bed with his blonde boss. It wasn’t long till he fell asleep.

Maybe it was the exhaustion from the work, of the sex, or just from fending off the memories too long, but a dream began to form in Sollux’s mind. He tried to fight it off, tried to wake himself up, but the exhaustion was too much and finally he let the blurred pictures and muted words take form in his head. The memory dream was broken. First he was aboard a ship, speaking a language that wasn’t English. There was a storm, and there was oppressive heat, and a man with ruffled sleeves and a thirst for adventure. Christopher Columbus. It was his fourth voyage to the New World and Eridan and Sollux had been quick to sign the charter and board the Spaniard’s ship. Eridan had talked about feeling a pull, like a drive to go and Sollux felt it as well. As the dream wafted in and out, Sollux saw strange new sights. Tropical trees, giant stone step pyramids, men and women with deep red skin, covered in paint with dark suspicious eyes. When the dream solidified at a specific moment, Sollux braced himself for the tragedy he knew would follow. Eridan had insisted on leaving the crew and venturing into the jungle. Sollux, or course, had followed. They had been captured, just as Sollux had felt the tingle of remembrance and familiarity set in, by some natives who shouted at them and bound them before dragging them off to their village deeper in the jungle.

Eridan had tried to communicate with the chief, but his people were angry and saw them as demons sent as a test from the Gods. Where the dream suddenly solidified, Sollux and Eridan had just been bound side by side to a long flat line of logs, a canoe set upon their chest, and the natives were bringing heavy rocks and tossing them into the vessel. Eridan chuckled darkly as another rock shook the wooden boat and pressed firmly down on both their chests. 

“Are you sure you…can’t…try and reason wwith them?”

“What can I thay that you haven’t?”

“I don’t knoww… you wwere the… priest!”

“And you were a…Printhe!”

“Eridan?!” Sollux could feel an immense pain shooting through his chest, and it became harder to breath.

“Sol?” His breathing was labored.

“Promithe me,” Sollux tugged weakly at his bonds till his fingers found Eridan’s and he gripped as tightly as he could manage, “Promithe you… won’t let… out memory…die out… Prmithe…me.”

“…Promise…” Eridan gasped before there was a sickening crunch and the pressure on Sollux’s chest was slightly relieved, until he realized he couldn’t breathe in.

Panic set in as the world went slowly dark and all pain left him. It took him several seconds to finally break from the dream and when he woke, it was still dark outside. He felt the tears rolling down his face and he gritted his teeth. Rolling over, he found his bed empty. Roxy had left. Sitting up, Sollux groped the desk till he found his glasses. Shoving them on his face, he turned on his bedside lamp and found a hot pink sticky note attached to his phone with curvy letters smiling up at him. 

 

Turn your phone back on or you’re fired.

<3 Roxy

 

Sollux sighed with a sad smirk as he pushed the power button on his phone. As the screen lit up and jingled to life, Sollux swallowed and closed his eyes. Sure enough, his phone buzzed and beeped rapidly as his inbox was filled with messages. Forty-eight messages to be exact. Scrolling through them, the most recent ones were from Roxy. Actually most of them were from Roxy. There were two from Feferi asking if he was ok and telling him to call her. He had three missed calls from her too. Karkat had sent a few caps locked messages and Jade had even sent a concerned text. Eridan had only sent him three.

Sol, please answwer your door.

Sol, Im sorry. I promise wwe’ll get through this together.

I lovve you

The last one had been sent a week prior. Sollux gritted his teeth and pursed his lips together. Fighting back the tears, he simply hit the tiny trash can emblem and deleted all the messages. It was for the best.


	26. Headstrong

Sollux grumbled as he walked, stuffing his hands into his pockets because he had stupidly forgotten gloves. Suppressing a shiver, he scowled at the glowing lights that hung on every dead tree and frosted store front. When cheery Christmas music floated to his ears, Sollux felt his stomach curl and he outwardly grimaced. This was his third night of wandering the streets aimlessly, typically resulting in him finding himself downtown such as tonight. However, tonight the town center was extremely crowded. He’d forgotten it was that time of year when senseless people suffered in the cold for a ten second glimpse of something that’d be an eyesore a week later. The Christmas Tree lighting.

Sollux rounded a corner and found a throng of people standing outside one of the bars, smoking and laughing drunkenly. He considered crossing the street, but the traffic was heavy and it would’ve been suicide to do it. Glancing towards the sky; Sollux sighed, his breath wisping out like smoke as small puffy white flakes drifted down. Keeping his head down, the brunette tried to pass through the crowd invisibly. Just as he was almost through the mob, a man backed up and Sollux slammed into him, knocking both of them back. Growling, Sollux regained his footing and made to leave but another man blocked his way.

“Hey dude,” the guy smelled of alcohol and bad decisions, “What the fuck you knockin’ my friend over for?”

“He got in my way,” Sollux grumbled, “Move.”

“Fuck you man!” The drunken guy Sollux had ran into staggered over to where he was being detained.

Sollux turned to spit an acidic retort when a fist connected with his jaw and sent him sprawling to the ground amid hearty laughs and jeers. The sidewalk was cold but did nothing to cool the boiling rage that rapidly rose in Sollux. With a wild growl, Sollux leapt from the ground and tackled the man who’d hit him, pummeling him with furious fists. There was a general cry of alarm as several of the man’s friends ran to his aid. Sollux was sent sprawling back onto the sidewalk, a heavy weight piling onto his back. With another yell and a push, Sollux launched the offending mass off his back and stood. His mind only had a rough second to register that everything had completely changed and that he was no longer on a cold city street before a man clad in armor rushed him.

Sollux ducked and whirled, lashing out at the feet of the sword wielding attacker. Taking a quick glance around, he registered that what had once been a frosty, light riddled street was now a grassy field oozing with blood and the rages of a battle all around him. Far off he saw a banner waving and saw a petite figure on a horse, her shining armor glinting in the sun. Another battle cry alerted him to another attacker and Sollux rolled to the side. Grabbing a shield from a fallen soldier nearby, he righted himself and bashed his assailant with the metal plate, knocking the man back several feet.

“Sol!” the brunette’s heart lifted at the sound of Eridan’s voice. 

Sword and armor stained with blood, Eridan came running up to Sollux. As another soldier charged the pair, Eridan swung his sword in a wide arc and lobbed off the man’s head in a single blow, sending torrents of dark red blood spilling into the air. Sollux grimaced and mumbled a quick prayer before turning to the purple eyed man.

“We’re outnumbered, Eridan,” Sollux panned the scene again, the amount of enemy not seeming to end and allies too few.

“I knoww,” Eridan’s face was grim, “Wwe need to get outta here.”

“What about Joan?” the brunette tried to find her banner amongst the overwhelming battle but it had disappeared from sight, as had the young woman clad in silver armor.

“You’re all the matters to me,” Eridan grabbed Sollux’s arm, “Wwe need to leavve. Noww.”

Sollux nodded solemnly, chancing one last glance to where their female commander had been moments before. Then the two of them ran. Every enemy that came in their path, Eridan slew with a swipe of his sword, spilling crimson vengeance on the ground. Sollux looked around hopelessly for a path out, but the enemy was everywhere. Suddenly, he spotted two horses standing idly in a somewhat clear area. Sollux shouted to Eridan who changed directions and began to clear a path for them. They picked their way around the heaps of dead and dying, breaking into the opening and their tickets to escape.

Sollux heard the arrow before he saw it appear suddenly deep in Eridan’s thigh. Dropping like a felled tree, the black haired man barreled forward and Sollux dived down next to him. Turning over, Eridan gasped for air, the bolt deep in his leg. From what little he knew of medicine, Sollux was relieved that the wound was far from fatal. 

“Do you think you can move?”

Eridan gritted his teeth and nodded as Sollux stood, hefting Eridan up with him. They made it only a few feet before Eridan collapsed again with a curse, pulling Sollux down with him.

“I’m sorry, Sol,” Eridan panted, “I can’t do it. Go. Leavve me.”

“You know I won’t,” Sollux shook his head, a sad smile gracing his lips before he pressed them gently to his lover’s.

When they broke from the kiss, Sollux looked up to find no less than three swords pointed at them. The soldiers looked stern and ready to lash out should either of them try anything. After a moment, one of them spoke.

“You have the right to remain silent,” now that wasn’t something you hear on a battlefield.

Sollux shook his head in a daze as the scene around him dissolved and solidified. Where there had been bodies of soldiers, there were groaning men nursing their bruises. Where there had been blood spattered grass, there was snow laced cement. Where there had been sword wielding soldiers, there where police with guns drawn. And where there had been Eridan by his side, there was no one.

***

The ride to the station was quiet and peaceful. Surprisingly, the seats in the back of the cruiser where quite comfortable, and the only thing that made it seem out of the norm was the metal grating that separated Sollux from the black clad officer in the front. The officer had foregone the cuffs when Sollux responded peacefully to being arrested, unusual but not unwelcomed. The older woman who booked him in was pleasant enough and even shot him a pitiful smile as he was marched off down the hall and put into a holding cell.

The walls were a disgustingly bright yellow, but he was thankfully in there alone and took a seat on the cold stone bench that jutted out from the wall. The officer who stood by the door nodded at him before sliding the cell shut with a metal clang. As the adrenaline finally wore off, Sollux could feel the bruises forming in several areas and he shifted uncomfortably. He felt tiredness tugging at his mind and it wasn’t long before he gave in to it, resting his head against the concrete bricks.

“Sol?” He couldn’t have been asleep for more than a minute, “Sol, wake up.”

“Hmm?” Sollux groaned and shifted.

“Sol,” Eridan’s voice was urgent, “They’re comin and wwe don’t havve much time.”

Reluctantly, Sollux opened his eyes and let out a soft, resigned sigh. He should’ve known the vision wasn’t over, he hadn’t died yet. He was still in a cell, though one much darker and smaller. Eridan lay next to him clad in rags, his leg wrapped in a linen cloth stained pink. In the distance he could hear metal clanging and people shuffling about.

“Sol,” Eridan sighed with relief, “I had a dream. I told you I remember all our past livves? Wwell this time it wwas a future life. I didn’t understand it, it wwas too confusin, but the point is I saww it and I knoww wwe’ll alwways be together. I’ll alwways be there for you, Sol.”

“Me too,” Sollux choked out.

There was a clang and the cell door was pulled open to reveal several guards. A few men entered and paraded Sollux and Eridan out of the room, down the corridor, and out into a green courtyard. There stood a man with a black hood sharpening a sword next to a chipped wooden block, a groove carved into it and dark red stains down the front. Sollux swallowed hard as he was quietly led up to the block alongside Eridan. When they grabbed ahold of Sollux, Eridan spoke up.

“Showw him mercy,” his voice wavered slightly, “He’s a man of God.”

There was a pause before one of the guards replied, “Then he can pray for you.”

The guards grabbed Eridan instead and drug him to the block, forcing him down into position. Sollux screamed out and fought against the men holding him back but they were too strong. One rammed the butt of his sword into Sollux’s stomach and the brunette collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Eridan managed to turn his head so he was looking at Sollux, his fear evident.

“Pray!” One of the guards commanded.

“Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,” the words spilled from Sollux as he locked eyes with Eridan, trying to not look at the man behind him who raised his sword in preparation to strike, “I will fear no evil.”

Eridan’s lips quirked as he joined Sollux, “For thou art with me.”

It was quick and the light in his eyes flickered out as his head was separated from his body. Sollux cried out as his lover’s corpse was tossed aside and he was drug forward and pushed onto the wooden block, warm and wet with Eridan’s blood. Cruelly, they had left Eridan’s head lay in the grass before Sollux and the young man now spoke to it, his eyes blurred with tears as several men held his body still.

“I will fear no evil,” Sollux repeated, “For thou art with me. Forever.”

There was a slam of metal and Sollux fell against the wall, startled awake. Looking around, he saw he was back in the garish yellow cell, the door was slid open, and a young woman with long dark curls stood waiting for him.

“FF?” Sollux looked relieved.

“Come on,” Feferi smiled softly, “Let’s go.”

“Thankth for bailing me out,” Sollux looked at his feet as they walked down the hall.

“Well I was going to bail you out,” She laughed, “But they dropped the charges once they got the full story from a bystander.”

“How did you know I wath in here?”   
“When you run a diner,” Feferi giggled, “It’s amazing the connections you make. Come on, let’s get you home.”

The ride back to his apartment was silent. Sollux had been friends with Feferi long enough to know when she wanted to ask something but was being too polite to do so and right then she was bursting with questions. Sollux didn’t know if he could even begin to answer them, but by the time they got to his apartment he’d decided to try.

“Want to come in?” He offered knowing she wouldn’t refuse.

“Sure,” She beamed.

Once they had gotten inside and settled, the brunette retreated to the kitchen for a few moments before returning with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Sollux handed off one to Feferi who was curled up on one end of the couch, before slumping onto the other. There was a moment of awkward silence before Sollux spoke up.

“Athk away.”

“What’s happened to you?” the question was broad and Sollux felt a pang at having grown so distant so fast from one of the most important people in his life.

“A lot of confuthing thingth,” he chuckled darkly, “I don’t know if I can rightly exthplain all of it.”

“Try?”

“Well it thtarted with Eridan,” Sollux sighed before stopping himself, “How ith he, by the way?”

“I…I don’t know,” Feferi was studying her mug of coco very intently.

“What do you mean?”

“Sollux,” Feferi looked up, “No one has seen Eridan in over a week.”

“What?!”

“He stopped showing up for work,” She sighed and avoided looking at Sollux, “We tried his phone but it’s been turned off. We tried his house, but no one was home and the neighbors haven’t seen him since last Wednesday.”

Feferi finally turned to him and, scooting closer, laid a hand on his arm, “Sollux? What happened?”


	27. Breaking The Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VERY GRUESOME DEPICTIONS OF TORTURE AND DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated changing this form of death upon reading what it all entailed, however I kept it and instead placed the warning to keep the intensity of Sollux’s feeling valid and raise the stakes of what he is fighting against.

Sollux’s eyes slowly drooped. He opened them wide and shook his head, letting out a breath that fogged out as he nestled back into his car seat, resuming his vigil. A quick check of his phone revealed it to be just after one in the morning. He huffed again and continued to stare out his windshield at Eridan’s darkened house. Sollux considered trying his phone again, but decided the chances of him having turned it on in the last 24 hours were slim to none. This was the fourth night he’d sat in front of Eridan’s place, and each night was the same. No lights, no answer to knocks on the door, no one was home.

Feferi had sat and listened quietly as Sollux had told her about their first meeting, the relationship that had flowered from there, the past lives, his fears, everything. After nearly two hours of talking, crying, and yelling; Sollux felt like a weight had been lifted even as he waited for his best friend to write him off as crazy and have him committed. When she finally moved, Sollux nearly flinched as she wrapped him in a hug and proceeded to tell him he was an idiot and that they would find Eridan no matter what. With a few phone calls, Feferi had the police looking for his car while Sollux attempted to track his phone with the aid of some not exactly legal software he managed to pirate. When Sollux pinpointed his last call location as just outside his own apartment, he started to choke up. After that, the trail went cold. When Feferi revealed her connections hadn’t turned up anything, they began calling everyone they could think of. Unfortunately no one had any leads for them and after a few days, Sollux took up a vigil outside Eridan’s house.

Sollux rubbed his arms absently as another chill rushed through him. He considered turning on his car, but his paranoia told him that if Eridan was to come home he’d notice Sollux’s car if the lights were on and maybe disappear again. And while a thrilling car chase after his true love would be like something out of an awesome movie, Sollux didn’t want to risk it. His eyelids began to droop again before finally closing. Sollux shivered against the cold when a flash of light crossed his closed eyes. Shooting them open, Sollux found a strange scene in front of him. He knew he was asleep and that he was reliving a memory, but this time it was unlike any dream before. Instead of reliving the dream from his own perspective, Sollux still sat in his car watching the memory play out in shadows and remembered sounds.

The scene was rainy and grim. There was a small regiment of soldiers in armor milling about a raised platform near a small tree. From one of the lower branches hung a rope noose, slick with rain and crudely tied. There was a cheer from the men who began to crowd around the tree as several new figures entered the scene. There were four men on horseback, slowing from a full gallop. From the back of two of the horses were pieces of rope that lead to two mud spattered planks that they drug behind them. Sollux covered his mouth as one of the planks moved and he recognized his own mismatched eyes and torn robes. Swallowing, he searched the other plank till he saw a purple tartan wrapped around it.

Standing, Sollux wasn’t surprised as his car disappeared from around him and he became fully immersed in the memory. The men nearby paid him no heed as they laughed and gestured to the two bodies that lay groaning in the mud. Kneeling down, Sollux felt hot tears spill down his cheeks as he tried to run his hand across Eridan’s face but met only cold mist as the images rippled around his touch. When the amethyst eyes fluttered open, Sollux let out a hiccupped sob.

“Sol?” Eridan’s voice was hoarse.

“I’m here,” Sollux sobbed, reaching out again and crying harder when his fingers went through the vision.

“Sol?” Eridan called again before coughing harshly and expelling blood from his lips, “Sol, please.”

There was a groan behind Sollux and he turned to see himself, bloodied and writhing in the mud. There was a jolt of laughter from the soldiers who came stomping over and cut the ropes holding the men to the beams. Sollux followed, trying to swipe at the men and yelling at them as they drug the two beaten and broken captives to the tree where they pulled Eridan to his feet and tossed the rope around his neck. Pulling it taunt, the soldiers laughed as Eridan’s toes danced in the mud for footing as his fingers tore at the rope that was cutting off his air supply. Remembering his former self and his first memory of this lifetime, Sollux turned and implored his former self to zap the warriors. When his former self let out a choked sound, Sollux stumbled back and fell as he saw blood pour from his mouth, a void where his tongue used to be. One of the soldiers kicked the druid and jeered.

“Can’t call upon your heathen Gods now, can you?”

Sollux turned to look up at Eridan, whose eyes were rolling back in his head. The soldier controlling the rope let go suddenly and Eridan collapsed in a heap on the ground, coughing and sputtering before being rushed by several of the men and drug to the platform while Sollux’s memory self was pulled up and the noose yanked over his head. Sollux watched himself dangle and claw at the rope as Eridan was splayed out on the platform, each of his limbs tied with rope that led off to one of the four horses gathered as soldiers mounted them. Sollux shook his head in horror. He’d read about being drawn and quartered, but the sight was beyond gruesome and yet he couldn’t look away. Sollux screamed for the men to stop as his memory self struggled against the noose, both watching as the men tore Eridan’s clothes from his body.

With a cry of “Death To Traitors” one of the soldiers drew a knife and took it to the soft, pink skin between Eridan’s legs. Sollux’s lover let out a blood curdling scream as blood spilled onto the platform and a soldier drew his hand back, a mutilated lump of flesh held in his hand. Another soldier took his sword and ran it across Eridan’s thrashing abdomen, slashing the muscles there before reaching into the gaping wound a pulling out a handful of Eridan’s guts. The horses slowly trotted away from the platform until Eridan’s body was raised with his limbs splayed taught in all directions, blood gushing from between his legs and down his torso. For a brief moment his head lulled to the side and the world stilled as Sollux stared deep into glazed Byzantium orbs. Then a command rang out and the horses pulled, twisting Eridan’s features to pain and fear until, with a sickening crunch, his body was broken.

The vision suddenly ended as Sollux tore open his car door and vomited on the cold curb, hot tears spilling down his face. When his stomach stopped convulsing, Sollux scrambled to his feet and raced towards Eridan’s house. Ripping the cover off the dial pad by the garage door, Sollux tore at the wires before connecting two of them with a bright blue spark as the motor to the automatic door buzzed to life. When the garage door started to open, Sollux rolled under and into the darkened space. Pulling out his cell phone for light, Sollux found the space empty. Cursing, he went for the door, ready to break it down if need be. He was relieved to find it unlocked. 

Taking a deep breath, Sollux steeled himself as best he could before he pushed the door open. To his immense relief, the house was still the same as he’d last seen it. Briskly, Sollux paced through every room until he was sure Eridan was nowhere to be found and collapsed on his bed. Pulling one of the pillows over his face, Sollux inhaled deeply, pulling the smell of his lover from the fabric. He laid there for a minute before he pushed the pillow away and stormed to the bathroom. Turning of the light, Sollux stared into his own multicolored eyes in the mirror before screaming at himself.

“FUCK YOU!” Gripping the edge of the sink tightly, Sollux cursed and spit at his own angry reflection, “You fucking thon of a bitch, you are going to tell me how to thtop thith. Thith will not happen again. I won’t lothe him again! What do you know about a book and a thpell?”

His reflection glared back at him, “What the fuck do you know about a book and a thpell?!”

Slamming his fist onto the marble on the sink, Sollux screamed, “TELL ME!”

The mirror vibrated, and then his reflection vibrated. No. His reflection was laughing. His eyes were slanted and his skin was an olive color and he was laughing. Sollux immediately recognized his last incarnation, and a look that could only be described as pure joy gracing his lips as he spoke.

“The book of the thun.”

Like lightning images flashed into Sollux’s mind. A book carved of black stone with pictographs, bound together with rings of gold and inlaid with precious metals and sparkling gems. A temple of grey stones with a snake lacing its way down the steps. A deep pit with a lake at the bottom and a cave opening in the side. An altar with more pictographs carved upon it. Two tombs laid side by side. Sollux pulled back and slammed into the wall, his heart racing as sweat poured from his brow. Pushing off the wall, Sollux tore from the house, jumped into his car, and revved the engine to life as he pulled his phone out and punched out a well memorized number.

“Sollux?” Feferi’s voice was groggy when she finally picked up.

“I know where the book ith,” he heart felt like it would beat out of his chest as he barely obeyed traffic laws.

“What?”

“I’m going to Thouth America. Tonight.”


	28. Locked Out Of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more than a few people have written to me telling me about my grammatical errors. I would like to apologize for them and confess that while I can write, grammar isn't my strong suit. Hell, if it weren't for spell check everything would be spelled phonetically! As it stands at the moment, I write the chapters and quickly scan over them before posting. I sadly do not have a beta reader. Plus I'm pretty sure I'm a little too impatient for one. So if my grammatical errors are ruining the story for you, sorry about your luck, it's just the way I am! :)

Keeping his eyes shut, Sollux took slow deep breaths. When he felt the airplane jolt again he gripped the armrest and gritted his teeth, scrunching his eyes tightly closed as his breathing got heavier. His rational mind attempted to remind him that he was on a mission while his irrational mind told him the plane was going down. When a soft, warm hand touched his, Sollux instantly relaxed and slowly opened his eyes. He turned a smile to the woman next to him, her dark locks dangling over her shoulders and a warm smile on her lips. 

When Sollux had told her he was going to South America, Feferi had tried to get him to wait and plan out the trip. When she couldn’t talk him out of it, she had instead shown up at his front door, luggage passport and girlfriend in tow. She explained she’d called the staff and got all her shifts covered for the next week just in case and there was no way she was letting her best friend go on an adventure without her. Jade just couldn’t pass up an adventure and had apparently determined she was going as well as soon as Feferi mentioned ancient ruins.

Sollux insisted on paying for all three tickets, reasoning that money was pointless if he was doomed to die without the book he was looking for. Feferi had tut-ed him, but allowed him to book them a red eye with four transfer flights. They rushed to the airport and were quickly boarded, smart enough to pack only carry-on luggage for a quick trip. It had started to rain when they landed in Houston and had gotten worse when they flew over the border. As another pressure pocket shock the small aircraft, Jade giggled from beside Feferi as she looked out the window.

“This reminds me of the time I flew through a hurricane!”

“Jade, honey, please,” Feferi shushed her but with an impish grin, Sollux simply rolled his eyes and groaned.

Sollux about kissed the tarmac when they landed. The weather was rainy and gray, and the three hurried into a taxi which sped them to their hotel. When they checked in Sollux inquired when the next tour to the ruins would be leaving. Much to his dismay, there wouldn’t be a tour for the next week as the shuttle had broken down. The brunette collapsed onto his bed, unsure of what to do. Everything weighed on his mind and he felt like crying but the tears just wouldn’t come. Feferi tried to comfort him but got little more than sad smiled and vacant stares. Sollux had hardly noticed Jade’s absence from the whole scene until she burst back into the room.

“Alright, Mr. Grumpy Pants,” She was soaked but beaming a triumphant smirk, “Our ride leaves at Oh-Nine Hundred Hours tomorrow.”

“You found uth a ride?!” The room seemed to lighten a little.

“You betcha!” Feferi launched herself from the chair she’d been lounging in and planted a big wet kiss on her soaked girlfriend.

“How?” the brunette called after her as she disappeared into the bathroom only to return rubbing a fluffy white towel through her damp hair.

“Hey you may be a wiz at computers, but no one can compare to MY connections,” She gave a sly wink to the stunned man.

The three procured some food and supplies before holding themselves up in their room to pour over maps for the rest of the evening. As Sollux consulted pictures of the ruins from the internet and arial photos, he was left with a sketchy idea of where to start looking. The only problem was none of them had a temple that matched his memory, or a cave of any sort with or without a lake. Tired but more optimistic than before, the three fell into bed and were quickly asleep.

By now, Sollux was used to finding memories of horrible deaths to be awaiting him when he closed his eyes, though it didn’t make it any easier. It was cold and rainy as he stood watch against a blackened hill. The clouds covered any moon that would have lit the scene a ghostly green laced blue. Sollux gripped his scythe as he scanned the hills for any movement. He heard Eridan climbing the watch tower, or rather felt him, and embraced him when he arrived at the top, sinking into his lips a warm kiss that seemed to chase away the slight chill that had crept into the air.

“I’m glad to thee you,” Sollux pressed his head against Eridan’s as the man suppressed a shiver.

“I heard that Xia-Lo wwas attacked,” Eridan wrapped his arms around Sollux and pulled him close, “They say his goal is Ningxai.”

“Then he’ll have no reathon to come thith way,” the brunette wasn’t sure if he was trying reassure Eridan or himself.

They stayed in each other’s arms for several more minutes before Sollux bent down slightly and placed a warm kiss to Eridan’s neck. His lover moaned and rutted up against him, pressing his fingers into his back as the brunette laced more kisses down his throat. Impatient, Eridan guided Sollux’s hand to the front of his pants and pressed his bulge against his lover’s palm. The brunette chuckled and squeezed back, nipping slightly at the soft skin of Eridan’s neck. As his breathing became labored, Eridan groaned, reaching for the sash at Sollux waist when his hands stopped and his whole body went rigid.

“Sol,” his voice was timid with a hint of fear, “SOLLUX!”

Sollux pulled back, a confused smile painting his lips till he saw Eridan’s wide eyes looking off behind him. Turning, Sollux’s jaw went slack at he saw the hills just beyond the village become alight with countless torches. Scrambling down the ladder Sollux and Eridan ran to the other watch towers, rousing the village defense and rounding up the civilians. Women and children were quickly hustled under houses and out into the woods as the men over turned carts and formed loose ranks around the perimeter. A young boy was saddled onto the fastest horse and sent off into the night with a message for aid from other nearby villages. Gripping his own weapon, Eridan settled in next to Sollux in the mud and cold. They watched as the torches grew closer and closer till the sound or horses reached their ears. Just as they were about to crest the last hill, the torches and riders seemed to veer off to the west.

Sollux loosened his grip on his scythe as the main body of the force seemed to move away. It was then that the clouds broke and a little bit of pale moonlight shone down through the gray. Sollux’s heart sank as he saw a battalion of mounted men riding straight for them, torch-less and in full gallop. Having never seen a Mongol, the men recognized them purely on their description and braced for the battle bearing down on them. When they were merely yards away, the few archers that were in the village let loose with whizzing missiles that cut down a few of the riders. The Mongol’s cried out and spurred their steeds on faster, brandishing their weapons as they thundered over the weak barricades. 

The fighting was fierce and quick. It seemed like only seconds before two thirds of the village men had been cut down like wheat. Though they fought valiantly, finally Sollux and Eridan, along with a small band of villagers, were rounded up and disarmed. Soon a man came riding into their midst. He was large and imposing, his hair a light brown on the verge of red, his eyes sunken in with a deep rigid brow, though the orbs within shone a sharp teal. He barked a gruff order in a foreign language, his beard like fire covered in dew from the rain. Sollux couldn’t help but be awed by the man. When the other’s saluted him, he knew why. Genghis Kahn was a man to be feared and respected.

By spear point, Eridan Sollux and the other men of the village were quickly hustled off as cries of women and children were heard. The brunette swallowed as he realized what must be happening to them. They were, after all, the spoils of war. Eridan let out a shuttering breath as they entered a clearing and Sollux quickly understood why. They had lived their whole lives in this area, and the cliffs overlooking the river where known to be high and treacherous. At weapons point, one by one the men were taken to the edge of the cliff and prodded at till they either jumped of their own volition or were run through and fell screaming. Sollux gripped Eridan’s hand tightly, and when the man in front of them was sent off the ridge, Eridan turned and planted a steamy kiss on Sollux’s lips.

“Together?”

“Together.”

With a quick jaunt and a leap, the two men jumped from the cliff much to the surprise of their captors. Sollux remembered the feeling of floating, the air rushing past, and the warm hand clasping his own tightly. Then nothingness. Sollux quickly became aware of the hotel room around him and sat up. Fending off the night chill Sollux crossed to the window to look out at the sleepy town around him. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he jumped a little when Feferi’s warm arms wrapped around his stomach and hugged him against her.

“You ok?”

“Yeah,” he put his arms over hers, “Jutht another dream.”

They stood there for a moment before Feferi squeezed him briefly, “You should try to get some more sleep.”

“Nah,” Sollux drummed his toes idly on the floor before turning and grabbing his hoodie, “I think I’ll go for a walk.”

“Fine,” Feferi walked back to her bed where Jade lay sprawled out, snoring softly, “There I’m coming with you.”

“FF,” the brunette began to protest but pursed lips and deep, determined eyes shut him up quickly.

Before long the two found themselves strolling along the dimly lit streets alone. Sollux kept a sharp eye out in case someone decided to try to take advantage of two obvious tourists, but they remained blissfully alone. When they rounded one corner towards the edge of the town, Sollux recognized the little stone wall and line of headstones. Steeling his stomach, he wove their walking route into the cemetery, picking his way through the stones until her came across a familiar pair of graves. Feferi looked at him quizzically before stooping and brushing the stones a bit to read the names.

She stayed there for a moment as Sollux looked down at the details of the stones, how worn and serene they looked. When Feferi stood again, she didn’t speak. Slipping her hand into Sollux’s who squeezed it gently; they stood there silently looking at the graves. Sollux finally broke the silence.

“I won’t let it happen again, FF. I can’t.”

***

They had returned to the hotel to find Jade still soundly asleep, so Sollux and Feferi slipped back into bed themselves. It didn’t seem like it had been too long before their alarm buzzed annoyingly and the trio got up and packed the few provisions they had acquired for the trip. When Jade’s cell phone rang, Sollux and Feferi both quirked an eyebrow at her short conversation, it however didn’t compare to the gawking stare they gave her when they exited their hotel to find an American military truck waiting for them. Jade just winked at them before a handsome young man grabbed her arm and helped her into the bed of the vehicle. The other two scrambled in quickly behind her and soon they were rumbling out of town and into the jungle. 

When the ruins came into view, Sollux’s heart leapt into his throat and his palms became clammy. One more with a pat of her hand, Feferi calmed him and the three disembarked for their own private hunt. First they investigated the main temple, but Sollux knew almost immediately that it wasn’t the right place. They consulted their map and trekked off the beaten paths a bit but found nothing. The sun had crested in the sky and was beginning its descent when the three sat defeated at the foot of the main temple complex, their map of options exhausted. After a moment, Sollux let out a roar of frustration and stalked off, kicking small pebbles and tearing at tall blades of grass as he rushed past them. When he found himself in the partly collapsed royal quarters, he quickly located the room with the little placard in it and slid down beside the small pile of faded flowers and crumpled notes with his head in his hands. 

Feferi and Jade quietly entered, Feferi squatting down to try and comfort him as Jade quietly read the metal inscription, “Blind Mage?”

“It’th hard to explain,” Sollux assumed Feferi had filled Jade in at least a little as to their purpose for being there, “Funny. I can almotht remember it all too.”

Sollux stood and gestured to the different places as fuzzy memory images phased in and out, “My bed wath here. There wath a hide blanket that I uthed to run my fingerth over hanging here.”

Urgent with memories, Sollux rushed to the nearby window, “Out there I could thmell the rain and foretht ath well ath the thacrafitheth. Eridan’th room wath over there, our private temple back…there.”

Sollux turned, his face alight, “Our private temple! Of courthe!”

Rushing from the room, Feferi called after Sollux as he picked his way through the ruined building till he came to the back side, thick with jungle overgrowth. Cursing, Sollux began to try and wade his way through, tripping over entangling vines and scraping his arms on loose branches. It was Jade who came to his rescue, hacking and slashing at the foliage with the machete she had thought to bring along. She had actually picked out most of their supplies, though Sollux had never questioned her decisions. Now he was glad he hadn’t, though he was starting to become ever more curious about his best friend’s girlfriend. Leading the way, Jade chopped through the thick vegetation until nearly hacking into the side of a building.

The structure was small, maybe twenty feet at its zenith, with a small set of stairs running up all four sides. On the sides of the steps was a slithering figure carved of stone, a great snake. Sollux bound up the structure and beamed as, just beyond the far side, the land dipped and the smell of water assaulted his nostrils. The three carefully picked their way down to where the land sheared off just beyond the hidden temple. Here Sollux had to pause. In his vision there had been a shallow lake at the bottom of a crater with a cave leading into the land at its edge. In front of him sat a deep pool of dark water, no cave to be seen.

Before they knew what was going on, Sollux and Feferi turned when they heard a crack and Feferi cried out as Jade went diving into the water, a lit flare in one hand. The watched intently as the glowing orb of red shimmered under the water a little ways before rising quickly to the surface, Jade bursting from the water with a laugh.

“There’s a cave just a few feet down!” She giggled, “Come on! It’s a little cold but crystal clear down here.”

Sollux simply shook his head before removing his shoes and stripping off his shirt and emptying his pockets. Then with a smile to his best friend, Sollux and Feferi quickly entered the water. Jade had been right, the water was rather cold, but Sollux wasn’t exactly in the right mind to be caring so much. With a few deep breaths, Sollux dove down with Jade and surveyed the entrance to the cave. They quickly returned to the surface where Sollux relayed what they saw.

“The cave goeth a few feet in and there’th an obviouth air pocket right inthide.”

“This is crazy,” Feferi laughed but shook her head, “Alright, but if we die down there, I’m haunting you ass in your next life.”

“There won’t be a next life if I don’t get down there,” the sobering thought made Sollux even more determined to reach the cave and find whatever was inside.

With a few last gasping breaths, the three dove beneath the surface of the cool, crisp water. Following Jade’s flare, the three swam down to the cave entrance and through the gaping hole. Just as Sollux began to release the air from his lungs, he broke the surface on the other side of the cave, sputtering and gasping but alive. The cave lit with an orange glow mixed with green as leaf filtered light came in through a few cracks in the cave walls and ceiling. The air was stuffy and stagnant as the three swam to where the rock rose up out of the water. Shivering, Sollux couldn’t believe his eyes.

The cave rose u all around him, and the walls flitted with the light revealing deeply detailed drawings. From the mouth of the cave the pictures depicted men fighting and destroying, but as they came closer to the back, the pictures changed from war to peace time. There was a sudden change again back to war and soon there were carving of nothing but flames. Then at the back of the cave, there were carved two large figures, light seemingly enveloping the two. Sollux rubbed at his eyes as he recognized the stylized depictions on himself with a staff in one hand and a book in the other, and Eridan clad in royal garb with a spear and shield. Below the carvings sat two raised tombs. In front of them lay a stone altar, and there on the altar sat a black mass.

Carefully, Sollux approached the raised stone, signaling the girls to stay back. As he approached, he felt a tingle in the air, like electricity. Suddenly, he felt dozens of eyes upon him and swallowed before looking up to find the carvings literally staring at him. The stone flames seemed to dance to life and the pair wreathed in light looked down at him. His own stylized portrait seemed to smile at him as he approached. It wasn’t till he was almost right at the altar that he noticed the skeletal remains that lay on the other side of the raised stone, between the altar and the tombs. He suddenly knew they were grave robbers and would-be looters from the past thousand years who had stumbled upon something of such significance that was meant for only him to find. With another glance to the stone eyes around him, Sollux reached for the black mass. Like shifting shadows, the formless mass solidified into the shape of a book, its pages thick slabs of basalt. When he looked up again the carvings where once more lifeless, their eyes staring straight ahead, the electricity in the air gone. 

Lowering his head, Sollux made a solemn vow, “No matter what it taketh, I will find you Eridan, and I will thtop thith curthe. I thwear on the graveth of our patht, we will fix thith.”

Grabbing the book, Sollux returned to the girls who marveled over it. Jade had a lustful look in her eyes and asked if she could hold it, but Sollux told her to wait till they were safely out of the cave, secretly fearing she’d meet the unknown wrath of the stone carvings. With a few more deep breaths, the three were out of the cave and back into the open. Gathering their things, they returned to the awaiting truck and rumbled off out of the jungle just as the shadows began to lengthen with the coming dusk.

Jade marveled over the stone work book which Sollux reluctantly handed to her once they were out of sight of the temple. The sun had just set when they were dropped off back at their hotel. Sollux and Feferi thanked the young army man who saluted Jade before speeding off. Exhausted, the three climbed into bed, though not before Sollux had made some phone calls and rescheduled their flight home for the following morning. Sollux’s sleep was thankfully vacant of any dreams of death and he awoke fresh and ready to return home. Now that he had the book, he set his mind to the next priority, finding Eridan. The problem was he had no leads.

“Excuse me, Mr. Captor?” The woman at the front desk lowered her voice, “Your card was declined.”

“Damn it,” Sollux thought this might happen, he’d left the country and spent a large amount of money recently so of course his bank would be suspicious.

Flipping through his wallet, Sollux’s eyes alit when they came across a thin, sleek, black card. The credit card Eridan had given him. An idea began to formulate in his mind. Handing the card over, the woman ran it and smiled back at him.

“Thank you for staying with us, Mr. Captor.”

As they piled in the taxi headed for the airport, Sollux pulled out his cell phone. Dialing all the extra numbers he needed and after confirming his acceptance of the roaming fees, Sollux bounced his leg impatiently as he waited for an answer.

“Hello?” Roxy’s voice was groggy.

“Hey, it’th me. I got a huge favor to athk. Can you trathe a credit card?”


	29. Harder To Breathe

Sollux slammed his fist down in frustration, rattling the table under the sudden strike. Lurching foreword, he removed his glasses and laid his head down on the clear spot of laminated wood between a stack of books and an open notepad with several scribbles on it along with a couple of shitty doodles. Shifting his gaze sideways, he glared at his phone indignantly and willed it to ring. It had been almost two weeks since his return with the spell book and still Roxy hadn’t managed to turn up any leads with the credit card trace. Not that it would have done him much good anyways. 

The book was of course written in some sort of Mayan hieroglyphics. Jade suggested some books and even produced a volume or two on ancient writings and meanings, but not a single one of the sigils in the book had turned up anywhere he looked. He had found some that were close and had written them down earnestly, but only wound up with fragmented sentences that sounded more like gibberish than any sort of spells. As of late, Sollux had taken to just staring at the pictographs in a vain hope that they’d dance to life and give him the answer with a colorful musical display.

With a heaving sigh, he shoved away from the table and wandered from the table to the fridge. After having broken into Eridan’s house, Sollux had done some rewiring and reset the garage code allowing himself access to the house. At first he felt like an intruder, but reasoned that if Eridan returned he would be there to greet him and show him the book and mend the bond he’d broken. So he slept in Eridan’s bed, worked at Eridan’s table, paced Eridan’s living room, and tried to solve the puzzle while waiting for his soul mate to return to him. 

Sollux didn’t realize he’d been staring into the fridge and thinking about Eridan till his feet became suddenly cold and he closed the door without grabbing a thing. He was tired. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he was right to be so. It was nearly three o’clock in the morning. Dragging his feet behind him sullenly, Sollux traipsed off down the hall, turning into the room with the plush purple bedding. Peeling off his clothes, Sollux tossed his cell phone on to the nightstand next to the bed and immersed himself in what was left of Eridan’s scent. Sleep didn’t come right away as his mind swam with images of Eridan leaning over him, his naked body pressing warmly against his. Tears welled up in Sollux’s eyes. He could barely remember the sound of Eridan’s voice, though he heard it in every dream.

Fishing under the pillow, Sollux withdrew the thin silver remote and flicked on the television that hung on the far wall, hoping some noise would lull him to sleep so he could hear Eridan’s voice once again. The young man on the screen spoke about safety in winter weather and travel plans over the holiday season. Sollux forgot it was technically Christmas eve. He had been so preoccupied, he had forgotten all about it. What did it matter if he couldn’t solve the riddle? What did it matter if he couldn’t find his love? As the faint threads of consciousness finally let go, Sollux slipped into a troubled sleep.

It was hot and dark. He took a few labored breaths, in and out. Finally he tried to take a deep breath, but no matter how much he expanded his lungs, there just wasn’t enough air to fill them. Tearing his eyes open, there was still only darkness. Impenetrable darkness. Unfathomable darkness. Struggling, Sollux found his limbs weak and barely able to move. Then he felt a faint pressure, a touch to his hand. Weakly he grasped at it, finding warm fingers weakly grasping back at him. He knew before he called out who it was.

“Eridan?” His voice was horse and choked, and he labored to regain his breath.

“Still…here,” the reply was weak as well.

They had been upon the battlements of Jerusalem. Yes. They were crusaders, fighting for their kings and lords to take back the Holy City. They had fought side by side, undefeated and unmatched. When the catapult hit, the wall under them collapsed, sending them down into darkness. The stones above them were heavy and immovable, no light penetrated the space, and the air was thick and heavy. They were buried alive. The first few hours had passed in relative calm once they realized they were together and in fair shape. As the temperature had risen in the confined space, they had groped to remove each other’s armor. They lost track of time. Hours passed. Possibly days. The stink of their sweat and their waste had burned out the sense of smell and poisoned the air around them further. And now that air had grown impossibly thin. It wouldn’t be long till there was none left.

“Don’t…leave…me,” Sollux could barely draw breath for words, but he felt the need to fill the time they had left.

“Nevver,” Eridan’s voice had a smile in it, “Not evver.”

“Promithe me.”

“I porm-…promise,” Eridan’s fingers tightened ever so slightly around Sollux’s, “Wwe’ll get…out of…this.”

“Liar,” in spite of himself, Sollux felt his lips curl into a smile, “Liar.”

“I promise,” Eridan repeated, his voice barely a whisper but so loud in the silence, “All you…havve…to do…is…look.”

“Eri-…-dan?!” Sollux could feel the darkness overtaking him, his lungs burning to fill but not finding anything sustaining in the air around them.

His lungs pulled and pulled at the air as his eyes fixed in his head. He felt the feeling leave his limbs, the only burning spot of life where their fingers still touched. Sollux felt his soul rush towards that one spot, and he felt another presence rushing towards him as well. Then a blinding hot light and a force holding him, pulling him back. No, not pulling, pushing. Pushing with such force in pulled at every fiber of his soul. The heat was intense. The light was intense. And he couldn’t breathe. He pulled at the air but there was none.

Sollux sat bolt up, tearing the covers off from where they had become entangled around his head, his lungs burning as they pulled in sweet, cold air. His crammed his eyes shut as bright sunlight streamed in through the open curtains and filled the room. As his lungs filled with life giving air, Sollux felt a calm return to his erratic heartbeat. When his cell phone rang he jumped before scrambling to answer it.

“Hello?” His voice was thick and husky, but alert.

“Sollux?” Roxy sounded concerned.

“Thorry,” He breathed, “I wath athleep.”

“Dreaming about me I hope,” She sounded smug, and Sollux’s brow furrowed in question.

“Rokth, thith ithn’t really the time.”

“Oh so you don’t wanna hear my fantastic news then?”

Sollux sat up straight, the tiredness completely gone from him as the words formed in his mouth, “What newth?”

There was a dramatic pause and a scoff before, “I found him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, been a busy week at work. Only 3 chapters left to go!


	30. I Need a Hero

The hotel was only across town and once Sollux had confirmed there was a guest staying there under the name Ampora, he’d sped as fast as he could through the city. Unfortunately the young woman at the front desk, while sweet, was rather unhelpful and wouldn’t give him Eridan’s room number, citing hotel policy. He asked her to phone the room but again she said she couldn’t because there was a Do Not Disturb instruction on the room. Sollux was on the verge of screaming at the pretty young woman when he noticed her glance sidelong at a security guard who was quietly edging closer.

With an exasperated sigh and a hasty Thank You, Sollux made a hasty retreat before the guard could get to him and escort him off the premises. Ducking out the front door, he hurried around the side of the building where there was a valet service and a very cold looking young man at the reception counter. Swallowing hard, Sollux strode up to the man. The young man looked up and greeted him with a smile and a shiver and Sollux felt his courage fail. Shaking his head with a laugh, Sollux looked up at the young man and sighed.

“I’m thorry to bother you,” He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he had to think of Eridan and the time that was slipping away from him, “I know thomeone thtaying in thith hotel, but I don’t know what room. I have to find him, it’th very important, but no one theemth to want to help me.”

The young man looked nervous and Sollux quickly rambled on, “Look, I know you don’t know who I am and for all you know I could be a therial killer but I’m not and I need to find him.”

Sollux’s throat closed up suddenly and his eyes began to burn, “I love him tho much and I need to thee him. I don’t have much time. I’ve come tho far and fucked up tho many timeth and now you’re my only hope of thaving the one thing I have left in thith world.”

Sollux was blinded by his tears and turned away, ready to run from the stupid scene he’d just made when a soft voice called out, “Wait!”

Sollux looked to the young man who’s own eyes glistened. His jaw worked as he looked Sollux over, then quickly searched the area for anyone before gesturing Sollux behind the counter and pulling up a guest registry on a touch screen embedded into the counter. Keeping a watch in case anyone should come by, the young man allowed Sollux to hastily search through the names till he found Eridan’s name listed with his room number and a red marker saying Do Not Disturb. Sollux threw his arms around the young man who yelped in surprise.

“Thank you,” Sollux sniffled into the young man’s warm shoulder, “Thank you tho very very much.”

The young man awkwardly returned the hug before Sollux released him and raced into the hotel via the valet entrance. Avoiding the main lobby, the brunette raced up several flights of stairs till he got to the proper floor. Bursting into the hall, Sollux raced down it till he found the appropriate door. Suddenly, his mouth went dry and his palms became cold as he looked at the unassuming door. Licking his lips, Sollux steeled himself and knocked gently on the door. He waited a few tentative seconds before rapping on the door again, this time with a little more force. Pushing up onto his toes, Sollux tried to look in the peep hole but it was dark beyond. Putting his lips near the door, Sollux began to mumble.

“Eridan?” There was no response.

Sollux rested his head against the door as tears rose up into his eyes once more, “Eridan, pleathe. I tho thorry. You’ve alwayth been there for me. In every lifetime, in every thituation, in the shadow of every imminent death you’ve been there. You’ve been my hero. You waited for me to be ready, even though you knew our time wath running out. And then I repaid you by pushing you away. I doomed both of uth. But now I think I can fikth it. Pleathe, let me in.”  
The door stood quiet, cold, and unyielding. No sound, no response. Sollux slid down the door onto his knees, his eyes spilling over with tears. After several minutes of heavy sobbing, Sollux managed to calm himself down. With a sudden rage, the brunette straightened himself and tried the door handle. Finding it locked, he inspected the key entry. It was simple enough, four screws holding on the casing which house the magnetic reader. Pulling out his wallet, Sollux retrieved the sleek black credit card and pressed it to the crews. It took a little jostling but with a sudden twist, the first screw came loose. Once all four where twisted free, Sollux removed the casing. The setup was rather simple, two wires connecting a strip reader, a battery, and a microchip that allowed a certain series of random coded numbers to open the door.

Disconnecting one end of the reader, Sollux touched the wires together. There was a spark and a buzz but then the door clicked and unlocked. Quickly replacing the reader and casing, Sollux let himself into the room. A hazy light filtered in through the curtained windows, but otherwise there were no lights on. Sollux’s heart dropped as he entered the room. There was no one to be seen. Worse still, the room looked completely untouched. The bed was made up fresh, the bathroom towels unmoved from their racks, the closet empty. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sollux felt a terrible grief well up in him, one that was beyond tears and sobs, one that touched the very warmth of his heart and sent a shiver through his soul.

How long he sat there, he wasn’t sure. When he stood, he wasn’t exactly sure he had willed his body to do so. Turning towards the door, Sollux meant to go when a soft scent wafted through the air. It was faint, barely hinted there in the miasma of the everyday. It was the scent Sollux had fallen asleep to the past several weeks, it was a scent uniquely Eridan. With a quick glance about, Sollux was unable to detect its source, but it had stirred a thrumming in his heart, one that warmed the chilled spot and threatened to thaw the ice of despair. Quickly reentering the room, Sollux found a little notepad on the desk and used a pen to scribble a quick note.

Exiting the room, Sollux made his way out of the hotel by a door that didn’t lead him near the front desk or the valet’s station. Jumping back into his car, Sollux raced back across town to Eridan’s house and his spell book. Attempting to concentrate on the pictographs, it wasn’t long before Sollux found himself staring at his phone, waiting for it to ring. Infuriatingly, it remained silent. He began to pace the room, wracking his brain, trying to make the pictures in the stone make sense, but nothing did. Hours ticked by and slowly the despair began to creep back into the shadow places of Sollux’s heart. Flinging himself upon the couch, Sollux didn’t realize he was even tired until he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

The room was dark. He knew his eyes were open and he could feel the warmth of the torch nearby. Sollux snapped his fingers and a cloud of color and form rolled from his now visible fingers, like rippling fog, before fading back into nothingness. Another snap and the ripples lengthened, forming out the bed he was sitting on, the dancing flames of the stone brazier, the door that led out, and there next to the door, the faint outline of a wooden staff, a basalt chip notched into the bottom. With steady, sure steps, Sollux crossed the invisible room, his feet slapping softly on the stones under him sending little ripple of color and form rolling out. When his hands contacted the firm, cool wood, a smile played across his lips. He tapped the stone end against the ground testing the little clicks before raising it high and bringing it down harshly against the floor with a crack. Like a black mist removed by a sudden wind, the nothingness solidified and lit up in a concussion wave of light and form.

He knew the room very well. It was his bedroom. Crossing to the door, Sollux glanced out into the darkened hallway. With another crack of his staff, the hallway became visible to him. Quickly, he made his way through the corridor. When he came to another door or a bend in the pathway, he’d simply crack his staff and it would become visible to him. In the third corridor he found a man with a spear who bowed before him and moved aside to let him pass. Sollux made a gesture of blessing to the man who lit up and thanked him and the Gods before disappearing in the cloud of shadows behind him. 

When he rounded another corner he found his way blocked by two men with spears guarding a large wooden door. The crossed their spears in challenge to him, but he made the sign of blessing again and they too bowed thanking him and let him pass. Carefully, Sollux pushed against the heavy door. It creaked ever so softly, but enough to send a dim outline into the room. Slipping in, Sollux left his staff propped against the inner wall, closing the door quietly behind himself before stepping into darkness. He knew the way well enough and didn’t need to make it visible to find the bed and the sleeping figure sprawled out there, softly breathing. 

Carefully stretching himself over the prone figure, Sollux inhaled the smell. Unique to his lover, the brunette reveled in the sweet spice of his exhales before dipping to place his lips softly over Eridan’s. The man beneath him stirred slowly, his breathing switching to his nose as he brought his arms up around Sollux’s neck and pulled him down to lay atop himself. 

“I could wwake up like this forevver,” The sigh was pleasant and thick with sleep.

“Well you’ve thlept too long ath ith,” the brunette chuckled, “The theramony will be thtarting thoon. Let’th go.”

With a groan and a final kiss, Eridan rolled out from under Sollux and stood, the brunette getting an eyeful of his lover as every movement sent ripples of tint and contour through the room. Sollux, too, stood and crossed to the wooden chest at the foot of the bed, withdrawing a long robe of purple lined with gold and red. Holding it up, he let Eridan slide into it and checked the clasps to make sure it hung properly before he himself crossed to recover his staff.

Outside there was a contingent of soldiers and priests waiting for them as they exited. A drum was sounded and voices called in the dark, a singing arose from the shadows that even the drum beat could not reveal in shade and outline to Sollux’s eyes. The jungle was dark and a silent thrill coursed through the brunette at the truly unknown power of the darkness. The little collective began to move in a slow procession towards the nearby temple. As they ascended the stairs, animals were awaiting every couple of steps. Sollux would chant a prayer for fortune and blessings from the Gods and Eridan would sacrifice the creature, it’s hot blood spilling down onto the stones.

When they reached the top, a great black cat was tied to the stone altar, held in place by four strong men with ropes, its growls and hisses making them flinch and pull at their ropes harder. In front of the great cat sat a book of basalt, glistening in the torchlight. As Sollux and Eridan approached, the cat suddenly calmed and when Sollux laid his hand upon the creatures head, it laid down quietly.

“The God ith with uth,” Sollux smiled as he stroked the animal’s head gently.

There was a murmur of ascent as a chant was raised. Running his fingers over the book, Sollux saw it glow to life with a light he knew no other could see. It was that same light which had caused his blindness, and that same light that taught him how to see again. A flash of a memory, a figure of immeasurable light descending from a cloud, handing him the book, touching his cheek with a smile even as he felt his eyes sear inside. Sollux shook off the memory and began to chant the words from the book, more by memory than by what his fingers read. As the ritual continued, Sollux begged the God, in the form of the panther, to enjoy its release back into the astral realm, and to bring back the sun.

Sollux nodded to Eridan as he continued chanting. Eridan took a great knife which lay on the table and raised it to show to the panther who simply looked at the glittering metal and did not flinch. As he raised it to the beast’s throat, however, a great sound tore through the jungle. Everything stopped. Sollux turned his head and strained against the darkness. The sound came again. Sollux rolled off the couch and cursed as he crashed onto the floor. Standing up, he looked around him. The room was dark, the sun having set already. A beeping noise from the kitchen table made his head snap in its direction. Rushing to his phone, Sollux’s hands trembled as six letters lit up across the screen along with an icon signaling he had 3 new messages. They were from Eridan.

Howw exactly did you find me?

Nevvermind, I don’t care.

Meet me dowwntowwn?

Sollux felt a great weight lift from his chest as he typed in his response and hit send.

Ye2

Grabbing up his backpack, Sollux shoved in his research notes and the spell book. Sliding on his coat and jamming his phone into his pocket, Sollux turned to leave when a severe pain shot through his head. He felt like he’d been stabbed in the right temple and he fell to the floor gripping his head, screaming in agony. Suddenly a vision tore through his mind. The sound in the jungle. It was a war horn. Suddenly cried of soldiers ran out and countless torches lit the forest around them. The panther growled out past them as screams pierced the night and the sounds of slaughter reached to the top of the temple.

Sollux pulled himself upright, forcing the vision to cease, though he felt it lingering at the back of his thoughts, fighting to take its course. Tearing out of the house, the brunette jammed his key into the ignition, revved his engine, and tore out of Eridan’s driveway like a bat out of hell, tires squealing, He raced past cars, ignoring the speed limit and barely stopping at traffic lights. 

Another pain tore through him and the vision flooded back. He turned to one of the fellow priests, pushing the black book into his hand.

“Take thith to the hidden tombth,” When the man looked at him with concern, he added, “Plathe the book there and catht the ritual. Don’t argue. Go!”

Eridan, in the meantime, cut the bonds off the panther and sent the men holding its ropes off to find spears and join in the fray. Sollux whispered to the panther who stood, stretched it’s paws and leapt out into the darkness. Grabbing for his staff, Sollux clacked it sharply against the stone, sending a wave of vision rippling out all around the temple. Below, his fellow tribesmen and priest were fighting and dying, the invading men better armed and savage, their numbers far greater than the defenders.

“Aztec’s,” Eridan spat.

Sollux wrenched himself out of the vision once more as a car behind him honked and flipped him off. Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Sollux finally made it to the downtown area only to find the streets cordoned off, a Christmas Eve festival in motion for several city blocks. As luck would have it, there was an open parking spot just off the main road. Whipping into the open spot, Sollux gunned from his car and stumbled into the well lit streets and the small crushes of people. As he came to the town center, the vision swelled again and he slammed into a nearby concrete wall.

The invaders were up the temple in no time and soon Eridan and Sollux were themselves fighting the painted and savage invaders. It was little use as they were soon overwhelmed. Sollux’s staff was taken and broken as the men cursed him and called him a demon. Eridan they beat severely and were holding him down on his knees, one gripping him by the hair and pulling his head back, exposing his neck while one grabbed the ceremonial knife and raised it to slice through the flesh. 

“Stop,” the voice was like silk, but chilled the blood.

Sollux snapped his fingers to let the ripples of vision show him the new man who had joined them atop the tower. By his dress along Sollux knew him to be the head priest. He also recognized the God emblazoned on all his jewelry. This was the high priest of the blood god Acolnahuacatl. The man’s hands were stained red from all the human sacrifices he’d performed on the steps leading up to the temple where he now stood. A quick glance down the steps revealed his victims to be many and his soldiers holding more still waiting to be sacrificed.

“The demon and his king are not fit to sacrifice to the Gods,” his eyes racked over the scene around him, “Where is the book?”

“Hidden where you will never find it,” Sollux spat.

“Oh we will,” the man’s face curled into a wicked grin, his teeth shown to be filled to points, “Acolnahuacatl demands it be so.”

“Lord Caliborn,” one of the soldiers nearby addressed the priest, “What death suits these heretics then?”

Caliborn was silent for a moment before his smirk broadened into a malicious smile, “Cleanse them with fire!”

“Sol?” Sollux shook off the vision, feeling reality tug at him, “Sol, answer me.”

“Eridan?” As Sollux’s sight returned, he found the man in question leaning over him.

“Sol what’s wrong?” It was Eridan.

Sollux laughed in spite of himself and let himself be lifted by his lover, “Eridan. There’th no time. The vision won’t stay away long.”

Panic crossed Eridan’s face but quickly smoothed over, “Come on, wwe need to get out of here then.”

“Eridan,” Sollux tugged at the man’s wrist, “I found the book.”

Eridan stopped, turning slowly with a look of disbelief. Sollux gestured to his backpack before clamping his hands to his head once more, the pain pushing against his consciousness. Eridan wrapped an arm around his lover and guided him down the street.

“Come on,” his voice was shaking but filled with excitement, “Wwe need to get you someplace quiet.”

As they walked quickly away from the city center, Sollux felt the pain ease out of his head, “I can’t ecthactly read it yet. I know I’m clothe, but I can’t quite get it.”

“It’s alright, I’ll help you,” the eagerness in Eridan’s voice seeped into Sollux.

As they rounded a corner, the noise of the city celebration was blocked by buildings tall as mountains. Ahead, a gentle glow made Sollux look up. It was the hotel he’d gone to find Eridan at earlier in the day. They’d get to his room, spread out the books, and figure out how to stop the inevitable doom that was coming. Sollux sighed with relieve as they began across the road towards the inviting front doors of the hotel. Then Sollux’s head felt like it split open and the world came crashing down around him as the vision demanded it’s end.

They were tied to two stakes, the wood piled up around them and doused with thick oils and tar. They had both been stripped bare and marks of purification painted onto their bodies. Sollux struggled against his bonds as Caliborn, along with several other priests drenched in blood, walked around the pyre chanting. Then a flame was tossed onto the tinder and it began to catch quickly, accelerated by the oils and tar. Sollux and Eridan both pulled at their bonds as the heat became immense. Sollux felt the burns begin at his feet as he heard Eridan cry out. His mind raced in his last seconds. He had to try something. Anything. The words came to him in a jumble. A spell he’d read in the book gifted to him from the Gods. His lips moved, his words faltering as the burning raced all over his body. The there was a cry from Eridan.

Sollux was suddenly snapped back to reality as Eridan’s cry mingled with the blare of a car horn and screeching of tires. Sollux body was heavily shoved aside, sent sprawling onto the sidewalk with a heavy thud as the sound of metal connecting with bone resounded behind him. Righting himself, Sollux surveyed the scene. A grey Buick was stopped at an awkward angle, its front bumper crushed in around a lamppost. And there, lying a few feet away was the crumpled form of Eridan.


	31. Dance in the Graveyards

The scream of the sirens was only matched by the wailing of a voice Sollux hardly recognized as his own. He had rushed to Eridan’s lifeless body, seeing the cuts and scrapes, the way his limbs were angled funny, and mistook him for dead. A soft groan is all that kept Sollux from completely losing his mind. Eridan was alive. Barely. A crowd had gathered and someone called the ambulance while Sollux shouted through tears for Eridan to hold on, that he’d be ok, that he better not fucking die on him.

When the paramedics arrived, they quickly assessed the situation and had Eridan strapped onto a gurney and into the ambulance in seconds. Sollux wasn’t sure how he got in with him. Maybe one of the paramedics let him in, maybe he fought his way in, maybe he threatened bodily injury if they separated the two, but none the less he was tucked into a corner of the speeding vehicle. Two men worked feverishly to cut away Eridan’s clothes, jam needles into his arms, put an oxygen mask over his face, and prep the defibrillator paddles. Sollux felt his own heart beat feverishly and strain, felt the life draining from him as a female paramedic gave him water and tried to calm him down.

When they arrived at the hospital, Eridan was rushed straight to the waiting operating room and Sollux was reluctantly escorted to a quiet waiting room. A nurse came out to check him over and pulled out a needle to give him a sedative, citing he was in shock, but he evaded her with some made up allergy. And so the brunette sat in a hard plastic chair, an untouched bottle of water next to him, his bag tosses haphazardly on the floor, feeling his heart race, nearly stop, then pick up the pace again. No one understood his life was tied to Eridan’s, or that if the man in the OR died on the table, they would find a corpse awaiting the bad news. Sollux fumbled in his pocket for his phone, trying to keep his breathing even. He dialed a number that he’d know since childhood but rarely ever used since he had moved away.

The phone rang a few times before a sweet elderly woman’s voice answered on the other end, “Hello?”

“Hi Nana,” Sollux felt his mouth go dry and his heart rate pick up, “Ith Dad around?”

“Oh Sollux!” her voice was warm and inviting and Sollux felt the tears pushing at his eyes as his throat began to close up, “No, I’m sorry, Mitt isn’t here at the moment. Is everything ok, sweety?”

Sollux swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice level, “Yeah, jutht…jutht wanted to wish all of you a Merry Chrithmath.”

“Well Merry Christmas to you too,” he was suddenly back home with his grandparents, his father come in from another business trip just in time for Grandma’s cookies to be cool and the tree freshly decorated.

“And Nana?” his voice caught in his throat and he had to swallow again, “Tell Dad I love him? And Papaw too. And I love you too.”

“Sollux, is everything alright?”

“Jutht a little homethick,” he tried to laugh to reassure her. How do you tell your Grandmother that because of some spell you cast a thousand years ago you were about to die when the man you loved and are soul bound to died on the operating table?

“Well we love you too,” she didn’t push but he knew the look she’d have on her face, “And you’re welcome to come visit anytime.”

“Thankth Nana,” a hot tear rolled down Sollux’s cheek, burning him, “I’ll talk to you later.”

His hands shook as he touched the screen to end the call. He felt a sudden clamping in his chest and he doubled over in pain, his breath stopping and panic setting in as his lungs pulled for air but none would come. Then with a jolt he was tossed back into the chair, air suddenly filling his lungs and his heart pounding in his chest. Not trusting his voice, Sollux slid open his phone and typed a quick message to Feferi.

Eriidan hiit by car. Iin ho2piital. Miight diie. Love you. Plea2e don’t be 2ad.

It was the best his fingers could do. He sat there and waited for the end to come. Once or twice his breath caught and he closed his eyes, promising himself he’d try to die quietly, like falling asleep. But when his lungs filled again and he opened his eyes; he was still in the waiting room. And he waited. When the sound of hurried footsteps echoed in the sterile white halls, Sollux wasn’t overly surprised to find Feferi barreling towards him, nor Jade behind her. It was John and Dave rushing with them that distracted him momentarily from his eminent death. The three stopped short as Feferi came and knelt in front of her best friend, her eyes puffy with tears.

“Sollux?”

He couldn’t respond, only lean forward and wrap his arms around her. After a few more minutes, they finally let go of one another. Feferi had that look, the one that Sollux knew she wanted to ask him a million questions, but he didn’t have a voice to answer her. So instead she just gave him a sad smile, a feeling passing between them that she would stay by him till the end. She may not have understood or even believed everything Sollux had told her, but she seemed to understand the seriousness of the current situation. 

Sollux stood, his body shaking and weak, but managed to keep to his feet. Jade was next to wrap her arms around him and pull him close. Then John took over. And finally Dave embraced him, a rare sign of affection from the blonde. When Sollux pulled away, he wasn’t sure if they all understood why but he had a feeling they knew this was most likely good bye. Sollux eased himself back into the chair and waited, Feferi sitting next to him holding his hand as Jade, Dave, and John huddled by the hallway talking in low voices. When more footsteps came down the hall, Sollux nearly let out a tear soaked laugh when Karkat and Nepeta rounded the corner. They were greeted much the same, with silent hugs and a mysterious comprehension of what seemed to be taking place.

When Latula, Roxy, and Gamzee showed up one by one, Sollux felt the tears leap to his eyes as each embraced him in return. It was when Equius and Aradia slowly entered the room that Sollux felt the pulse of the world beat. Sollux knew that maybe only one or two of the people gathered really knew why they were there, why they had heeded a call when news had reached them, but they all somehow understood and came. Aradia’s hug was probably the hardest to handle. They didn’t part for a long time, and when they finally did, she took the seat on the opposite side as Feferi, taking his other hand and holding it quietly.

When the nurse came in several hours later she was immensely shocked to find that the one person she had left in the waiting room had turned into eleven, “Mr. Captor?”

Sollux got to his feet unsteadily, all eyes focusing on him, “Yeth?”

“We’ve stabilized him for now,” his voice was soft, maybe she knew too, “But there isn’t much more we can do. I’m sorry.”

“Can I thee him?” the man felt his chest caving in, his breathing coming in labored gasps as hot tears spilled down his cheeks.

The woman hesitated for a moment, but with a quick glance around the room she nodded, “Yes, I suppose.”

With another round of hugs and farewell glances, Sollux set off alone down the white hall. Every step seemed like a mile, his feet heavy but his jaw set firm. The room was dimly lit, the beeps and whirs of the machines he was attached to creating an ambiance of uncertain calm. Setting his bag on the floor next to the bed, Sollux pulled up the chair and sat. He studied Eridan for a long time. The tubes running out of his nose fogging slightly as his chest rose ever so slightly under the heavy sheets. His eyes closed and resting as if he was just dozing, save for the dark circles under them and a cut that ran beside the left one, a butterfly bandage covering the stitch there. He purple streaked hair, slicked back with sweat and flakes of dried blood. 

Slowly, carefully, Sollux slid his hand around Eridan’s exposed one, avoiding the tubes that led out the back to one of the machines slowly dripping liquids into him. The electric tingle that almost always accompanied a touch by his lover was only faint. Sollux sniffled and rubbed his nose on his arm as he looked Eridan over again, attempting to remember every curve and line of his body. He wished they were back at Eridan’s house, laying entwined and breathless after sex when he could study every curve with his fingers, his eyes tracing every inch of him. 

“I didn’t think it would end like thith,” the words were sudden and choked, but they pour from Sollux’s mouth anyway, “I thought I’d die of old age in front of my computer typing lineth of code. Then I met you. Even then I knew my life would never be the thame, though I didn’t realithe it would mean what it hath. For a thouthand yearth you have been waiting for me, remembering everything, biding your time, knowing there wath a death thentanthe on uth all along. And now thith ith the end. A thouthand yearth gone and waithted.”

Eridan’s eyes shifted and Sollux knew he was being heard, tears spilling from his already reddening eyes, “I don’t want to die. I don’t want to retht in peathe. I want to danthe with you on the graveth of our patht and thelebrate our future. I want to live, but I can’t live without you. I don’t want to live without you. And I’m thorry it took me thith long to realithe it. I don’t know what I did the firtht time to detherve you, but thomeone wath thmiling at me.”

Eridan’s eyes fluttered again and this time they cracked ever so slightly open, dulled purple shining out and searching till they found Sollux, “But I methed up. Thomehow I doomed uth to die over and over again. And I’m thorry, but I don’t know how to thtop it from happening thith latht time. I’m jutht relieved that if I do have to die, it getth to be with you.”

Eridan’s lips parted, curved slightly in a smile as a croaking whisper escaped his lips, “Forevver…to part.”

Sollux squeezed his hand and sighed out a laugh, “Yeth, forever to part.”

The words hung in the air as a buzzing stirred in the back of Sollux’s head and he rolled the words off his tongue again, “Forever to part.”

A pinprick of electricity stabbed into Sollux from where his hand met Eridan’s, shooting up his arm and blazing a trail of fire behind it alighting his veins and flushing his skin as he repeated the words, “Forever to part!”

He heard the flames roaring. Keeping his grip on Eridan, he closed his eyes, repeating the words over and over again, “Forever to part. Forever to part.”

His eyes tore open. The pain was intense as the flames rose higher and higher. But he wasn’t in the fire, he was remembering the fire. The priests dancing around and howling to their blood god, the firm wooden bream pressed into his back and digging into his skin, his fingers touching Eridan’s as the edges of the world smoked and rippled in his blind vision. He knew a spell, and it was a desperate attempt without the book to focus with, but he had to try. The flames bit into his skin and the cry from Eridan cemented his resolve. Sollux cried out over the flames.

“Nucba Baalcah, Hun Puczical” Two worlds, one heart.

“Yokolcab Mach Ek,” Fate combined with the stars.

“Buluc Ti Buluc Ti Buluc Tun Ximbal,” Ten by ten by ten years go.

Suddenly the flames burned hotter and Sollux felt the life slipping from him.

“Hunkul Hunmol” Forever together.

Fear gripped him as the last threads of life began to fray.

“Hunkul Lukul” Forever to part.

No! He had misspoken. The words were set as he felt an electric pulse pass between his fingers and Eridan’s before the last strands of life left him and the fire consumed all. Sollux’s eyes shot open. He was panting and his chest was heaving. There was a loud beeping warning coming from one of Eridan’s monitors, but the man weakly nodded his head at Sollux, his amethyst eyes fading quickly. Sollux yanked his bag from the floor, releasing Eridan’s hand and digging through his bag furiously.

“Hold on, Eridan, hold on!”

The book was cool to the touch but seemed alive in his hands when he withdrew it. Propping it up on the bed, Sollux tuned the rock pages, his fingers flying over the pictographs till he stopped over an image of the sun wreathed in strange runes that looked almost like a clock or calendar. He knew immediately it was the spell, the pictures forming words in his mind. The machines screamed alerts and Sollux felt his chest seize up, but he forced life into his fingers as they traced the glyphs, forced air through his mouth as he shouted the words.

“Nucba Baalcah, Hun Puczical” Two worlds, one heart.

“Yokolcab Mach Ek,” Fate combined with the stars.

“Buluc Ti Buluc Ti Buluc Tun Ximbal,” Ten by ten by ten years go.

“Hunkul Hunmol” Forever together.

Sollux felt his heart actually stop as he forced out the last words. 

“Minatal Lukul” Never to part.

And the world stopped. Sollux’s heart didn’t beat. His eyes didn’t blink. His lungs didn’t fill with air, nor did they expel it. The monitors were frozen in lighted displays of panic and warning. The intravenous drip stood still in mid drop to the tubes that lead to Eridan’s arm. It was then that Sollux witnessed a wonder beyond any earthy sight.

At first, they appeared as little wisps of smoke, tiny ragged ribbons that pulled from Eridan’s body like mist caught on a gentle breeze. Then from the body of his lover rose and perfect image of him in shining silver-white. The light was near blinding as the form rose up and up above Eridan and hovered a few feet above the bed. It tilted till it was standing upright, the haze ribbons dancing just above the prone man’s abdomen. The light that streamed out from this image spread wide across the room, curving up and down at the tips till the barest of outlines could be made to resemble wings. Glinting, barely visible in the brightest light was a thin strand that wound its way from the chest of the floating figure, shimmering blue and green as his anchored itself deep into Sollux’s own chest. Though the string wasn’t tight, Sollux could feel it pull at his chest, through to something deeper inside him.

The figure slowly opened it eyes. The radiant purple would not have been out of place in the royalist skies. They fluttered lazily, looking around till they rested on Sollux, and the mouth curved into a smile. A voice, seemingly from everywhere and nowhere at once, echoed in the room.

“My love,” though the figure had not opened its lips, it was Eridan’s voice without the stutter, pure and clear.

“Eridan,” Sollux’s own voice was a sigh, though he too had not truly spoken but had willed the sound from deep within himself.

“What shall we do?” the image rippled and shimmered as pulses vibrated through the teal thread connecting them, “Shall we go on? Or do we stay?”

“There is so much yet to do here,” Sollux knew, with a knowledge deeply hidden from his own mind, that they were meant for something else, a greater purpose that, while elusive as to the ends, had most emphatically not been reached yet.

“There will be the usual price,” Eridan’s smile faded a bit to look more serious.

“I will gladly pay it,” Sollux knew what the price was, he’d paid it before, “The memory of the sight of you will sustain me till our work is done.”

Eridan’s smile broadened once more, “After all, what is a thousand more years?”

The figure drifted down, coming closer to Sollux as the light intensified. Sollux felt his eyes burning, felt the heat and the light melting away his vision, yet he could still see clearly enough the figure in front of him. When Eridan was level with him, he smiled, opening his mouth and speaking for the first time from his lips.

“I love you,” the sound was quiet yet terribly loud and echoed like an explosion, shaking the earth around him.

The light was all consumingly white except for two points of piercing Byzantium. Sollux felt his vision stripped away in a blinding flash as Eridan’s lips touched his. The point of contact was electric and the tug at his chest where the thread connected began a pull to strong to resist. He was pulled into the white light and the electricity of the kiss before it expanded rapidly and Sollux was sent hurtling back, slamming into the hospital wall as a ragged gasp tore through the room from Eridan. 

The room was pitch dark and Sollux was instantly afraid. Then a little beep sounded and a faint ripple of color and form appeared a little bit away from him. Then another sounded and the ripples of contour and shade deepened. A fading memory surfaced before evaporating again like smoke. A price. His sight for the power of life. Then a word filled the air. A word that sent a torrent of shape and dye tearing through the room, bring sight to the now blind man.

“Sollux,” it was Eridan’s scratchy, but strong voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the Epilogue!


	32. Epilogue: A Thousand Years

“Careful, Sol. Wwatch your step.”

“Oh ha ha,” Sollux flipped his middle finger in the general direction of Eridan’s voice, “I’m blind now, fucker.”

The scene at the hospital had certainly been one for the conspiracy theorists. Sollux experienced most of it through sound and a bit of riffled color and shape, but had only fully pieced together everything later when he heard the stories of others. Eridan had actually died, clinically speaking. When his monitors went flat line and bugged out; the nurses where rushing towards Eridan’s room when they heard a tremendous noise and the walls shook. They entered the room to find Eridan sitting up and gasping like someone who’d just come up from the water for some much needed air. Sollux they had found party embedded into the wall.

Rumors flew around them but no one could put a definitive answer of exactly what had happened. At any rate, Eridan was sore, but all his wounds were miraculously healed as if he’d never been injured in the first place. Aside from some scrapes, Sollux was alright too, save for his vision. The optometrist had no explanation for Sollux’s loss of sight, saying it looked like his retinas had been singed but with no physical damage to speak of. After a thorough examination, the two were released from the hospital which was abuzz about a Christmas miracle. As for their friends in the waiting room, well every jaw was agape when they emerged, Eridan supporting Sollux.

There had been so many questions that Eridan finally decided that they should all return to his place and he’d tell them what he could, with the promise of uttermost secrecy. In the end Sollux was sure only a few of them believed the story of past lives and reincarnation, but they all seemed to humor him at least. It wasn’t till it was just the two of them again that Eridan and Sollux pieced together what transpired in the frozen space of time. 

By their best reckoning, Sollux had seen Eridan’s soul. The tether that bound them reached right into Sollux’s own soul which explained why they died together in all their lifetimes. As to the price, it was obviously Sollux’s sight, but as to what their own souls had meant about a destiny and work incomplete, they were both frustratingly unable to recall a purpose. But, as Eridan pointed out, they had a thousand more years of lives spent together to figure that one out.

With the help of their friends, Sollux moved out of his apartment and into Eridan’s full time care. Roxy was more than a little upset that her star programmer had to, for obvious reasons, leave her employment. With tears and a tipsy swagger she threatened to call him and talk through lines of code if the new idiots couldn’t do it right. Feferi took over full management of the diner after Eridan bought out the whole business and building and handed it over to her as thanks for all she’d done. He had also promised Jade and expedition to the ruins of his former kingdom and to point her towards some most likely undiscovered artifacts. With the help of Dave and John, Eridan had a sort of echo location set up around the house to help Sollux learn to use his new form of sight. It would be a long time before he could hear-see clearly enough to go about totally alone. 

With the New Year coming, Eridan had decided he wanted to show something to Sollux. The drive had been disorienting to the newly blind brunette, but by the time traveled, he guessed they were well out of the city. The gravel had crunched under his shoes sending the increasingly familiar waves of shade and line about his feet. Eridan guided him through a doorway and down a set of stairs.

“I wwant to showw you somethin,” Eridan guided a frowning Sollux across a smooth tiled floor and placed his hands on something cold and hard.

Sollux let his fingers wander before coming up with an answer, “The thpell book.”

Eridan grabbed his hand and guided him a few more steps till his hand touched something soft, “A feather?”

“Look again,” there was a loud crack and like a fog lifting, tint and contours shot out and flooded back into Sollux’s vision. 

Eridan stood next to him, a smile on his face and a large stick in his hand, a chip of black basalt in the tip he’d cracked against the floor. He knew the stick. Intimately. His hand reached out and Eridan gave it to him willingly. At contact, he knew it’s every curve. Looking around, tears welled in his eyes. The feather he had been touching was part of a ceremonial headdress which he recognized as Eridan’s from their first life. A few feet away, hung on the wall, where a pair of swords and a banner. As Sollux scanned the room, he recognized bits and pieces from their former lives; Uniforms from World War Two and the Civil War, a hand written copy of their scripts by William Shakespeare, a banner and rosary from the battle of Orleans. Sollux turned to Eridan as the waves of sight faded back till all that remained where two amethyst points in the forever darkness. 

“Sol,” Eridan’s voice shook, “I havve lovved you for a thousand years.”

Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan’s neck and kissed him deeply, “And I’ll love you for a thouthand more.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my tumblr post for a special thank you and the complete song list!
> 
> http://anakistarsong.tumblr.com/post/39290818172/1ksongs


End file.
